hormonas de una kyuubi
by otaku-xan
Summary: FIN PRIMERA TEMPORADA...sai y Naruto son secuestrados...con 4 y 6 meses respectivamente..que sucedera con este fic?..sasunaru itasai xD
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo, este capi no se si sea muy largo y mas encima no le voy a revisar la orto,a si que espero no equivocarme mucho, es un sasunarua, y para todos, espero poder actualizar todo mis fic, son mas de 8 que llevo a la vez y ya meti dos mas, jajajaja pero bueno enpecemos con esto que biene bueno.

Que pasaria si Naruto en vez de tener "el" kyuubi en su cuerpo, tuviera "la" kyuubi?

Hormonas de Kyuubi

La mañana era agradable a pesar de ser invierno, todo estaba lleno de nieve era un hermoso espectáculo, para cualquiera, menos para Naruto, que se sentia extraño de varios dias atrás.

-que me pasa que me siento asi, siento escozor por todo el cuerpo y cuando veo un hombre siento cosas raras, no se creo que lago me esta afectando..sera el ramen?.. creo que tengo que dejar de comer tanto de eso, me esta afectando mi pobre cerebro...mejor voy donde Tsunade-sama, quizas ella sepa lo que me esta pasando.

Naruto sin recordar su anterior pensamiento se preparo un esquisito plato de ramen, cerro su casa y se dirigio donde tsunade-sama con la velocidad de chuunin que tenia, el muchacho ya tenia 17 años, y quizas el proximo se realizaria el examen para jounin, estaba muy ansioso de eso, asi que solo se ocupaba de entrenar, pero el no sabia que tanto entrenamiento y su misma adolescencia habia afectado bastante a a su cuerpo, el ya no era ese muchacho, de faciones poco delicadas, ahora era un muchacho de buen cuerpo, con unos hermosos ojos azules, de cabellera rubia, con la edad las marcas de su rostro se habian suavizado, como su rostro mismo, su cara , demostraba una inocencia unica y una peculiar belleza, a pesar de entrenar la misma cantidad que su supuesto rival Sasuke, el no habia desarrollado, la musculatura como, cosa que lo extrañaba un poco, pero no lo alarmaba, asi que nunca se habia tomado el tiempo de pensar el por que de eso.

Ya era mediodia cuando llego donde Tsunade-sama, ella se encontraba en su oficina con una gran botella de sake, en la mano, por el hedor que desprendia la habitacion, al parecer ella habia estado tomando bastante y mas encima si la iba a ver un dia domingo, aquella señora no desperdiciaba oportunidad para tomar.( alcoholica!), pero eso en ese momento no le importaba ademas por ser fin de semana no tenia misiones y no tenia que ver a cierto Uchiha que le sacudia un poco las hormonas ( a quien no).

-naruto-kun, que se te ofrece, por estos dias tan veraniegos?-pregunto la hokage

-tsunade-sama no es verano es invierno ademas vengo por un tema quizas un poco delicado, es acerca de mi-pregunto un poco avergonzado

Al decir aquellas palabras al parecer la borrachera se le paso en un dos por tres ( maga) y coloco una cara un poco seria para ser ella, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa del kitsune que estimaba tanto ( conoce a otro?)

-dime Naruto que es lo que te aqueja?

-pues , me he fijado que mi cuerpo no se desarrolla igual al de los otros chicos

-a que te refieres?

-pues, yo he entrenado lo mismo que Sasuke y el ha desarrollado mucho su cuerpo en cambio yo no, sigue siendo el mismo, incluso tengo la misma contextura que sakura!

-haber cuentame un poco mas, sobre esto

-pues, le contare todo de lo que me he dado cuenta, cuando todos tenian 14 años sus voces se volvieron mas graves, les crecio vello, y su cuerpo formaba mas musculatura, pero en mi caso eso no paso, mi voz se volvio mas suave, no me crecio vello, incluso me dejo de crecer en las piernas y en los brazos y mi cuerpo no cambio como el de los otros tomo otra contextura, no una masculina si no una mas delicada, si hasta me he dado cuenta que mi cintura es mas estrecha de lo normal!-exclamo desesperado

-mmm, pero no es tanto Naruto, quizas tu todavía no pasas por el sapateo de hormonas, me entiendes

-si entiendoa lo que quiere llegar (inner naruto: sapateo de hormonas me lo da Sasuke, MALDITO SUSUKE, PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN SEXY, MALDITO!...un momento dije sexy?...ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO...MALDITO UCHIHA!), pero a mi ya me llego, incluso usted me lo dijo!

-que? ...yo?..estas seguro, no habre estado borracha cuando te lo dije?

-estaba lucida, por que le pregunte un dia lunes muy temprano, para asegurarme de lo mismo

-pues dejame consultar algunas cosas y yo te digo...ricura-su momento de lucidez se habia desvanecido

tan rapido se van sus momentos de lucidez, por que a mi, yo que soy un niño tan lindo, (inner: maldita sea , no le dije que mas encima cresco menos que ellos, mido lo mismo que basura-chan)

Naruto habia decido ir a pasar un rato en el bosque , pero tambien queria ver si podia ver al "maldito Sasuke", como me saca de quicio ese tipo ademas de su hostilidad, el cuerpo que se gasta es tan ...UN MOMENTO ESTOY PENSANDO EN SU CUERPO!NO MALDITO KYUUBI; ESTO TU CULPA:ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO, ESE SEXY, NI EN 1000 AÑOS MAS)

-que haces por aquí dobe-

-SASUKE!

-por que gritas

-me asustaste, baka!

Sasuke se encontraba sobre un arbol que quedaba al lado de su casa, este bajo para quedar cerca del kitsune que s epudo nervioso, se podia ver la diferencia de tamaño, Sasuke casi le sacaba una cabeza al pobre Naruto, ademas casi todos los chicos eran mas altos que el y ams de una chica lo era, eso lo hacia sentir un poco miserable, el uchiha lentamente comenzo a acercarse a Naruto que a cada paso del vengador se alejaba un paso.

-por que te alejas dobe?

-por que te acercas baka?

-pues se me da la gana

-pues a mi igual, si quiero camino hacia atrás

-a si?

-pues si

-pues veremos..

Sasuke seguia avanzando al kitsune, este seguia retrocediendo, pero no se habia dado cuenta que atrás suyo se encontraba otro arbol que en pocos pasos alcanzo.

-que!

-lo vez, yo gane- - Sasuke se encontraba tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, su corazon palpitaba fuiosamente si no salia de ahí pronto, no sabria que hacer, aquel baka, lo ponia demasiado nervioso y ni siquiera sabia por que, era con la unica persona que se ponia nerviosa, nunca se puso nervioso cuando le gustaba sakura y estaba cerca de ella, pero ahora se preguntaba que le habia visto?..en realidad ese mometo no era para pensar eso, el Uchiha estaba a una distancia demasiado corta de su cuerpo y eso no le estaba gustando en lo mas minimo, aunque en su interior algo le decia lo contrario.

-sa-sasuke...tengo que irme-

-por que?-

-acaso tengo que decir lo que hago?

-pues si

-que te crees mi dueño?-pregunto un poco enojado el kitsune

-si eres de mi propiedad no, dobe

-eres un baka- de un solo empujon se separo del Uchiha el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida

-de que te ries?

-de nada...de nada

-eres un pesado, Uchiha, no te soporto-al decir esot desaparecio tras una nube de humo dejando al Uchiha reirse de sus poco santos pensamientos (discípulo de Kakashi-sensei...pervertido)

Se encontraba en el lago que se encontraba el los limites de la villa, al menos susuke no lo habia seguido, por que no hubiera sabido que hacer ante esa situación, se sentia tan extraño en esos ultimos meses, pues veia en Sasuke, cosas que nunca antes hubiera visto, pero habia algo que lo preocupaba, antes solo eran pensamientos inocentes con el uchiha, pero desde que habia empesado el invierno, sus hormonas se estabas volviendo locas con ese cerca, era algo que lo descolocaba, acaso era el Kyuubi, que lo hacia sentir eso, o eran el mismo el que queria eso

-QUE! Yo no puedo sentir eso por aquel desgraciado, que lo unico que hace es seducir a cada muchacha que ve y eso que lo hace sin hablarles, ni mirarlas, acaso eres tan irresistible Sasuke, por que todas caen bajos tus pies, que es lo que tanto las atren...

-o las cosas que te atraen de el?

- o las cosas que me atraen de el...que a mi el no me atrae, quien esta ahí- ese simple comentario lo habia hecho sonrojar a mil.

Desde uno de los arboles bajo su antiguo maestro Iruka, el cual se encontraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y un muy sospechoso morete en el cuello ( morete...lo mordieron...de quien sera? XD)

-Iruka-sensei por que me dijiste e...Iruka sensei quien te hizo eso en el cuello!- pregunto sonrojado el kitsune

-que?

-Iruka-sensei no me puedes mentir, lo que tienes en el cuello es un morete que te hicieron con la boca o me equivoco?- pregunto muy picaro

Iruka no puedo evitar que los colores se le vinieran encima, tan solo con movimientos torpes intento ocultar el morete del cuello, comenzando a reir de una forma un tanto nerviosa.

-eh...bueno, Naruto, no es lo que tu crees, pues esto es...esto es...-

-IRUKA!...donde te metiste!- se escuchaba el girto de...Kakashi-sensei

En ese momento aparecio tras una explosion de humo kakashi, el cual se vei feliz con su unico ojo visible

-Kakashi-sensei que haces por aquí?-pregunto un poco dudoso Naruto

-pues busco a Iruka, por que?

Iruka se habia puesto mas rojo que un tomate ante la mirada picara de Naruto y la despisatada de Kakashi, el cual ni se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo

Kakashi-sensei

-dime Naruto

-para la otra no le hagas el morete tan visible a Iruka-sensei- expreso inocentemente el muchacho

Ambos adultos no sabian donde esconder sus caras de tomate, ante la vista del muchacho, el cual era tan despistado se habia dado cuenta sin necesidad de preguntar algo.

-ehh...yo...bueno...es que...tu...lo que pasa...- Kakashi ni siquera sabia lo que estaba diciendo, se encontraba es shock de " ohh, mierda me descubrieron y ahora que mentira digo"

-bueno, si Naruto es lo que tu piensa, kasahi fue el que me hizo esto en el cuello, pero por lo que mas quieras no se lo digas a nadie-suplico totalmente asustado y sonrojado Iruka

-pero si se ven tan lindos juntos, que mal pueden hacer a este mundo, pero hay un solo problema-hablo serio el muchacho, ante esto ambos adultos se asustaron

-que cosa?- pregunto preocupado kakashi

-Iruka-sensei tendra que cargar con todo tu lado pervertido pobre de el, no lo crees

Ante esto, Iruka se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba mientras kakashi, intentaba estrangular a Naruto por su ocurrencia

-muchacho, respeta a tus mayores...

-pero si es la verdad, tendra que...soportar todas...tus ocurrencias...ademas tu siempre estas informado en eso...-en ese momento Naruto estaba, peor que arco-iris, todos los colores pasaban por su rostro ante la falta de aire

-kakashi, dejalo...tiene...razon-respondio timidamente el chuunin

Kakashi solto al instante a Naruto, para mirar con cara de plato a iruka, el cual admiraba el gran mundo de sus pies ( interesante...yo miro el techo jajajajaj)

-ya dejen tanto formalismos conmigo, no se preocupen yo no se lo dire a nadie, pero diganme son pareja o no?- pregunto curioso el kitsune

-ya que mas da, pues si, yo e Iruka somos pareja- respondio con un suspiro el profe de un ojo ( jajaj que estupido)

-que bien por ustedes...ya se, los puedo chantajear!-respondio con una gran sonrisa el kitsune

-que!-respondieron los dos ninjas

-es una broma, que tipos...pero me invitan un plato de ramen?- pregunto con cara de perro abandonado

-esta bien, pero kakashi paga- exclamo sonriente Iruka

-que, por que yo?- pregunto el profe de un ojo pero al ver la mirada de su koi, prefirio no haber dicho nada

Asi los tres pasaron la hora del almuerzo comiendo ramen, entre risas y una que otra pregunta indiscreta, por el pequeño Naruto ( donde tendra lo pequeño?...no me referia a eso..), luego de un suculento almuerzo de puro ramen, se dirigio a su casa para descansar un rato y en la noche ir a visitar a la hokage, auque la idea de pillarla borracha no lo animaba mucho, la idea de saber lo que le pasaba era mas fuerte.

Lamentablemente tenia que pasar por casa de Sasuke para ir a la suya, asi que apurando el paso intento llegar lo antes posible a su casa, pero no pudo pues inesperadamente Sasuke aparecio ante el asustandolo, tropezo, pero este le tomo la mano para que no callera pero al hacer esto el kitsune callo sobre el vengador , el cual se encontraba con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, Naruto no sabia por que Sasuke se esmeraba tanto en ponerlo en situaciones un poco "extrañas" para su gusto.

-sa-sasuke, puedes soltarme?

- por que deberia?-respondio este mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura, eso lo hizo sonrojar muchisimo no solamente por el hecho de tocarlo, si no por que tocaba su cintura, la cual era muy estrecha- tu cintura es un poco estrecha

-yo...-no sabia que decirle, se sintio tan mal con esas palabras salidas de su boca

-pero me gusta mas-estrechando mas el agarre de su cintura

-nani?-sus mejillas no podian estar mas rojas ante el comentario de Sasuke

-pues me gusta mas tu estrecha cintura-

-yo...-no pudo continuar, pues en ese momento Sasuke, sello sus labios con su boca, al principio fue un beso un poco timido, para que Naruto no lo rechazara, este no sabia que hacer ante eso, asi Sasuke, lentamente comenzo a intensificar el beso intentando que el kitsune abriera su boca, este deseoso de sentirlo la abrio sin pensarlo mucho, sus lenguas intentaban memorizar las cavidades del otro, el beso se volvia mas intenso y caluroso, pero tuvieron que separarse, pues el oxigeno se les habia acabado. Se sentaron, para poder mirar mejor al otro , Naruto no sabia que decir, pero Sasuke, era otra cosa, estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle, pero nada salia de su boca.

-ehhh, bueno yo...quiero decirte algo, Naruto-el sonrojo se intensifico en sus palidas mejillas

-...

-tu..me...me...gustas mucho

-que?

-me gustas ya de mucho tiempo, ya no podia acallar lo que sentia, necesitaba decirtelo, y lo siento haberte forzado a besarme-no sabia que mas decirle

-pues, no te disculpes, yo te lo respondi, y creo que tu tambien me gustas, pero no estoy muy seguro-estaba totalmente sonrojado mientras miraba sus lindos zapatos

-entonces tengo posibilidades?-

-no lose, pero ahora no te puedo responder, tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama

-con esa vieja alcoholica?

-pues si, es que le pregunte algo y me dijo que fuera mas tarde, para que me dijera lo que descubriera

-te puedo acompañar- pregunto un poco cohibido sasike

-claro

Asi ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de hokage-borracha, llegaron en pocos minutos y entraron sin tocar la puerta, el hedor que despedia la habitación, era demasiado potente, no se podia ver nada por que estaba oscuro, prendieron las luces y vieron a la hokage botada en el piso, con una extraña cara.

-Tsunade-sama?-pregunto un poco Naruto

Esta al escuchar su nombre se paro en un dos por tres, al hacerlo Naruto y sasuke se asustaron un poco al ver tal movimiento de la mujer, esta al ver quienes eran dio un sonoro suspiro, al ver bien la habiatacion pudieron apreciar que habian varios pergaminos regador por el piso, su cara se encontraba demasiado para ser ella, eso asusto bastante a Naruto.

-Naruto creo saber el por que de tu problema- hablo seria la mujer

-si y que seria?-pregunto este esperanzado al ver que alguien podria aclarar sus dudas

-...tu...bueno, cuando te encerrando el kyuubi dentro de ti, todos pensaron que era un macho, pero se equivocaron

-...-naruto se estaba poniendo palido pors las palabras de la hokage

-naruto, tu tienes una kyuubi en tu interior...

Continuará...

Jajajja. Espero que les guste pronto lo actualizo! Y disculpen la falta de orto, pero me dio flojera arreglarla, jejej


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí vengo, la inspiración me llego luego, jajás, muchas gracias por todas las personas que me escribieron, no pensé que 10 serian, me hacen llorar (en sus sueños), bueno aquí vengo, con el segundo capitulo, con las mismas advertencias de siempre...shonen ai...próximo yaoi...si no te gusta largo de aquí, me harás un favor...bueno menos charla y mas acción...

_-Naruto creo saber el por que de tu problema- hablo seria la mujer_

_-si y que seria?-pregunto este esperanzado al ver que alguien podría aclarar sus dudas_

_-...tu...bueno, cuando te encerrando el kyuubi dentro de ti, todos pensaron que era un macho, pero se equivocaron_

_-...-Naruto se estaba poniendo pálido por las palabras de la Hokage_

_-Naruto, tu tienes una kyuubi en tu interior..._

**Una verdad un tanto incomoda**

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...

- eh...alguno de ustedes va a decir algo?- pregunto un poco mosqueado Sasuke por el silencio

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- un grito rompe tímpanos y Naruto callo desmayado al piso

-creo que fue mucha la emoción, jejejjeje- Tsunade-sama mando a Sasuke que se llevara a Naruto y que lo llevara al día siguiente para que el explicara todo, pues si se había desmayado, era muy difícil que pronto despertara.

Tsunade no sabia que Sasuke, no tenia las mas santas intenciones con el pobre naru, por que el no sabia por que se había cohibido al pedirle que lo acompañara algo me tuvo que caer mal, ese no era yo, cohibido, esa palabra no viene conmigo ( que ego mas grande XD), Sasuke pensaba muchas cosas mientras tenia a Naruto en sus brazos, iban en dirección a casa, pero no era la de Naru, si no la de Sasuke, el cual con tanto andar con Kakashi, lo pervertido se le había pegado, en los últimos años para el Kakashi sensei se había convertido en mas que un amigo, si no como su segundo padre, así que todo se contaban, incluso sus mas sucios pensamientos, obviamente el con Naruto y Kakashi con Iruka.

Cuando se dio cuanta estaba en su casa, y Naruto todavía no despertaba ( despierta un pervertido te tiene en sus garras!) así que Sasuke, lo coloco en el sofá mientras el iba a su cocina a preparar algo de comer, mientras pensaba un par de cosas "no pervertidas" es extraño esto, una kyuubi, una hembra, es que acaso nunca se dieron cuenta que era una hembra, me pregunto donde tendrían los ojos puestos para no haberse dado cuenta de ese tremendo detalle, por que si es una hembra es obvio que no tiene "eso" entre las patas, creo que fueron muy entupidos para no darse cuenta, en ese momento sintió un intenso olor a quemado.

-no! maldita sea se me quemo el pan, debo dejar de pensar cuando estoy haciendo cosas peligrosas, o si no, a la otra no la cuento

Aquel grito había despertado a Naruto, lentamente abrió sus ojos, se encontraba un poco desorientado, se sentó en el sofá, miro de un lado a otro, pero no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero un extraño olor, se le hacia familiar, un olor que era de una persona, solo el tenia ese olor tan especial.

Ese olor es de Sasuke, pero el olor es bastante fuerte, no es que me desagrade, pero es como si todo el lugar oliera a el, a menos que me encuentre en su casa! Que hago aquí, yo estaba en la oficina de Tsunade-sama cuando ella me dijo que tenia una kyuubi y en ese momento grite y...ya no me acuerdo

-estas bien?

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- no grites, dobe soy yo, Sasuke-

-ah...Sasuke, lo siento es que me asustaste...pero que hago aquí en tu casa?

- pues veras cuando la alcohólica de la Hokage te dijo que tenias una kyuubi en tu interior te desmayaste, entonces ella me dijo que te llevara a tu casa- respondió este con toda la tranquilidad

-pero dijo mi casa, por que me trajiste a "tu" casa?- pregunto este con el ceño fruncido

- pues por que se me dio la gana, dobe- respondió este como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- por que siempre haces que quede como un tonto, acaso no te dije que estaba confundido?- exclamo Naruto desviando el rostro sonrojado

-pero tu mismo, cuando me respondiste el beso me dijiste que sientes lo mismo que yo-

-yo te dije que estaba confundido o no entiendes?

- tu me dijiste eso, por que tienes miedo Naruto, pero es normal sentir miedo, no tienes por que mentirme

-si tan seguro estas que yo te amo, por que me dijiste que "tengo aun una oportunidad", dime por que dijiste eso, sabiendo que te mentía

-bueno, por que sabia que tenias miedo y no quería presionarte, pero cuando te traía, acá en mis brazos inconsciente, tan inocente y tan vulnerable dije "eres dobe o que, acaso vas a dejar a la persona que es dueña de tu corazón, por el miedo que la atormenta" y pues tu estas acá, confirmando lo que yo decidí

- no, yo no te quiero... ni te amo, yo...yo no siento nada por ti, baka!- Naruto hablaba con la voz dolida, sabia que lo que estaba diciendo no era verdad, pero era verdad que tenia miedo, tanto tiempo sin afecto y además el desprecio de la gente, lo habían hecho vulnerable, por eso siempre mostraba esa fachada de chico despreocupado y sonriente.

Naruto al no estar viendo a Sasuke, no vio cuando este se acerco y lo tomo firmemente de los brazos, obligándolo a mirar sus ojos

-Sasuke, me haces daño-

-dímelo, otra vez, pero dímelo directamente a los ojos, si me dices que no me amas y que no sientes nada por mi, te dejare en paz y nunca mas te moleste, vamos dímelo, si estas tan seguro- grito Sasuke, bastante enojado

-yo...yo...- no podía, esos ojos, no podía mentirle a el, no, se estaba mintiendo a el, se estaba haciendo daño, lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas estas amenazaban por salir, mientras Sasuke seguía, zamarreándolo

- vamos dímelo en la cara Naruto, dime que no me amas!-

-no puedo baka, no puedo, te amo demasiado que no puedo, si tenia miedo, por eso no quería aceptar mis sentimientos- las lagrimas recorrían sus morenas mejillas, se aferro al cuerpo de Sasuke como si no hubiera un mañana- lo siento he sido un tonto, perdóname

- ya tranquilo, perdona, fui un poco brusco, pero es que me enfurece por tu terquedad, eres demasiado terco, dobe

Lentamente aflojo sus puños para pasarlos por la cintura de Naruto, el cual aun se encontraba llorando, con unas de sus manos levanto rostro de este , sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se veían aun mas hermosos, no podía seguir reprimiendo sus deseos, así que lentamente se acerco al rostro de Naruto, este cerro los ojos esperando que sucediera lo que tenia que suceder, Sasuke unió sus labios con los de Sasuke, en un principio el beso fue bastante simple, pero al pasar el tiempo, el beso se iba volviendo mas intenso, Sasuke recorría con sus manos la estrecha cintura de Naruto, el cual lentamente había llevado sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke, querían sentir al otro con mayor intensidad, pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-sa...Sasuke, yo...yo...yo te amo-sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas de lo que ya estaban

- pequeño dobe-

Nuevamente Sasuke asalto los labios de Naruto en eso minutos se había vuelto adicto a esos labios carnosos, suaves y dulces, eran tan embriagantes. Naruto sentía lo mismo, sentir el cuerpo se Sasuke, lo hacia estremecer, se sentía tan bien a su lado, entre sus brazos, era tan reconfortante esa sensación que nunca antes había podido sentir, las lagrimas nuevamente aparecieron en su rostro, las que fueron percibidas pos Sasuke.

-que sucede?- pregunto un poco preocupado Sasuke

- nada

- entonces por que estas llorando?

-pues estoy feliz, baka, por eso estoy llorando, nunca antes alguien me había demostrado tanto cariño y amor como tu lo estas haciendo, pero tengo una duda, por que siempre me tratabas así tan frió?

- bueno en esos momentos yo tenia miedo, por que tu me confundías, pero no era de manera conciente las palabras salían de mi boca, pero me daba cuenta que te dolían, y lo siento mucho, jamás quise herirte

- bueno, ya o importa, solo el presente es el importante- agrego este con una gran sonrisa

- bueno que te parece si dormimos, pues ya es tarde

- esta bien

Así ambos después de unos cuantos besos durante la cena, se fueron a cambiar, pero como Naruto no había traído ropa, le tuvo que pedir ropa a Sasuke, el cual le entrego un pijama azul, a pesar de que a el le quedaba chico, a Naruto le quedaba un poco grande lo que provocaba que se viera tierno e inocente, pero como le había prometido que solamente se acostarían a dormir, contuvo todos sus deseos e impulsos, así ambos durmieron esa noche en la amplia cama del Uchiha.

LA mañana pronto llego, a pesar de ser invierno, la habitación se encontraba envuelta de un acogedor calor, Sasuke con los rayos del sol había despertado, había dormido como nunca antes, a su lado se encontraba Naruto aun durmiendo, el Uchiha se le quedo mirando por un tiempo prolongado, jamás pensó poder querer tanto a una persona, a pesar de nunca habérselo demostrado abiertamente, por sus confusiones, no se arrepentía de nada. El siempre había sido directo para las cosas, a pesar de sentir un poco de pena eso no lo había dificultado declararse al pequeño kitsune.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la luminosidad del lugar le molestaba un poco, pero había un olor que lo reconfortaba, ese olor era de el, al parecer todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, como temía, abrió completamente los ojos y lo encontró ahí, a su lado, con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, por ende se sonrojo, esa sonrisa era para el, y para nadie mas.

-buenos días, Naruto

-bu-buenos días, Sasuke-chan-respondió este sonriente

-Sasuke-chan, no somos niños pequeños, Naruto-exclamo este con la ceja alzada

- pero suena bien, o quieres que te diga sasu-kun, Sasuke-koi...o – no pudo continuar por que unos labios aprisionaron los suyos en un rápido beso-Sasuke!

-que, es que te veías muy tierno, así, no lo pude evitar, si te ves irresistible, con ese pijama- expreso abiertamente el Uchiha, con un deje de lujuria en la mirada, que provoco un escalofrió en el kitsune.

- no me mires así- dijo Naruto con un poco de nerviosismo

- que no te mire como?- expreso Sasuke con su voz cargada de sensualidad

-bu...bueno...yo...es que...Sasuke tengo que ir donde Tsunade...

Así toda la magia que se había formado se fue por el escusado.

-Naruto, por que tienes que acabar las cosas de esa forma?- hablo mosqueado el Uchiha

- pues no es el momento, ahora tengo que hacer, anoche me dijiste que Tsunade-sama me iba a decir hoy, todo lo relacionado con mi problema, así que, te aguantas, por que hay mucho tiempo para cualquier otra cosa...se que para ti es importante, pero esto, me aqueja de ya mucho tiempo y quiero saber que es lo que pasa, con mi cuerpo y que relación tiene que tenga una kyuubi en vez de uno.- explico este serio

-la seriedad no va contigo Naruto, ya vamos, vistete, desayunamos y vamos donde esa vieja

-deberías tratarla mejor Sasuke-koi, no ves que el Hokage

- pues a mi poco me va

Así ambos se vistieran desayunaron, a pesar del escándalo que hizo el kitsune, por que el Uchiha no tenia ramen para comer, pasaron otros tantos minutos comiéndose entre si, hasta que Naruto, pudo zafarse de los brazos de Sasuke. Ya eran pasadas las 12 cuando pudieron llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, a esa hora pensaron que la mujer estaría tomando pero, se equivocaron y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla tomando café en vez de su típico sake.

-Naruto pensé que nunca llegarías, te he estado esperando desde la mañana- exclamo la mujer

-Tsunade-sama, llegue tan pronto, pude y disculpa si mi demora te incomodo- exclamo el muchacho un poco avergonzado, pero dirigiendo una mirada seria a Sasuke

- ya habla de una vez vieja, que no tenemos todo el tiempo para dártelo-expreso mosqueado el Uchiha

-bueno, pero siéntense primero, será una historia extraña, pero perturbador, bueno pues comenzare..., bueno cuando tu viniste con tu duda, sobre el por que eras diferente físicamente al resto, comencé a investigar en todas las carpetas, incluso en las prohibidas, pero nada, ya había desistido, cuando me tope con un pergamino muy viejo, en un principio no lo tome en cuenta, pero cuando había perdido las esperanzas, lo tome y me di cuenta que tenia el sello del cuarto Hokage, Yodaime tu padre Naruto, en el descubrí todo, el había estado investigado al kyuubi de nueve colas mucho antes que atacara la aldea, descubrió muchas cosas, principalmente investigo sobre la hembra que fue la que ataco a Konoha, ella como supe tiempo después había atado la aldea, por que ella creyó que nosotros fuimos los que asesinamos a su pareja, el macho, en ese momento nadie se dio cuanta que era una hembra y no un macho lo que estaba sellando el cuarto en ti, creo que el si sabia, y coloco todo lo que probablemente podría afectar a una persona portar a una hembra kyuubi, quizás nunca pensó que este pergamino seria la respuesta a todas tus dudas, pero bueno, aquí dice lo siguiente:

"_El portador de la hembra del kyuubi si es una mujer no representara ningún problema por ser del mismo genero femenino, pero si este no fuera el caso, los cambios serias notorios, si un hombre es el portador de esta, su desarrollo se vera afectado, en primer lugar por que las hormonas de la kyuubi son mas poderosas que la testosterona masculina de los humanos, no permitiría el desarrollo normal , el cual seria engrosamiento del cuerpo, cambio de voz, vellos y estatura, estas características secundarias serian entorpecidas, por no decir anuladas, pues en el caso de la hembra ella no necesita estas cosas en su cuerpo, eso si, se desarrollarían otro tipo de características en el cuerpo, algunas son improbables otras posibles, pero en ningún motivo crecerán "mamas", pues eso no es el caso, pues la testosterona reprime eso, eso si es muy probable, que el portador no crezca mucho a comparación de una mujer, su cintura quizás se tan angosta como la de una fémina y su voz como su rostro se suavizaran, cosas muy probables, pero también existe la posibilidad que se forme un útero artificial, como una mutación de los espermatozoides del portador, esto no conlleva que se transformen en ovarios, si no que serian capaces, si fuera el caso de unirse a otro espermio, siendo el espermio del portador una especie de ovario que podría formar un feto y eso a un bebe, este caso se produciría si existe alguna técnica que asimile la figura humana, y cada vez que se produzca esto el ovario crecerá, hasta llegar un momento en que será capaz de albergar a un bebe, en este momento, el portador comenzara a liberar una especie de olor atrayente a la especie masculina, siendo el caso chicos de igual o mayor edad los que se verán afectados, esto no acabara hasta que el portador termine "preñado", en ese momento dejara de liberar ese olor que atrae sexualmente al sexo opuesto de la kyuubi, en ese momento comenzara la gestación de un bebe en su interior ,y pues no escribo mas, por que todos estos datos son estudios aplicados a otras especias que han poseídos a humanos, si este fuera el caso, todo lo contenido en este texto es verdad y no debe ser tomado a la ligera, pues seria un peligro para el portador de kyuubi por que seria acosado, pero esto sucedería, en primer lugar si el muchacho alcanza la misma edad de una muchacha que esta en condiciones aptas de embarazarse, en este caso el periodo de celos seria en los meses de invierno, exactamente en enero y febrero, espero que esta información caiga en buenas manos, pues el bebe que nazca no será completamente normal..._"

lo demás son estupideces o sea que o viene al caso, eso es lo que dice, es tu propio padre Naruto, el que hizo estas observaciones, y creo que por lo que dice, es verdad tu has sufrido las mismas cosas, no lo crees

Naruto había escuchado cada palabra de la mujer su rostro había palidecido cuando había escuchado las notas de su padre, acaso no podía tener ya mas mala suerte, periodo de celos, embarazo...útero artificial, eso no podía ser

NO PUEDE SER, no puede ser, yo no puedo embarazarme, no es imposible, yo no puedo tener un periodo de celos, y mas encima, y mas encima...- Naruto no sabia que decir, se encontraba impactado, por todo lo que había escuchado

-si, si puede ser, en primer lugar, no creces como los demás, tu cintura es estrecha, tu voz y tu rostro son delicados y no como los demás, y mas encima usas una técnica en donde te conviertes en mujer, el "sexy no jutsu", para mi gusto es demasiada coincidencias- concluyo serio Sasuke

Naruto se sentía tan mal, acaso, su vida no podría ser un poquito normal, no, claro que no, por que ahora supuestamente el tenia una kyuubi, que tendría su periodo de celos, pero supuestamente el periodo de celos comenzaría cuando el tuviera la misma edad de una mujer capaz de dar a luz

T..Tsunade...-sama...-dijo Naruto asustado

-Dime Naruto- exclamo la mujer de forma maternal

- a...a que edad una mujer...puede...estar preparada...para...dar a...luz

- pues para serte sincera una mujer puede quedar embarazada desde los doce años, pero si se refiere a estar preparada eso seria como a los... 17...18 años mas o menos...-exclamo la mujer con una expresión de estar pensando

-17 años...YO TENGO 17 AÑOS. No puede ser, estamos a inicios de diciembre, el invierno pronto se acerca, no...No...No quiero...- en eso Naruto comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño asustado, aun era un chiquillo odiado por la mitad de Konoha y mas encima ahora era mas extraño de lo que ya pensaba que era

- lo siento Naruto, pero es así, no se puede hacer nada, solamente podría llevarte a algún lugar aislado, durante el invierno, no se podría hacer nada, pues es algo instintivo, no es algo que se pueda parar, con mis habilidades-exclamo la mujer un poco triste, pues le entristecía, que Naruto tuviera que pasar por eso

- pues yo no lo veo tan malo-

La oficina se lleno de un silencio pesado y denso, hasta que Naruto salto furioso sobre el Uchiha

como que no es tan malo, Sasuke, escuchaste...seré perseguido sexualmente por toda la población masculina, si solamente son los de Konoha, y solamente estaré en paz el momento que me embaraze! y solo tengo 17 años!

- ya para- en ese momento Sasuke abrazo fuertemente a Naruto para que no se moviera, este aun se encontraba molesto, por ende intentaba zafarse del Uchiha, pero como este era mas fuerte simplemente, dejo de oponer resistencia, estaba cansado, a pesar de haber dormido bastante, se sentía cansado así que lentamente se quedo dormido en el pecho de Uchiha, este al percatarse que Naruto estaba dormido, lo levanto en sus brazos.

-oye vieja, necesito que envíes a Naruto conmigo a la casa abandonada de mi familia que se encuentra a las afueras de la aldea, cerca del lago, quiero que se lo mandes como misión durante el invierno y espero que tu vengas con nosotros, pues eso te mereces, por no darte cuenta antes y espero que no tenga que obligarte

Sasuke, después de mandarle la mirada mas extraña la Hokage se dirigió junto a Naruto a su casa, para que este descansara y despejara su cabeza

La Hokage quedo unos minutos mirando el camino que había tomado el Uchiha hasta que cabreada se dirigió a su sillón

-que problema, tendré que aguantar a estos por mas de 4 meses, y mas encima Sasuke estará con Naruto, es obvio que están juntos, pero eso no significa que el tiempo de celos de la kyuubi no afecte a Sasuke, tengo la sospecha que no pasaremos mucho tiempo en esa famosa casa o por que logro descubrir alguna solución o Sasuke estará tan excitado sexualmente que no tendré otra que...bueno...suceda "eso" con Naruto, pero como dijo ese muchacho mal educado, tan malo no será, Naruto, tendrá una familia, después de tanto tiempo

La tarde iba meciendo a las estrellas y estas dieron espacio a la luna la cual brillaba con intensidad esa noche, Naruto no había despertado en todo el día y quizás despertaría a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto dormía pensaba en las palabras del cuarto Hokage...

"_hasta llegar un momento en que será capaz de albergar a un bebe, en este momento, el portador comenzara a liberar una especie de olor atrayente a la especie masculina, siendo el caso chicos de igual o mayor edad los que se verán afectados, esto no acabara hasta que el portador termine "preñado", en ese momento dejara de liberar ese olor que atrae sexualmente al sexo opuesto de la kyuubi, en ese momento comenzara la gestación de un bebe en su interior... seria acosado, pero esto sucedería, en primer lugar si el muchacho alcanza la misma edad de una muchacha que esta en condiciones aptas de embarazarse, en este caso el periodo de celos seria en los meses de invierno, exactamente en enero y febrero..."_

esto no me gusta nada, pero te juro Naruto que nadie te pondrá un solo dedo, antes muerto. Y ante estos pensamientos el Uchiha, callo rendido en un tranquilo sueño mientras abrazaba a Naruto...

Continuara

Jajá jajá, que emoción, he recibido muchos rewies, estoy feliz, muchas gracias, mas de diez en un capitulo es mucho, gracias a todos y esto es para todos ustedes, juéguele, pronto tendré el capi de el joven de las nieves, donde descubriremos el verdadero pasado de Naruto, a jajás...nos vemos

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí de nuevo, vengo con la continuación, estoy feliz 20 rewies happy, happy mas que naru chan, jajaja aquí contare lo que ocurre hasta el inicio del invierno, que chulada no lo creen, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esto!

"_hasta llegar un momento en que será capaz de albergar a un bebe, en este momento, el portador comenzara a liberar una especie de olor atrayente a la especie masculina, siendo el caso chicos de igual o mayor edad los que se verán afectados, esto no acabara hasta que el portador termine "preñado", en ese momento dejara de liberar ese olor que atrae sexualmente al sexo opuesto de la kyuubi, en ese momento comenzara la gestación de un bebe en su interior... seria acosado, pero esto sucedería, en primer lugar si el muchacho alcanza la misma edad de una muchacha que esta en condiciones aptas de embarazarse, en este caso el periodo de celos seria en los meses de invierno, exactamente en enero y febrero..."_

_esto no me gusta nada, pero te juro Naruto que nadie te pondrá un solo dedo, antes muerto. Y ante estos pensamientos el Uchiha, callo rendido en un tranquilo sueño mientras abrazaba a Naruto..._

**Esperando lo inevitable...**

La mañana pronto se hizo presente en la casa Uchiha, allí los dos moradores aun se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo, pero uno no estaba muy tranquilo en sus sueños, pues imágenes venían a su mente las cuales lo hacían estremecer...

_Sueño de Naruto_

_-Sasuke que haces...-pregunto asustado el kitsune_

_-pues que mas puedo si no saciar mis deseos sexuales y tu eres el mas cercano que tengo, o no?-pregunto con un rostro lleno de malicia _

_- pero por que me dices esto ahora, se supone que tu me quieres, no para tener sexo- alego Naruto al borde de las lagrimas_

_-por que tú despiertas mis instintos animales Naruto así, que nada de contemplaciones-_

_Así el Uchiha se lanzo salvajemente contra el kitsune que se encontraba horrorizado (quien no)_

_Fin del sueño..._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Naruto despertó horrorizado de aquella pesadilla, envuelto e sudor, estaba totalmente asustado

Que te pasa...Naruto- aquella voz asusto mas a Naruto que en un dos por tres se levanto de la cama, se apoyo en la pared mas cercana y saco varios shuriken ( de la dimensión desconocida) amenazando a Sasuke con ellos

Aléjate de mi , pervertido, no me tocas ni me hables ni nada...- el pobre seguía traumatizado por la pesadilla (XD)

-Naruto fue una pesadilla.-exclamo el Uchiha intentando tranquilizar al kitsune

entonces tu no me quieres para saciar tus instintos animales y sexuales?-pregunto de manera inocente Naruto

QUEEEEE! de cierta forma lo pensé, pero no de esa forma como crees eso de mi, después que te dije que te quiero , te voy a querer para saciar mis necesidades sexuales...Naruto por favor

Bueno, es que se veía tan real...que pensé de verdad, y como te vi. al lado mío sin polera, con el pelo desordenado y me asuste, no es nada agradable que te digan un poco mas eres mi juguete sexual, estoy aburrido ven a entretenerme...no lo crees. –exclamo el kitsune con sus ojos llorosos

esos se me viene a la mente de vez en cuando no , no debe ser nada agradable... como seria soñar con Naruto diciéndome, soy tu juguete sexual, ven para que te entretenga... y la hemorragia nasal no se hizo esperar

SASUKE! Eres un pervertido!- exclamo horrorizado el kitsune

- no es eso, tengo problemas de ...hemorragia nasal...- excuso esperando que Naruto le creyera

deberías ir a ver a un medico entonces –exclamo Naruto con toda la inocencia del mundo

Así el Uchiha se levanto para curarse su extraño problema de hemorragia nasal, mientras Naruto hacia el desayuno, para los dos, este ultimo aun estaba un poco impresionado por la revelación de la Hokage, se sentía un poco extraño pensando que en pocos días seria acosado por la población masculina... esto es una desgracia, todos los hombres de Konoha me van a acosar, espero que Kakashi no me persiga, como esta con Iruka sensei, espero que el lo contenga, y si en esos días esta Jiraiya...

NOOOOOO!1 mi persona corre peligro, con ese pervertido, me acosara día y noche y si me descuido, quizás...NO, no quiero tener un hijo con el, primero muerto antes de tener un segundo Jiraiya, debo huir lo mas lejos posible...aun convento ahí, nunca me topare con un hombre, pero me seguirán allá...y si me sigue, Chouji, Shiba, kiba, Neji...el cejas encrespadas...o...Gaara...NOOOO, no quiero Sasuke, por lo que mas quieras no dejes que alguien se me acerque no quiero un hijo tan feo...por favor!- exclamo el kitsune histérico

El Uchiha tan solo escuchaba a su koi, gritar histéricamente a los cinco vientos, aunque el kitsune tenia razón, que podía hacer el, si era verdad que haría el en el caso de que a el también le afectara, y anduviera tras Naruto, para embarazarlo, aunque la idea no era tan mala ( pervertido), no le atraía eso de competir con media Konoha por su Naruto, por que si, Naruto era solo de el y de nadie mas, que alguien osara poner un solo dedo sobre la piel de Naruto, por que ahí conocería lo que realmente es capaz de hacer Sasuke Uchiha por lo suyo.

Luego del extraño desayuno que compartieron ,donde Naruto seguía como maniático, con lo de ser perseguido por la población masculina de Konoha, se fueron nuevamente donde la Hokage para pedirle mas información sobre el asunto y poder prepararse por que tan solo faltaba días para el inicio oficial del invierno y eso solo significaría problemas para el pobre de Naruto.

Naruto que haces aquí , espero que no me vengas con tus berrinches de ayer, no es mi culpa-exclamo un poco cansada la mujer

No. No es eso Tsunade-sama, es que vinimos para saber si usted sabes alguna cosa para prepararme para el invierno

Bueno, en realidad no, pero aprovechando que estas aquí quiero hablar unas palabras contigo a solas, nos permites Sasuke

Sasuke ni protesto por la simple razón que Naruto no le había mandado una mirada llena de amor, si no todo lo contrario, cosa que borro cualquier intención de reclamar. LA Hokage espero que Sasuke saliera de la oficina para poder hablar con Naruto

-que tienes que decirme, para que no tenga que estar Sasuke-pregunto un poco intrigado el kitsune

- pues mira Naruto, yo se que tu con Sasuke ya se entendieron y todo, pero este problema del kyuubi será un verdadero reto para ambos, tu ya sabes que el ciclo de celos de la kyuubi afecta los hombre de Konoha, verdad

- si y eso que?

- no te has dado cuenta que Sasuke es también un hombre y lo mas probable es que también sea afectado

-pues si lo he pensado, pero...

- no estas seguro, si Sasuke responderá como el, o como un hombre con deseo de reproducción. No es cierto- pregunto seria la mujer

- pues si, yo se que en algún momento Sasuke querrá hacer eso, es normal, pero me da un poco de miedo, no en que sea el que me embarace, si no en el hecho de que otro hombre me poseyera no seria capaz de volver a mirar a Sasuke, nunca mas en mi vida, seria demasiado doloroso, para mi, por que de aquel acto nacería un niño, algo que siempre me recordaría la traición que cometí- exclamo el muchacho al borde del llanto

-en ese caso, creo que existe una pequeña solución, pero es solo para que ningún otro hombre que no sea Sasuke te posea, es simple, a inicios del próximo año nos iremos tu, yo y Sasuke a la cabaña de su familia que se encuentra a las afueras de la cuidad, pero hasta ese momento tendrás que cuidar de tu "trasero", es en ese momento en que Sasuke tendrá despierto ese instinto de cuidar su territorio si es que me entiendes-

-creo que si, Tsunade-sama, pero en el caso que Sasuke, de inmediato quiera tenerme, que voy a hacer?

-mira si no estoy equivocada, el periodo de celos dura 4 meses, pero solo 2 meses son los meses de mayor fertilidad, me entiendes, esos meses son enero y febrero, antes Sasuke, no tendrá un deseo sexual muy grande hacia ti solo, te protegerá para asegurarse de que seas de el en el mejor momento

-eso me asusta un poco...

- pero eso solo tendrá efecto en Sasuke, en los demás solamente tendrá la intención sexual, por que no siente algo tan especial como el Uchiha hacia ti, es por de suma importancia que en lo que queda de año, no te separes de Sasuke, por nada del mundo

-esta bien...

-bueno ahora necesito hablar con Sasuke también a solas, puedes llamarlo

Naruto un poco mejor tras la conversación con la Hokage se dirigió al exterior donde Sasuke esperaba paciente a que lo llamaran.

-Sasuke la Hokage quiere hablar contigo un momento-exclamo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-esta bien, tu espérame acá afuera-exclamo Sasuke de manera posesiva

-como quieras

Así Sasuke un poco mosqueado entro a la oficina de lo Hokage adentro la mujer se encontraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro

-que quieres vieja, no tengo todo el tiempo para regalártelo

-Sasuke no seas tan impaciente y tan maleducado, me respetabas más cuando tenias 16 años-

-pues en ese entonces descubrí tu verdadero yo, cuando por poco me empelotas enfrente de toda Konoha, vieja borracha- grito sonrojado el Uchiha

- pues fue un accidente, además tu popularidad creció a montones o no?

-crees que eso me importa!

-bueno, eso no importa ahora, solo quería decirte unas cuantas cosas, tu sabes que Naruto pronto comenzara con su periodo de celos, es ahí donde tu entras en juego...

-por que?

-tu por ya estar con Naruto, esperaras la fecha en que el este con la mayor probabilidad de aparearse y quedar embarazado hasta entonces tu, protegerás a Naruto, pues tus instintos de territorio te lo exigirán además de que lo protegerás de que lo dañen obviamente, defendiéndolo de los demás que quieran estar con el, pero también el lado negativo tu cuando lo hagas tuyo no será tu mismo así que podría ser peligroso para el físicamente, pues podrías lastimarlo, si es que me entiendes, pero no seria mas que eso...

-QUE, solo eso, te parece poco, que un poco mas lo viole y todo!

-bueno, eso yo que se, lo que importa es lo que te dije, ahora vete que tengo asuntos que resolver antes de partir con ustedes...

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a la casa del ultimo, pues no tenían otra cosa que hacer, así pasaron los días, disfrutando su nueva relación juntos conociéndose mas y amándose hasta los huesos sin llegar a intimidar...los días se convirtieron en semanas, solo faltaban dos días para el inicio del invierno cuando el kitsune comenzó a sentir ciertas cosas diferentes.

Era aun de noche, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se sentía un poco mal, tenia un poco revuelto el estomago, además sentía que la ropa lo lastimaba, era una sensación muy extraña, e incomoda, para el, pues sabia que lo que sentía no estaba sucediendo realmente, era simplemente la reacción de su cuerpo por la fecha, pero la cercanía de eso también lo asustaba, no sabia que iba a pasar en dos días mas según su calendario , así que un poco intranquilo se fue a acostar al lado de el Uchiha.

La mañana pronto llegó en la casa Uchiha, ahí en la cama se encontraba Sasuke levantándose de un tranquilo sueño, al hacerlo se percato que su kitsune no se encontraba en la cama, así que lo busco, pues no era su costumbre levantarse tan temprano.

-Naruto! Donde te metiste-llamaba una y otra vez, pero nadie le respondía, hasta que paso por el baño, ahí se podían escuchar extraños ruidos, que inquietaron a Sasuke.

-Naruto estas ahí?

-vete Sasuke!

-nani?

-que te vallas, no quiero que vallas a entrar me escuchaste o si no te golpearé y no es broma

-que! Yo entro a mi casa como se da mi gana y tú no me lo vas a impedir mas si eres mi novio, me escuchaste!-y sin mas abrió la puerta

-por favor...

Las palabras de Naruto se perdieron en el ambiente, Sasuke solamente se quedo mirando a su novio que se encontraba en el suelo en una de las esquinas del baño , encogido, podía sentir que el cuerpo del pequeño temblaba, también su piel en ciertas partes tenía extraños signos y un extraño, pero agradable olor inundaba la habitación , Sasuke se acerco al kitsune, que solamente intentaba esconder su rostro de este, intrigado le levantó el rostro a Naruto el cual tan solo desvió la mirada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de manera extraña, sus ojos eran mas azules de lo normal, y sus labios estaban mas sonrojados, como si estuvieran pintados ( cosa que no paso), el Uchiha quedó perplejo ante aquella visión y un peculiar calor se hizo presente en su entrepierna que se fue propagando por todo su cuerpo.

-Naruto...

-no digas nada...me levante hoy en la mañana...y así estaba...

-te ves demasiado inocente...

-inocente, ya lo se, pero no se que puede producir esto...

-Naruto, por favor sale del baño...por favor

-eh?

-no quiero hacer algo que no debo por el momento, tu tan solo sale, es mejor...necesito una ducha fría y tu no estas ayudado en nada

-por que?

-tu rostro...me...produce cosas extrañas que me...están...excitando...

-nani!...no puede ser, pero por que si todavía no es invierno...

-Naruto, el invierno empieza hoy

-que!

-tenías el calendario del año pasado

-por eso no me calzaba...eh...mejor me voy...no te ves muy bien que digamos...

Cuando Naruto salio del baño se escucho un extraño grito proveniente del interior, Naruto se encontraba preocupado por el Uchiha, pues tan solo había visto su rostro y se había excitado, eso era un gran problema, pues aún quedaban 10 días para el próximo año, y eso si que lo asustaba, pensando en esto se fue a la habitación y se cambió, poniéndose ropa que le tapara la mayor cantidad de piel y decidió salir para despejar un poco su mente, aún era temprano y no había mucha gente, pero a los pocos minutos se arrepintió de haber salido.

Cuando salió se encontró con Neji y lee, los cuales al mirarlo, le hicieron sentir un escalofrío por toda su espalda, lo estaban mirando con unos ojos muy extraños que lo asustaron.

-eh...muchachos...sucede algo?-pregunto asustado el kitsune

-queremos...-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-que quieren...?

-tu cuerpo

-...

Naruto tan solo al escuchar esas palabras palideció notoriamente, pues Neji y lee lentamente se comenzaron a acercar, sin dudarlo ni por un momento salto al techo mas cercano y comenzó a huir, ellos lo seguían de muy cerca, pero no previno que al hacer esto, el olor que despedía se propagara con mayor facilidad, así que en unos cuantos minutos, tenía a kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, lee, gai, y cientos de hombres tras sus pasos, se encontraba muy asustado, y sin mas hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Sasuke!

El Uchiha, recién había salido de la ducha, no sabía pero no le había gustado en lo más mínimo que su cuerpo reaccionara así tan solo al ver el rostro de Naruto, pero le preocupo más no encontrarlo dentro de la casa y se le vino lo único razonable, que Naruto había salido solo, sin pensarlo mucho se vistió, y salio a buscarlo. Ya llevaba varios minutos buscándolo y de lo único que se había percatado era que faltaban todos los hombres mayores que Naruto, pues donde pasaba las mujeres hablaban bastantes enojadas.

-no se que le pasa a este muchacho, saliendo disparado siguiendo una masa de hombres

-pero me pregunto que estarán siguiendo, por que me fije que habían muchos hombres, además de muchachos de no mas de 18 años...

-oye...mama

-que sucede may?

-yukito estaba persiguiendo a una persona

-una persona?

-Si...creo que era rubio, andaba con un traje azul...no pude ver mucho, pero parece que estaba asustado

En ese mismo instante se escucho el grito asustado y desesperado de Naruto-Sasuke!

Este sin pensarlo salió al auxilio de su novio, pues ya había escuchado lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, en pocos minutos había alcanzado la masa de gente que corría por los techos de la aldea.

Eran demasiado persistentes, ya habían recorrido toda la villa por los techos y seguían tras del sin bacilar, eso ya lo estaba aterrando, y Sasuke aun no llegaba, eso si seguía así se iba a poner feo, pero feo para el. Decidió seguir el camino por tierra, pero al hacerlo se metió en una callejón sin salida, cuando intento salir, ya tenía a todos sus seguidores rodeándolo, no tenía por donde escapar y sin más todos se lanzaron hacia el, cerro los ojos para no ver nada, en ese momento sintió que alguien lo agarraba fuerte mente de la cintura y lo alzaba, así por miedo estuvo varios minutos sin abrirlos hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-si serás dobe, como se te ocurre salir sin mi-abrió sus ojos y delante de el se encontraba Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojados, lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al Uchiha

-Sasuke tenía mucho miedo, todos me miraban muy feo, no debí haber salido sin ti...me dio mucho miedo...pensé que no vendrías...pensé que ellos me...

-sshhh...ya, no te preocupes, estoy aquí a tu lado, eso es lo importante, mejor vamos nos

-si...podemos ir a visitar a Iruka sensei?

-claro...espero que ellos no estén afectados

Naruto aún seguía asustado, pero era abrazado por los fuertes brazos del Uchiha que lo relajaban, Sasuke iba atento a las personas con las cuales se cruzaban, pues podían atacar a Naruto en cualquier, como ese.

-allá va, vamos antes que se escape de nuevo!

Tan solo eso hizo que Naruto se tensara, Sasuke sin esperar que la muchedumbre los atacara, levanto a Naruto en sus brazos y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, los perdieron en pocos minutos, y si darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de Iruka, sin esperar que alguien les abriera la puerta, entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. La casa se encontraba bastante iluminada, por la hora era probable, que Iruka estuviera despierto.

-Kakashi, levántate de una vez...ya es tarde

-nmo quecho...

-este hombre...mejor me voy a desayunar...todas las mañas es lo mismo...

Quizás su maestro se enfadaría por su intromisión pero no tenían otra elección, Iruka entro tranquilamente a la cocina con su traje de chuunin, cuando se propuso a sacar algo de la alacena, los pudo ver, se quedo viéndolos por uno segundos, hasta que extrañamente callo al piso de manera estruendosa.

-Iruka que sucede-Kakashi salio corriendo de la habitación en bóxer y el pelo totalmente desordenado-son ustedes, que hacen aquí a estas horas...Iruka despierta...es solo...un Naruto con la cara un poco diferente y un...Sasuke con unos ojos bastantes extraños y mejillas sonrojadas, pero no es nada tan malo-dicho esto el chuunin se levanto del suelo como si nada indicando a los dos muchachos que se encontraban abrazados.

-me asustaron...no lo vuelvan a hacer y...que es ese extraño olor...Kakashi lo sientes?

-eh...si, es un olor dulzon...se me revuelve el estomago... - y sin mas Kakashi callo al suelo, con ojitos en espiral

-esto es extraño...me ayudan a llevarlo a la habitación y ahí me explican

Los tres hombres levantaron a Kakashi y lo llevaron a la habitación que no era apta para cardiacos, estaba llena de todo tipo de elementos para tener una noche...bastante entretenida

-no se fijen en los adornos de la habitación, son detalles...el olor si es pesado, pero no es para que se desmaye...de donde viene ese olor?

-creo que soy –respondió un poco avergonzado el kitsune

-y por que tienes ese olor?

-es una larga historia...agregó Sasuke

-tengo mucho tiempo, dudo que este se abra un ojo antes del mediodía y recién son las 9 de la mañana y hoy yo no tengo clases

-...-Naruto no se sentía muy cómodo de contar ese problemilla

-bueno, creo que Naruto no se siente muy cómodo, así que yo te contare...todo comenzó cuando...

Continuara...

Jajajajajaj soy mala, los deje ...ahí de nuevo... creo que no conté, que también las personas que están enamoradas de verdad no les afecta el olor de Naruto, si no les produce algo diferente..Espero que les allá gustado esperen el próximo capi, que no se cuando llegue p que debo actualizar lo demás...nos vemos...

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Eh, vuelto a las andanzas y con nueva información, que ayudara al transcurso de la historia, ahora puedo decir que los programas educativos sirven para algo...jojojo, muchas gracias a todas las persona que me han escrito se los agradezco, jojo esto s para ustedes...

_Los tres hombres levantaron a Kakashi y lo llevaron a la habitación que no era apta para cardiacos, estaba llena de todo tipo de elementos para tener una noche...bastante entretenida_

_-no se fijen en los adornos de la habitación, son detalles...el olor si es pesado, pero no es para que se desmaye...de donde viene ese olor?_

_-creo que soy –respondió un poco avergonzado el kitsune_

_-y por que tienes ese olor?_

_-es una larga historia...agregó Sasuke_

_-tengo mucho tiempo, dudo que este se abra un ojo antes del mediodía y recién son las 9 de la mañana y hoy yo no tengo clases_

_-...-Naruto no se sentía muy cómodo de contar ese problemilla_

_-bueno, creo que Naruto no se siente muy cómodo, así que yo te contare...todo comenzó cuando..._

**Malditas feromonas...**

Sasuke recién había terminado de contarle a Iruka los grandes problemas que se acercaban para el y Naruto, este se encontraba impresionado, por lo que había escuchado, era sumamente extraño todo, o sea tantas contradicciones con la información que ellos tenían sobre el kyuubi eran excesivas.

como pueden ser tan imbeciles o retrasados mentales, para no darse cuenta que no era uno, si una...acaso no pueden ver que el tiene cosas y ella no...quizás el cuarto...se le olvido decirlo antes de morir o lo pillo desprevenido la muerte (XD), pero si esto es verdad, Naruto sufrirá bajo el...bueno "eso" de Sasuke y si no me equivoco en los últimos meses su relación se a estrechado más de lo que imaginaba, pues por lo que he averiguado como buen ninja, Kakashi le ha enseñado todo los trucos de un " pervertido" y como dice el buen dicho el alumno siempre supera al maestro..Eso me da miedo" al pensar esto un fuerte escalofrío lo hizo estremecer

-que sucede Iruka-sensei-preguntó preocupado Naruto

-Naruto...-con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos-debemos hablar algo muy urgente...y también tiene que leer el súper libro de Kakashi...es un libro extraño, entupido, pero muy serio lo que me asusto en un comienzo, pero eso no viene al caso...se llama...a ya me acorde..."momentos de mayor fertilidad masculina, lo que un hombre debe saber para saber cual es el momento propicio para hacer eso a su koi"-puntualizo este completamente sonrojado

-pero que nombre más entupido...-aporto Sasuke con su ya muy sexy voz

-Sasuke no seas así...-puntualizo este con un tierno puchero

-...-este puchero provocó extrañas cosas en Sasuke que en un dos por tres se estaba ya tapando la nariz, pues era victima de una hemorragia nasal

--Sasuke-kun! Ve al baño...me manchas el piso...ah y de pasada te quedas allá por unos minutos, debo conversar algo con Naruto-chan!

-argh...-respondió mientras se dirigía al baño a solucionar su problema de nariz

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, solo se podía escuchar es suave (sonoro) ronquido de Kakashi, que yacía dormido sobre la cama, donde abrazaba a una almohada mientras murmuraba extrañas cosas.

-Iruka...no seas malito... que tiene que ellos esperen...solo será un ratito...si no...Claro hombre...cualquier cosa que les diga les da lo mismo...solo quiero sentirte junto a mi...vamos...yo se que quieres...si yo te quiero mucho...pero es que ya no aguanto...pero si tu me provocas...por eso Naruto es tan infantil, amable, inocente...pero si es parecido a ti...me provocas en todos los sentidos

- /-Naruto estaba totalmente sonrojado ante las palabras de su maestro dormido

-eh... / Naruto mejor vamos a la sala...esto no es recomendable que lo escuches, por que no va por un buen camino...siempre es lo mismo...y yo se a donde llega...es un problema tener un novio que habla dormido y mas encima trasmite las conversaciones pasadas...al menos nadie las escucha...-decía esto mientras sacaba a Naruto fuera de ese lugar lleno de perversión ( pero si el duerme ahí), pues sus oídos no estaban aún preparados para eso, pero quizás por lo que había escuchado, su inocencia sería destruida por el pervertido de Uchiha.

-Iruka sensei, por que lloras y tienes un puño en lo alto?-pregunto lleno de inocencia Naruto

-Naru-chan...te van a pervertir...por que kyuubi tenías que ser hembra...perviertes su mente antes de tiempo...el no se lo merece...bueno quizás quiera saber, pero aún es joven...Kakashi, por que le enseñaste tus manías pervertidas al Uchiha- ya estaba hablando solo y el pobre de Naruto lo escuchaba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y totalmente sonrojado mientras negaba con la cabeza todo lo que decía su maestro- el era tan inocente como Naruto, pero esos simples meses a tu lado, lo transformaron en un segundo Kakashi...

-Iruka-sensei...-el aludido escucho un pequeño susurro, pues el pobre naru estaba tan avergonzado que con suerte hablaba

-NARUTO!...lo siento... es que a veces hablo solo...pero bueno...ignora todo lo que dije a pesare que todo es verdad, pero lo que realmente te quería decir es que debes tener mucho cuidado...pues bueno, nadie sabe, pero tome ciertas clases sobre sexualidad masculina y periodos de fertilidad(X) y ahora que recuerdo...cuando una persona esta en su periodo de fertilidad produce feromonas que son percibidas por otras personas...en realidad el sexo opuesto...y pues bueno se excitan inconscientemente, pero como este caso se trata del kyuubi, la excitación no es inconsciente, si no conciente, pues tus feromonas son mas poderosas de lo normal..Y eso es altamente probable...

-feromonas...que es eso?

-acaso nunca estudias?

-pues eso que tiene que ver con el entrenamiento ninja?

-eh...tienes razón, peor eso es importante...y ahora que recuerdo...el Uchiha ya leyó el libro de Kakashi...es un libro especialmente para semes...por que se los recomendé...pero que se le va a ser...tendrás que bueno aguantar el amigo de Sasuke...

-que amigo?-que inocente

-pues bueno...uno que tiene...entre las piernas...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...NANI! Que...ese amiguito...no Iruka sensei no quiero aún soy muy joven para que esa cosa este dentro de mi...-dos cascaditas en sus ojos azules...

-la vida de un uke es así Naruto...no hay otro camino...-justo en ese momento dieron las doce y Kakashi apareció por la puerta de la habitación vestido con su súper traje de ninja...Iruka al verlo se sonrojo (XD)-

-hola...valla...que buen descanso...que hay para desayunar?-pregunto este mientras miraba con su súper ojo sexy a su koi

-..Eh...bueno...eh...ah...-Iruka estaba en trance viendo a su novio

-Kakashi-sensei esto es de todos los días?-preguntó Naruto con una gran gota en la cabeza

-eh...pues no...Depende de lo que hayamos hecho durante la noche...-su ojito se ponía más feliz de lo normal...

-...no preguntaré que hicieron...se pone demasiado feliz al recordarlo e Iruka-senmsei parece sonámbulo...cuando saldrá Sasuke del baño?...debería ir al medico las hemorragias pueden ser peligrosas...eh...mejor lo voy a buscar...el ambiente aquí esta muy raro...-así Naruto muy rapidito se salió de la escena para dirigirse al baño, pensando que encontraría a Sasuke...sanito...pero se había equivocado

Naruto entro como si nada en la habitación del baño estaba oscura a pesar de la hora del día, le dio poca importancia, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, no vei a Sasuke por ningún lado, hasta que sintió un buen agarron en su pobre trasero

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-rápidamente se alejo del agresor que rápidamente se alejo para ocultarse en la oscuridad, Naruto se había asustado, pero de lo que se asustaba más era que el chakra era se Sasuke, el le había agarrado su precioso traserito-Sasuke, por que me agarras el trasero?...oye sale de las sombras (XD)

-pero Naruto-so voz sonaba mas ronca de lo normal-por que no jugamos un ratito tu y yo...eh?-mientras hablaba se iba acercando peligrosamente a Naruto, este podía sentir que Sasuke no estaba bien, sus ojos se lo demostraban eran una combinación de rojo y negro, lo que hacia un rojo muy oscuro, mucho mas oscuro que el rojo de su sharingan

-ehh...Sasuke...eh...te sucede algo?

-algo...pues nada...simplemente tu cuerpo me vuelve loco, pero tan solo quiero jugar un ratito con tigo y tu...cuerpo...que te parece...eh?-ahora se encontraba pegado al cuerpo de Naruto el cual no sabía como responder...en ese mismo momento Sasuke lo iba a besar cuando un espeso humo se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras que Sasuke caía inconsciente al piso

-SASUKE!...se murió! No...que malo es...-y seguía llorando como niño pequeño

-calma Naruto...solo Kakashi lo dejo fuera de combate...aunque no debería haberlo golpeado...

-un hombre excitado...es peligroso...-mientras alzaba su mano al estilo gai-sensei

-ehhh...Iruka sensei...me da miedo...

-ya somos dos Naruto...y yo soy el que duerme con el, pero bueno ya váyanse a entrenar y dejen de molestar acá-y sin mas Iruka hecho a Naruto y aun Kakashi que por tonto se tuvo que llevar a Sasuke en la espalda...lo que dejaba una buena vista del trasero del Uchiha para el kitsune.

Durante el trayecto al puente, Kakashi hablaba de los mas diversos temas, pero tan solo le hablaba al aire, pues el inocente de Naru (XD) se encontraba caminando tras el, precisamente embobado mirando el buen trasero que se gastaba Sasuke.

Que lindo trasero tiene...pero que pienso...si me escuchara...que vergüenza...-movimiento negativo de la cabeza mientras ponía sus manitas en su rostro-pero Sasuke tiene toda la culpa de estar tan bueno...creo que esa pose de que yo-soy-el-mas-sexy-de-esta-cuidad-así-que-jodanse...le viene como anillo al dedo...pero...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-había sentido un doloroso apretón en su tierno trasero –quien agarra mi tiernito trasero!-cuando se dio vuelta se dio cuenta que no debería haber gritado y ni siquiera haber salido de su linda camita, atrás de el estaban todos sus amigos con ojos raros menos Shino que se veía como siempre.

-ola Naruto...-Shino

-ho-hola Shino...por que están todos acá?-pregunto este mas pálido que Sasuke (XD)

-pues no se que hacen ellos acá...pues solamente los seguí...

-naru-chan!-grito de Neji, lee, Shikamaru, kiba, Chouji...que seguí comiendo...pero con la mirada atenta en el cuerpito de Naruto

-ehh...ehhh...que los trae por aquí muchachos...esta lindo el día verdad...jjijijijijiji-risa nerviosa, mientras retrocedía lentamente donde se encontraba Kakashi el cual estaba muy divertido viendo a los muchachos con cara de desnudo a Naruto con la mirada, y en un dos por tres Naruto ya había desaparecido con los 5 muchachos tras el...

-que juventud...eso pareció copia de gai...debo aprender a ser mas selectivo...

-oe Kakashi...

-dime Shino

-por que todos esos persiguen a Naruto como los otros adultos?

-es una larga historia...

-a que a que lleguen de mas me la cuentas

-pero tiene que quedar completamente este secreto entre los tres...eh bueno Sasuke no cuenta por que esta inconsciente (XD)...

-OK

Naruto corría como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía que era rápido y que sus compañeros por culpa de las malditas feromonas se pusieron mas entupidos de lo normal (algunos), pensó lo mas rápido que le dio su mente, llevaban corriendo ya diez minutos cuando al fin una idea le llego a la cabeza si hago el kage bunshi no jutsu, los puedo distraer con mis copias y yo volver donde Sasuke y Kakashi y Shino?...si Shino no me siguió, uno menos...así que manos a la obra.

Así siguiendo su propio plan, logró despistar a sus amigos y volver junto a su maestro, koi y amigo (Kakashi, Sasuke y Shino XD)

-y eso es todo...

-interesante, pero que problema para el, al menos quedan pocos días así este, le hará eso y ya no habrá ese problema si no otro

-me pregunto por que a ti no te afecto la feromona de Naruto

-debe ser por mis insectos, tiene sus propias feromonas y yo he vivido tanto tiempo con ellos que no me perturban las feromonas

-XD

-KAKASHI SENSEI!-grito que se escucho por toda Konoha

-Naruto!-el nombrado estaba totalmente acalorado, colorado y jadeando por el gran esfuerzo lo que provoco que el Uchiha despertará

-sexo, sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo

-pafff!-cachetada marca Uzumaki-despierta maldito pervertido!

-eh!-Sasuke se acariciaba su mejilla recién golpeada sin entender nada-que te pasa dobe, por que me golpeas?

-por que eres un maldito hentai, pervertido, sexopata, maniático del sexo, depravado, degenerado y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber , quizás si busco la palabra pervertido, encuentro tu nombre...por que mi novio...es tan pervertido...

-Naruto...

-puede que sea lindo y todo

-Naruto...

-pero no es para que llegue a eso y

-NARUTO!

-si querido sasu-chan?-con ojitos de borrego degollado (alguien ha visto a un cordero degollado, siempre sale XD)

-eh...bueno, la cosa es que por que venias gritando?

-ah...eso...así es que Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y lee me viene siguiendo...-respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-...-un extraño aura se comenzó a formar a espaldas del Uchiha, mientras comenzaba a acumular chakra en su mano para hacer el chidori, levanto sus ojos y estaban con su sexy sharingan-espero que no lo intenten Naruto es mío...Kakashi, nos vemos a las afueras de la cuidad y tu igual Shino, pues solo por que estas lejos de MI Naruto...y tu Naruto vamos-sin mas el Uchiha cargo con un brazo al kitsune mientras desaparecía por la villa

-SASUKE! SUELTAME!DATTEBAYO!

-ehh...es un novio muy celoso Sasuke...

-quien no, pero se va al extremo...no me gustaría tener al Uchiha como enemigo...

-Tu lo has dicho, pero mejor vamos, no se ni para que te quiere a ti muchacho

-podría ser que sabe que mis insectos contrarrestan las feromonas de kyuubi?

-no lo creo estaba K.O...así que lo dudo, pero para alejar a cualquiera, o quiero problemas de gente herida por culpa de un Uchiha, que a la vez estará K.o por su novio...jujuuuju

-ehh...que mas se puede hacer

5 MINUTOS DESPUES A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CUIDAD

-Sasuke yamete, que te me quites te digo!

-ahhh, ya deja de quejarte...

Desde que habían llegado se habían quedado sentados, mas precisamente Naruto sobre Sasuke, el kitsune estaba incomodo, mientras el Uchiha mas feliz no podía estar contacto con trasero blandito estaba presente en su mente, en ese instante llego Kakashi, junto a Shino.

-Kakashi-sensei...no me vuelva a dejar junto a este pervertido, me paso mano- cascaditas en sus lindos ojos

-ehhh...yo no puedo hacer nada, además tu quieres XD

-punto bajo-ehhh...bueno yo... / ...este bueno...quizás solo un poquito...pero es que...bueno...- y seguía hablando solo de manera chibi (w) y muy sonrojadito

-que kawaii!-Sasuke va y lo abraza...mientras sus ojitos son dos estrellitas-que lindo, Por eso te adoro, haré lo que sea, pero sigue así de kawaii!

-ehhh...bueno Shino, puedes poner una barrera con tus insectos?-pregunto Kakashi con su ojito sonriente

-si-así en un dos por tres habían varios bichitos rodeándolos, no eran muchos no alcanzaban los 1000 (XD)

-tan poquitos?-pregunto el ninja copia mientras miraba como Sasuke abrazaba a Naruto melosamente y este mas sonrojado no podía estar

-ey, no insultes a mis amigos...eso es suficiente para diluir las feromonas de la kyuubi

-entonces te pediré prestado a Kurenai, así Naruto no tendrá tantos seguidores...

- lo que sea, por que es bastante entupido ver a todos como babosos tras Naruto, puede que sea tierno, infantil, incluso bonito, pero no es para tanto- detrás de el comenzó a fluir gran cantidad de chakra que se escuchaba como cántico de pajarito ( que será)

- que dijiste Shino, creo que no escuche muy bien?-Sasuke estaba bastante susceptible a los comentarios dirigidos a Naruto

-ehh...pues que Naruto se ve muy bien a tu lado...-exclamo este bastante preocupado del chidori que se encontraba en la mano izquierda del Uchiha que al decir eso en un dos por tres desapareció

-eso si que es verdad, así me gusta...- y de nuevo se fue a abrazar de Naruto que de nuevo se sonrojo, pues Sasuke lo miraba demasiado

-esta muy susceptible diría yo...

-querido nuevo alumno, tu lo has dicho un Uchiha, celoso, no es nada, comparado a uno enojado por malos comentarios a su novio...

-esto será demasiado largo para mi...

-pero como dicen por las cosas no se pueden poner peor-

Groso error...

Continuará...

Contestando al fin rewies...no se, epro siempre se me olvida hacerlo...Jojojoj, en el próximo aparecerán nuevos personajes conocidos JOJojjojojo...Sasuke prepárate, la guerra se declara...Sasuke VS todos...XD

**Hitmoy miwa akimoto**: pues gracias y te he vuelto a ser feliz, espero que te guste

**Mistinside:** tu lo has dicho, muy imbeciles, pues si aquí sale po ke algunos no son afectados y otros por las extrañezas de la naturaleza, gracias espero que te guste y besos

**Maca-chan15:** obviamente para eso esta Sasuke, pero las feromonas o sea los olorcitos de Naruto le van a traer más de un problema XD

**Hermi18: **casi, no puedo permitir que le lleguen a hacer eso, puede ser casi, jujujuu, incluso pienso poner a otros que son mas peligrosos XD, pero Sasuke peleara con garras, pies y dientes XD

**Chibi-hinata:** si, me has leído la mente?...XD (inner: no puede o eres tonta) claro que tiene que aparecer, desde que lo vi en la serie babeo...no tanto como por Sasuke, pero ...jkuajauajau...

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **otra mas, eso esta bueno, intuyen...jajaja, si pero tiene una gran secreto eso, no se donde lo puse, pero las personas enamoradas de corazón no caen, y otras excepciones como Shino...bicho XD

**Armonik **me gusta que queden en la intriga

**Fatigan-san: **me siento honrada que me escribas, sigo mucho de tus fic alucino con ellos, y pues mi imaginación, trabaja 25 hrs. Diarias ajajajajajajXD, pero garxcias y espero que te allá gustado este capi besos

**Aguila fanel **tu lo has dicho una muy buena pareja, jejjjee, imposible que lo maten, pensar solamente en naru, con pocas ropas puede incluso revivir tan solo para escucharlo... OO! Me eh salido del tema, epro eso va a pasar pues ya se mas o menos como Naru perderá la virginidad...que suena trágico, pero tan solo de pensarlo se me revuelven las hormonas, neuronas y todo XD

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer...nos estaremos leyendo

Sayonara...

"muchas veces dañamos a la persona que mas amamos con palabras que no reflejan lo que siente nuestro corazón, por eso cada vez que puedas con un solo gesto puedes remediarlo y expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos"


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias a causado controversia el capitulo pasado...oh...y adivinen que el próximo es lemon seguro jojojoj, para ello debo prepárame mucho por que si que habrá beepppppp en el próximo...se nota la influencia de papa Naruto aquí xD, peor bueno respondo algunos de los rewiers y nos vamos con la historia...

**hermi18**: pues y ve no sea en este capi pero...habrá mucho pervertivismo...jjjojo eso si

**Ada-chan**: no te preocupes jiujiu jojj si así es las hormonas afectan a este hombre...que manera de ser celoso, no? Gracias por seguir mi historia y me hace muy feliz que te guste...jojo, nos vemos

**Maca-chan15**: Sasuke al rescate si, pero naru-chan preferirá que no valla pues aquí se vera el lado B de las hormonas, acaso a Naruto no lo afectan?..Pues aquí se descubrirá...

**Amazona verde**: tu lo has dicho el pobre sufrirá bastante con el novio que se gasta xD...se acerca el lemon...oh...necesito preparación para eso-...XD

**Mistinside**: si lo de abrazarlo como osito de felpa se me ocurrió en el momento como toda la historia, ese el lado B en Sasuke...pero que bello... ¬ ...

**Anzu zoldick**: el arsenal tendrá un gran protagonismo...jojojo pues Sasuke no se ira solo a pasar los días con naru...

**Fatima-san**: como me reí con tu rewies...jjojojoj, pero yo me estimo, lo que pasa es que agradezco por que la gente se da la molestia de responder mi trabajo y eso me motiva,jjojjojoy Sasuke tendrá que luchar un poco mas..Pues naru también se le moverán las hormonas aquí...jojojojo instinto sexual, pero contra el...xD

Bueno no creo que sea necesario hacer advertencias es mas que obvio...

- _que dijiste Shino, creo que no escuche muy bien?-Sasuke estaba bastante susceptible a los comentarios dirigidos a Naruto_

_-ehh...pues que Naruto se ve muy bien a tu lado...-exclamo este bastante preocupado del chidori que se encontraba en la mano izquierda del Uchiha que al decir eso en un dos por tres desapareció_

_-eso si que es verdad, así me gusta...- y de nuevo se fue a abrazar de Naruto que de nuevo se sonrojo, pues Sasuke lo miraba demasiado_

_-esta muy susceptible diría yo..._

_-querido nuevo alumno, tu lo has dicho un Uchiha, celoso, no es nada, comparado a uno enojado por malos comentarios a su novio..._

_-esto será demasiado largo para mi..._

_-pero como dicen por las cosas no se pueden poner peor-_

_Groso error..._

**De inocente a provocador...xD**

-oe Kakashi sabías que nunca una persona debe decir eso-acoto Shino a su nuevo maestro

-no...

-pues ocurrirá lo contrario...

-y...

-...nada...

-muy bien pongámonos a entrenar, pero ahora que recuerdo yo entrenaba a una niñita que gritaba todo el día Sasuke-kun...quien era?

-sakura haruno, fue enviada por Hokage-sama a algún recóndito lugar del país por unas extrañas hierbas que con suerte crecen al otro lado del mundo...

-así me gusta un estudiante culturizado de las molestias del mundo, pero como dije a entrenar...SASUKE! Suelta a Naruto de una vez no ves, que no podemos entrenar así, es todo lo kawaii que quieras, pero esto no puede seguir así...

-òó...Sasuke ya suéltame, no ves que tenemos que entrenar-expreso ya bastante cabreado el kitsune

-nadie entiende mis necesidades...para que si soy el chico aca...que lo tiene allá...que les pasa también necesito un poco de eso no lo creen

-...

-...

-...

-..eh...No de eso me refería un poco de cariño con mi pareja...Trío de pervertidos

-no me metan en ese saco...que genio-expresó Shino mientras intentaba no reírse del entupido comentario de Sasuke este junto a este maestro son los mas pervertidos que he conocido

-bueno entrenemos algo para no perder el día o si no Iruka me reprenderá por no hacerlos trabajar y eso si que es triste...-

-triste...por que Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó inocentemente el kitsune, mientras con sus manos detenía las manos de Sasuke que amenazaban la integridad física de su cuerpo

-por que después no hacemos cositas...es el Apocalipsis...espero Sasuke alumno mío que nunca tengas que sufrir eso

-TT me fraternizo con usted maestro mío...eso debe ser de lo peor-parecían ya a lee y gai

-dejen de hacer eso se parecen a lee y gai-sensei- y al mismo instante que Naruto dijo eso ya se miraban con asco mutuo, por haber caído en eso

-Shino mejor vamonos a entrenar tu y yo, éstos son un caso perdido-puntualizó el kitsune, provocado en todo sentido al Uchiha

-QUE! Tu no vas con el ni a la esquina me escuchas!-gritó totalmente enfurecido el moreno

-así?...pues mira como lo hago- y sin mas Naruto agarro del brazo a Shino y desapareció ante los ojos incrédulos de Naruto

-...-

-...este chico cumple bastante bien jojojojo...que mas da...mejor los dejo de vacaciones así me dejan de jorobar y yo puedo a ir a beeeep con Iruka...que bueno...nos vemos-así Kakashi dejo al shockeado Sasuke que aun no podía creer que Naruto podría cumplir su palabra-NARUTO!SERAS MIO!TU VIRGINIDAD ES MIA LO OYES TE ENCONTRARË Y SABRAS LO QUE ES BUENO, TE HARE BEEEEP HASTA QUE ME CANSE PARA QUE APRENDAS Y POR UN BUEN TIEMPO NO PODRAS SENTARTE!- y tan rápido como dijo eso desapareció.

Tras unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de Sasuke salió Naruto seguido de Shino, ellos no se habían movido el lugar por lo cual habían escuchado la comprometedora revelación del Uchiha, la cual tuvo un extraño efecto en el kitsune, pues al momento se calentó (xD), cosa que notó Shino, disculpándose se fue dejando a Naruto con sus ya poco santas cavilaciones. Este comenzó a caminar en dirección a Konoha olvidando por completo la escolta de pervertidos que lo esperaban, pero estos no esperaban un cambio en la actitud de Naruto.

Sasuke es muy atractivo esta como quiere...está para comérselo, pero solo lo voy a hacer yo...me gustaría que me tocara con sus manos, que me besara, que...que...que me hiciera beeeep lo quiero y lo deseo, pero no debo, tsunade sama dijo que no, pero no me importa quiero demasiado, quiero a ese hombre dentro de mi!

-a quien quieres dentro de ti, dobe- le habló una ronca voz detrás de él lo que hizo estremecer

-Sasuke...-esa simple palabra la había dicho con demasiada sensualidad

-eh...sucede algo?-pregunto extrañado el moreno mientras Naruto se acercaba y hacia circulitos en el pecho de este.

-pues...es que sabes...yo quiero hacer algo, y tsunade-sama no me deja...

-si?...-estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la sensualidad y los cariñitos del kitsune.

-pues yo quiero algo que solamente tú me puedes dar...-seguía hablando mientras ponía un dedo muy sensualmente sobre su labio

-si...que puedo darte solo yo?...-sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria ante la visión de aquel kitsune tan provocador, sensual y sexy.

-pues quiero que me hagas tuyo...-y al acabar de decir eso se alejó de Sasuke-pero primero tienes que atraparme- y sin más desapareció en dirección a Konoha

-.. ¬ o NARUTO! Esperame...ya veras cuando te atrape ahí sabrás lo que es bueno...-y salió en siga del kitsune

Oficina de la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama, esto no va por buen camino-apunto preocupada shizune

-tienes razón, las hormonas de la kyuubi están afectando a Naruto más de lo normal como a Sasuke, tendré que adelantar la salida con ellos, por que ellos de momento no pueden intimidar, aunque estén con las ganas, es peligroso...pues si no queda embarazado traería puros problemas, por que no le s dije que la kyuubi también afectaría a Naruto y las probabilidades de intentar intimidar antes de tiempo, es un gran problema, shizune arregla todo para partir hoy lo más rápido posible, para que solamente me los lleve a ese lugar, tendré que detenerlos con los medios mas simples, sellos, que juventud, la de estos tiempo...

-a la orden tsunade-sama- y sin más salio de la oficina a cumplir las ordenes de la sannin

-esto me va a traer mas problemas de lo que pensaba...-y tras estas palabras desapareció en busca de dos muchachos guiados por los instintos sexuales (xD)

Sobre las esculturas de los hokages

-yo pensaba que eras mas rápido dobe...-puntualizó un agitado Sasuke

-ahhhh...Pues quien lo dice, están súper cansado y eso que hemos corrido media hora a toda velocidad...-respondió el kitsune con una coqueta mirada

-..Pero eso incluye a cientos de hombres tras nosotros

-y?...es la emoción, acaso eso no te excita, que tantos hombres luchen para tenerme?...o quieres que alguien más tenga este cuerpo bajo el propio?-preguntó Naruto con un sensual puchero, mientras movía provocadoramente las caderas (inner: nos pusimos fuertes...Kyaaaa!)

-pues...quizás la idea me ponga un poco tu sabes, pero yo no peleo por algo que ya es mío

-con que soy tuyo?...quien lo dice-preguntó muy insinuante

-lo digo yo y punto...

-pues yo no tengo en ninguna parte "soy propiedad Uchiha" así que por el momento no tengo dueño

-con que quieres una marca, pues yo te la daré...-al finalizar, ya se encontraba a espaldas del menor, tomando posesivamente sus caderas

-ah...mmm-Naruto no pudo evitar gemir quedamente

-te gusta?-preguntó Sasuke muy sensualmente en el oído del kitsune

-si...mmm...sigue así...vamos-el kitsune estaba fuera de si gracias a la kyuubi

-tus deseos son órdenes...-lentamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto mientras con sus hábiles manos lo despojaba de su poleron, a pesar del frió ( inner: están calientes!XD)

-vamos Sasuke...no me...tortures...así...ahhhh...-la excitación en ambos jóvenes iba crecieron rápidamente

Sasuke de un rápido movimiento dio vuelta l kitsune para quedar frente a frente, sin esperar fue atacar esos sonrosados labios que lo llamaban a gritos el beso era ardiente y lleno de pasión, en es instante se necesitaban, cualquier indicio de razón en sus mentes se había ido. Lentamente Sasuke acostó a Naruto en su propio abrigo en el piso lleno de nieve, si siquiera el frió los detenía, nuevamente atacó a ese cuello que ya estaba con varias mordidas, mientras sus ya vivas manos recorrían todo el pecho y abdomen de su koi, Naruto tan solo gemía ante tales toques, era tanto el placer que lo cegaba que ni siquiera podía mover las manos. Los roces de Sasuke lo hacían estremecer y moverse bajo su cuerpo.

El Uchiha estaba maravillado ante las reacciones de Naruto ante sus caricias eso lo encendía mas (xD), de improviso pasó su lengua por las calientes mejillas del pequeño que tan solo volvió a gemir, la ropa comenzaba a molestar, mientras Naruto comenzaba a tomar protagonismo, quitándole toda la vestimenta superior a Sasuke, en ese momento se quedaron viendo detenidamente a los ojos unos tan azules y profundos y otro grises y enigmáticos, la respiración de ambos jóvenes era entrecortada y rápida, sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas como sus cuerpos, necesitaban seguir, terminar con esa tortura, necesitaban sentir el cuerpo del otro, ser uno solo.

-sa...ahhh...suke...

-si...mmm...Naruto

-con que aquí estaban que muchachos tan problemáticos, sacándose la ropa en pleno invierno y más encima en el bosque, deberían ver a donde van hacer eso, no lo creen?-una voz bastante conocida los hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta en la situación que estaban. El color subió rápidamente a sus mejillas por la vergüenza, mientras se vestían rápidamente .La Hokage los había encontrado en una situación demasiado comprometedora y vergonzosa.

-yo...

-calla Naruto

-hokage-sama, es mi culpa yo...

-tu también cállate, no pensé que las hormonas se descontrolarían en Naruto, eso pone más problemas en el asunto, lo siento mucho, pero tendré que llegar a este extremo de encerrar al Uchiha y a ti Naruto, por un tiempo...

-QUE!-respondieron bastante exaltados los dos muchachos ante las palabras de la Hokage

-pues así tendrá que ser, no quiero una orgía sexual en la casa que vamos a habitar, serán 10 días nada del otro mundo...

-p...pero...yo...este...-Naruto aún no salio de su asombro

-usted no puede hacer eso!-bramo totalmente molesto el Uchiha

-a no...Pues mira...-la mujer se acercó a el tomándolo del brazo como lo hacia con Naruto para desaparecer del bosque y aparecer en una casa, que en primer momento le pareció bastante familiar, quedó mirando el lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que la Hokage no se encontraba al igual que Naruto, solamente podía escuchar los gritos del kitsune

-Tsunade-sama!...no es necesario que haga esto...-gritaba lleno de histeria el kitsune el cual intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas del agarre de la mujer

-claro que lo es, si no llego lo hacen ahí y la idea no es esa, no se preocupen, los dejare en piezas continuas, simplemente no podrán salir de ellas...-exclamó la mujer ya delante de una puerta

-tsunade-sama...por favor no hagas esto, no quiero...-suplicaba ya el kitsune con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-lo siento mucho Naruto, pero lo tengo que hacer-y sin mas empujo a Naruto dentro de la habitación mientras realizaba el sello correspondiente

-Naruto!-grito Sasuke en ese momento, había llegado demasiado tarde

-Sasuke, ahora acompáñame, tu decides si es de l manera fácil o difícil?- hablo bastante seria la mujer

-pues me tendrás que obligar!-grito un Sasuke con fuego en los ojos y en menos de 5 minutos Sasuke ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación con un protuberante chichón en su cabeza.

Las horas pasaban y cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, así la noche pronto llego como l mañana de el siguiente día, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir pensando en el otro, se sentían extraño, no era la primera vez que se encontraban ese tipo de situación, encerrados en un lugar, pero estaban separados por una simple muralla, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, cada uno necesitaba de las caricias del otro, desde que entraron a esa habitación, no se volvieron a hablar, tampoco hablaban con la vieja, estaban sumidos como en un trance, en que solo se dedicaban en pensar en el otro, que estaría haciendo y todo ese tipo de cosas, así los días siguieron pasando y la navidad llegó y paso, la Hokage les había preguntado si querían celebrarla, pero ninguno quiso, simplemente se quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad de sus piezas.

Sasuke se encontraba en un estado de trance, pues podía sentir el olor de Naruto desde la otra pieza, ese olor lo tenía loco, por que cada noche, tenía que hacerse un trabajo manual, era tanta la excitación y el placer que sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa, con suerte comía lo que le daban, pues su mente simplemente se había centrado en Naruto, en su cuerpo, sonrisa, aroma, en sus gemidos, lo único que deseaba fervientemente era poseer ese cuerpo, quería hacerlo suyo, pero no podía el deseo lo estaba matando. Así los días seguía pasado convirtiéndose en 7.

Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación de Sasuke o se podría decir en una peor, pues a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, podía sentir la presencia de Sasuke al otro lado de la muralla, y podía sentir ese olor tan característico de el, ese olor que lo estaba volviendo loco, por que cada vez que intentaba dormir, el aparecía en sus sueños atormentándolo, pues simplemente tenía sueños húmedos y eróticos con el, aquello lo quemaba por dentro, lo necesitaba demasiado, cada minuto si su compañía era la peor de las torturas, no había querido salir para navidad, pues sabía que no se iba a contener y debía cumplir por la Hokage, no estaba seguro, pero creía ciegamente que esos deseos sexuales tan profundos eran por culpa de la kyuubi, quizás el necesitaba a Sasuke, pero aquella simplemente aumentaba miles de veces su necesidad y así pasaron otros 3 días mas.

Ese día había pasado sin mayores contratiempo a pesar de ser el ultimo día del año, solamente Tsunade-sama y shizune hacían una que otra cosa, para pasar el día pues ellas en la noche tenían una gran fiesta, ellas mismas lo habían organizado, estaba incluso planeado que Sasuke y Naruto fueran, por que ya llevaban muchos días sin ni siquiera hablarse, eso les extrañaba, acaso no querían la presencia del otro a su lado, pero su mutismo las desconcertaba. Así la noche se hizo presente, para ser más exactos pronto sería un nuevo año, pues la media noche se acercaba, simplemente quedaba una hora, Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban listas, simplemente tenían que sacar a Naruto y a Sasuke de sus habitaciones, pero cuando fueron a sus habitaciones cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar su negativa de salir, ellas intentaron persuadirlos, por que ya creían que era necesario que ellos salieran de aquellas habitaciones, pero no hubo casi ninguno quiso salir, ellas un poco contrariadas salieron ya pasada medianoche pues se podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales explotar en el cielo.

La habitación de Sasuke estaba sumida en la total oscuridad, sin contar los ruidos de las explosiones, El Uchiha se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas de la habitación totalmente despierto, se sentía extraño, como si no llevara ningún día en ese lugar, todas sus fuerzas habían vuelto, tenía la sensación que algo iba a suceder.

La habitación de al lado también se encontraba en la total oscuridad, pero su ocupante estaba en una esquina controlando los grandes deseos que lo quemaban ...Sasuke...te necesito, pero yo no puedo aguantar mas, mi cuerpo arde...tiembla, desde que comenzó este año no se mi cuerpo esta muy necesitado, estoy demasiado excitado y no he hecho absolutamente nada, debe ser la kyuubi, pero no me importa yo necesito a Sasuke ahora...SASUKE!- el grito se escucho por toda la habitación incluso en la otra donde se encontraba el susodicho, este pudo sentir como un gran chakra comenzaba a acumularse en la habitación de Naruto.

-Naruto estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el Uchiha, en respuesta la muralla que se encontraba enfrente suyo se derrumbó mostrando a Naruto, con su mano extendida, lo que permitía concluir que había ocupado el rasengan con bastante fuerza, este respiraba bastante agitado, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente-Naruto...- el Uchiha al ver a su kitsune de una manera impresionante nunca antes vista en su vida su "amiguito" había cobrado vida, y las necesidades de hacer suyo ese cuerpo iban creciendo a gran velocidad.

-sas...uke...te necesito mucho, no sabes como mi cuerpo te necesita, te deseo, hazme tuyo...-el placer lo cegaba en ese momento, mientras hablaba se había acercado al vengador (xD), este se encontraba con una total guerra mental, entre su razón y sus deseos, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, su conciencia, salio a dar un paseo, bastante largo.

Sasuke sin perder tiempo agarro la cintura del kitsune, para poder besarlo, era un beso hambriento, lleno de deseo, pasión, sin perder ningún segundo metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad del kitsune, el beso se iba volviendo apasionado y agresivo (xD) era una lucha entre las lenguas, para ver quien ganaba, se separaron, para poder verse sus ojos irradiaban amor y deseo, Sasuke rápidamente acostó a Naruto sobre el suelo, este simplemente gimió, pues sabía exactamente lo que iba a venir

-Naruto...-exclamo bastante agitado el Uchiha

-mmmm...dime...ahhh

-serás mío...

-ya soy tuyo...

Continuara...

Òó que paso quedamos en medio de un lemon,...pues si...el próximo capitulo es 100 lemon, por eso los dejo metidos, ahoa me voy a escurrir la de un joven de la nieve, el tiempo apremia, y espero que les guste ojojoojjooj...lemon... ¬


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno a que les traigo el tan esperado capitulo, los rewies Irán al final, por que llevo la mitad del lemon hasta este momento y necesito inspiración...necesito ver doujinshi...así que nos vemos.actualizare lo que mas pueda...juasjjuas

_Sasuke sin perder tiempo agarro la cintura del kitsune, para poder besarlo, era un beso hambriento, lleno de deseo, pasión, sin perder ningún segundo metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad del kitsune, el beso se iba volviendo apasionado y agresivo (xD) era una lucha entre las lenguas, para ver quien ganaba, se separaron, para poder verse sus ojos irradiaban amor y deseo, Sasuke rápidamente acostó a Naruto sobre el suelo, este simplemente gimió, pues sabía exactamente lo que iba a venir_

_-Naruto...-exclamo bastante agitado el Uchiha_

_-mmmm...dime...ahhh_

_-serás mío..._

_-ya soy tuyo..._

_**Noche de amor, pasión, lujuria y desenfreno**_

-Sasuke...ahh-el placer que existía dentro de sus cuerpos era demasiado****a pesar que el pelinegro simplemente besaba con ferocidad su moreno cuello, dejando fuertes moretes y chupones-****te...necesito

-yo también...-Sasuke se encontraba totalmente cegado pos sus instintos sexuales, el simple hecho de tocar el suave cuello del kitsune, despertaba todo tipo de deseos, los cuales nunca antes, pensó llegar a sentir por aquel rubio.

Sasuke se encontraba totalmente excitado al igual que el kitsune, este simplemente gemía ante los roces del otro. El Uchiha lentamente comenzó a sacarle la polera con el poleron dejando su pecho totalmente descubierto, el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente. Lentamente con sus manos comenzó a delinear ese cuerpo tan perfecto y tan suave, sus manos tocaban todo a su paso, su abdomen, su pecho, todo con un tortuoso ritmo para el mas pequeño que simplemente gemía sin control, ya aburrido de esto acerco uno de aquellos erectos pezones a su boca, succionándolos con avidez y lujuria, ante esto Naruto no pudo evitar arquear la espalda, por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo _( inner: conductor de electricidad?...xD_) Luego siguió con el otro dejando un camino de saliva entre ambos, pero este no quedo ahí, con su lengua comenzó a recorrer el abdomen, el cual se movía insistentemente, pero aquello no lo hizo vacilar, si no asegurar que iba por buen camino.

Con sus ávidas manos despojo del pantalón y bóxer al incitante Naruto que se encontraba bajo sui cuerpo, ahí se encontraba con las mejillas totalmente encendidas los ojos fuertemente cerraos y sus puños fuertemente cerrados intentando reprimir todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. (_Inner: ¬...X¬x_)

-Sasuke...

-q...que-expreso este bastante mas excitado al ver a Naruto con los ojos abiertos con señal de enfado.

-aun estas con la ropa...

-ah...si

-y yo te quiero sin ella- y sin mas Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke dejándolo bajo su cuerpo, sauce ante esto había logrado que un poco de su conciencia volviera, ahí se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no tenia los ojos azules, si no morados, una combinación de azul de sus ojos y el rojo de la kyuubi, intento zafarse, pues el miedo a que Naruto hiciera lago peligroso llego a su mente(_inner: quizás temía ser uke...juasjuas_.) pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos, pues rápidamente Naruto comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno y ansias, a pesar de el miedo que se encontraba en su pecho, el deseo era mucho mayor y todas sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando el kitsune hablo.

-Sasuke...no tengas miedo, aun soy yo...solamente...ah...tengo un poco de calor que fluye por todo mi cuerpo y necesito tu cuerpo dentro de mi...-en ese mismo instante las uñas de Naruto crecieron considerablemente las que permitieron que en pocos segundos Sasuke quedara completamente desnudo ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, que sin perder tiempo metió completamente la masculinidad del Uchiha dentro de su boca.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!-este no pudo reprimir un ronco gemido, la ávida boca de Naruto comenzó a degustar la intimidar del Uchiha _( inner: un dulce un tanto extraño, no?) _que gemía, por las sensaciones que provocaba la caliente y húmeda cavidad del kitsune_ (inner: se parece a otro lugar...xD),_ Naruto seguía un ritmo rápido y asfixiante que en pocos minutos provoco el orgasmo del mayor.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!...Naruto!- su cuerpo se tensó totalmente y por unos segundos su mente que do en blanco mientras eyaculaba en toda la boca de Naruto, que tragaba toda la esencia del hombre que amaba, pero eso o evito que esta sustancia blanquecina se escapara por sus comisuras, provocando que la excitación del Uchiha despertara nuevamente de manera tortuosa.

-Naruto...ah...me las pagaras...

Sasuke atrajo hacia si a Naruto para comenzar un beso fogoso y hambriento, probando su propia semilla a la vez que giraba para quedar sobre Naruto, el cual se encontraba con el rostro perlado por la excitación reprimida. Sasuke no reparaba en la brusquedad con que introducía su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, este simplemente gemía más fuerte, pues la brusquedad lo excitaba aun mas, llego el momento en que Sasuke encontró la lengua de Naruto. Ahí comenzaron una lucha para dominar al otro ganando al final Sasuke, que como premio mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del kitsune, bebiendo la sangre que brotaba de la herida que había provocado_(inner: un chupasangre...babas...),_ luego de haber limpiado totalmente el labio, se dirigió directamente a la intimidad del kitsune que pedía total atención, ante la mirada suplicante de Naruto se la metió completamente dentro de la boca, provocando que un profundo gemido-grito se escuchara por toda la casa, sin esperar que este se recuperar comenzó a morder no con mucha fuerza toda la longitud, provocando mas gemidos que salían de manera sensual y provocadora hacia los oídos del Uchiha, de un momento a otro, sacó su boca obteniendo como respuesta un audible reproche por parte del excitado kitsune, pero inmediatamente fue seguido por otro profundo gemido, pues el Uchiha ahora lamía violentamente los testículos del kitsune mientras con su mano masturbaba rápida y bruscamente la masculinidad del menor que en pocos minutos se vino manchando la mano y parte del rostro de Sasuke, que rápidamente se limpio el rosota con la mano, que sensualmente lamía los residuos de Naruto_( xD)_ este se encontraba bastante agitado por el orgasmo vivido, pero eso no reprimía los deseos que habían en su interior.

-Sasuke...hazlo ya...

-debo prepararte o te dolerá...

-no me importa, metela de una sola vez, si me duele ignóralo simplemente sigue-la determinación que había en los azules ojos de Naruto le dio la confianza, para realizar lo que le pedía

-esta bien

Naruto agradecido le dio un corto beso mientras lo abrazaba por la nuca y con sus piernas abrazaba su cintura dejando totalmente expuesta su virginal entrada _(inner: que profundo...xD)_ El Uchiha aun con un poco de remordimiento se posiciono y tomando impulso entro completamente dentro de Naruto, pero este no grito como esperaba, pues al estar dominado por cierta parte por la kyuubi inhibía el dolor de tipo sexual en ese momento, aunque esto no quitaba la incomodidad de sentir un cuerpo extraño dentro de si. Sasuke al comprobar que Naruto se encontraba bien comenzó a salir y entrar con un ritmo ni muy rápido ni muy lento, pero demasiado tortuoso para Naruto.

-Sasuke, mas tapido...ah!...por favor- Sasuke intentado a la vez satisfacer sus propias necesidades comenzó con u ritmo mucho mas rápido, este se sentía completamente extasiado al sentir el calor y estreches de Naruto, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Naruto se sentía enloquecer por el ritmo del Uchiha, y al intentar liberar todas esas sensaciones rasguño profundamente la espalda de aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Las embestidas del Uchiha eran cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, llegando incluso al punto sensible de Naruto provocando gemidos mas fuertes, el mayor al percibir aquella zona comenzó a darle directamente a ella, provocando que en pocos minutos Naruto no pudiera resistir mas.

-SA...Sasuke...me vengo!- y sin mas arqueo completamente su espalda a la vez que dejaba salir su semilla que mancho la ambos abdomen, el Uchiha pronto, se vino, pues Naruto al eyacular contrajo todos sus músculos, incluyendo ciertos que oprimían su masculinidad, que por resultado lo hicieron eyacular, Naruto al momento sintió como algo lo invadía y lo llenaba a la vez era una sensación muy agradable, un calor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke callo agotado sobre el cuerpo del kitsune que se encontraba bastante agitado, pasado unos minutos en los cuales sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Sasuke salio el interior de Naruto acostándose a su lado, ambos a pesar de lo recién acaecido tenían el mismo pensamiento.

-Sasuke

-dime

-no estoy ni me siento satisfecho-afirmó el kitsune sonrojado

-yo tampoco...quizás nos sentimos así por culpa de la kyuubi

-es lo mas probable

-entonces hagámoslo, hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda levantarse

-mmm...Sasuke, puedo ahora tomar las riendas de la situación?

-NO PIENSO SER UKE!-expreso bastante preocupado el Uchiha

-no, claro que no, tu solo disfruta, baka

Naruto se sentó y se coloco sobre las caderas de Sasuke quedando su miembro de este rozando peligrosamente la entrada de Naruto.

-mmm...- el Uchiha gimió quedamente al tener a Naruto en una posición tan tentadora y sensual _(xD)_

Nuevamente el color morado volvió a los ojos de Naruto que en con sus manos rápidamente comenzó a estimular la masculinidad del Uchiha, que en pocos minutos ya se encontraba respirando agitadamente ante las caricias de las ya no inexpertas del kitsune y con su miembro totalmente despierto. Naruto con ayuda de sus piernas se levantó lo suficiente para que su entrada quedara sobre el miembro del Uchiha, este impaciente esperaba sentir nuevamente la estrechez de Naruto, pero este simplemte comenzó a rozar la punta con su entrada.

-no me tortures de esta forma...ah...

-es que tu cara así, es demasiado hermosa, Sasuke

El rostro de Sasuke se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos levemente abiertos, y su boca levemente abierta por la agitación.

Y sin esperar un segundo mas Naruto dejó caer todo su peso sobre este, a la vez que era penetrado completamente, uno gimió de la sorpresa y el otro por la misma penetración.

-Naruto...por que me enciendes tanto-menciono este con una mirada llena de lujuria

- no lo se...-exclamó este sensualmente, mientras se inclinaba levemente al cuerpo de Sasuke, a la vez que iniciaba las auto penetraciones. Era un ritmo lento e incitante para el Uchiha, pues lo único que quería Naruto, era que Sasuke lo dominara, no estaba seguro de el por que, pero quería que fuera de una forma brusca e incluso violenta.

Los minutos pasaban y Naruto seguía con el mismo ritmo a la vez que comenzaba a masturbarse ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke y se inclinaba hacia atrás para darle una mejor vista, Sasuke no pudo soportar aquella imagen tan "caliente", simplemente se descontroló enterrando las uñas en las caderas de Naruto y comenzar con penetraciones mas rápidas y profundas. El kitsune seguía el descontrolado ritmo sobre su pareja mientras lo volvía loco con sus gemidos y masturbación. Sasuke sentía el final, por lo cual aceleró el ritmo hasta que el clímax llego.

-NARUTO!- en ese momento los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran dolorosamente a la vez que nuevamente pos unos segundos su vista se nublo, vaciándose por segunda vez en el interior de Naruto, el cual al sentir aquella explosión dentro de s, desencadenó su clímax, llenándose de esencia el pecho del Uchiha. Nuevamente las fuerzas de ambos se desvanecieron, pero esta vez fue Naruto el que callo sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. Ambos se encontraban agitados y llenos de sudor. Sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente encendidas, como sus corazones latían rápidamente.

Quedaron en la misma posición por algunos segundos para normalizar su respiración y recuperar fuerzas, pero aun así seguían con el mismo problema de la primera vez.

-oe, naru

-dime...Sasuke-hablo mientras levantaba su sonrojado rostro para mirar directamente aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez.

-y ahora te sientes satisfecho?-preguntó este bastante serio

-eh...bueno...yo-su cara se volvió una viva copia de un tomate maduro

-yo tampoco

-en serio?-preguntó el kitsune con una mirada divertida

-aja, menos charla y mas acción

Sasuke aun en el interior de Naruto se sentó, sin previo aviso, eso si afirmando al kitsune que se sentía un poco extrañó con la masculinidad del Uchiha aun en su interior, pero pronto sintió como este volvía a la vida dentro de si, nuevamente Sasuke comenzó a masturbar el miembro del kitsune, que comenzó a suspirar por las caricias recibidas, nuevamente el ambiente se iba caldeando, como las respiraciones acelerándose.

-disculpa Naruto, pero yo no puedo seguir con esto, pues ya estoy cansado y pronto amanecerá así, que prepárate

Sin más coloco a Naruto con la cara al suelo, con su entrada totalmente expuesta, pues en el proceso tuvo que salir, coloco ambas manos de Naruto bajo una de sus manos mientras que con la otra agarraba fuertemente la cadera, para iniciar las penetraciones. Comenzó sin preámbulos, entro con fuerza, provocando que Naruto gimiera mucho mas fuerte que las veces anteriores, pues al estar inclinado, permitía mayor entrada al miembro de Sasuke, que entraba y salía, con una velocidad bastante acelerada. El rostro de Naruto golpeaba levemente el piso por la fuerza de las embestida, le gustaba demasiado, pero quería más, se encontraba en la misma situación que Sasuke con sus ultimas fuerzas, así que no iba a desaprovechar el ímpetu de Sasuke por poseerlo.

Los cuerpos de ambos se encontraban llenos de sudor por el esfuerzo, sus cuerpos temblaban por el esfuerzo que hacían por mantener aun las penetraciones, Sasuke a pesar del cansancio aun tenía la necesidad de hacer suyo a Naruto, ambos gemían, por la dicha de haberse entregado el uno al otro. En pocos minutos Sasuke comenzó a profundizar aun más las embestidas, pues sentía pronto el final, pues no se equivoco

-Sasuke!

-Naruto

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo instante cayendo exhausto al piso, Sasuke sobre Naruto. El cansancio era inmenso, sus respiraciones e iban normalizando, hasta que Sasuke pudo salir del interior de Naruto con gran esfuerzo, pues su cuerpo no se podía mover.

-Naruto...ahora si estas satisfecho

-si, gracias Sasuke

-no me des las gracias, simplemente lo hice por que te amo

-yo también

Sasuke acerco hacia si el delgado cuerpo de Naruto, pues no era capaz de moverse, su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente exhausto y rápidamente el sueño lo venció. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a Sasuke acerco su abrigo el cual se encontraba cerca, para poder tapar su desnudez y abrazando a Naruto se quedó a dormido, a la vez que del horizonte salía el primer sol de nuevo año...

Continuará

No doy mas...tres veces en una misma noche y en hunismo capitulo, fue un esfuerzo sorbe humano, no responderé rewies. Un tengo que escribir joven de las nieves...oooo...mi mente colapsa..Espero que les guste este capitulo

...no vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Respondo rewies y a escribir...

**Maca-chan15:** creo que te gusto mucho el capitulo con lemon...fue un gran desafió...espero que este te guste...

**Amazona verde**: fue bastante difícil, plasmar tantas cosas en ese capitulo, pero me alegra que te allá gustado...

**Ada-chan**: no es para tanto...si quieres me regalas un hámster (_inner: para que se te muera de nuevo ¬¬...) (cállate entupida conciencia, no molestes òó)_ bueno tres veces...en realidad iban a ser mas veces, pero no se ocurría otras formas para que lo hicieran , me comprendes...y eso de sentir dolor...fue de momento, la kyuubi, ayudo...nada mas, pero ya veras en este capitulo...Jausjuas...o...Mi ingles anda por las mismas...yese...mai pipol...yeah...cuanto ingles...no te preocupes ya me recupere...ahora estoy haciendo que me lo suba, que no quiere esta cosa...y si esto lo subo, no será cuando debía jausjaus...gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo

**Hermi18**: si eso de las hormonas lo afecta seriamente...pero ya pagara las consecuencias...claro con ese salvaje Naruto...quien quiere ser uke?...

**Kasumita**: ehhh... no se debo que pagar primero los lemon que tengo antes de cualquier cosa, debo pagar el material que uso, pero te puedo mandar papel de envolver, también es bonito, pero con monitos sasunaru...te parece?

**Fati-chan87**: pues extraña combinación, pero que me gusto cuanta pasión,..Espero que te guste el capitulo de este y del otro... **y un especial agradecimiento por subir mis historias, pues gracias a ti, puedo actualizar...te adoro...**

**Ayus: **pues yo también he sido paciente con la página que no me deja subirlo...es una estafa y cuando viene otra buena parte...

**Jakito yui ishida**: no se eso de afrodisíacos, pero eso depende de la kyuubi, cuando ande necesitada...no creo que lo ete por l momento...ni yo tampoco xD

**Aguila fanel y a miaru y a yuki souma, hitomi miwa, y afuchar3 espero que les baya gustar este capitulo y gracias por los ánimos...**

_-Naruto...ahora si estas satisfecho_

_-si, gracias Sasuke_

_-no me des las gracias, simplemente lo hice por que te amo_

_-yo también_

_Sasuke acerco hacia si el delgado cuerpo de Naruto, pues no era capaz de moverse, su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente exhausto y rápidamente el sueño lo venció. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a Sasuke acerco su abrigo el cual se encontraba cerca, para poder tapar su desnudez y abrazando a Naruto se quedó a dormido, a la vez que del horizonte salía el primer sol de nuevo año..._

**Consecuencias y secuestro...**

El calor dentro de la habitación iba aumentando, levemente, en contraste a la estación en que se encontraban, dentro del habitación se podían distinguir dentro de toda la ropa esparcida y uno que otro charco de sangre (_inner: oo! Que acaso se mataron?) _ A dos muchachos que cubrían su desnudez con un abrigo que cubría lo justo y necesario. Un escurridizo rayo de sol se coló por la ventana dando directamente en el rostro del mayor que lentamente comenzó a despertarse.

"ooooo...me siento peor que después de una batalla...que paso?...un momento...ayer yo y Naruto hicimos eso, es por eso que me duele tanto el cuerpo...peor que entrenamiento, quizás lo hicimos de esa forma tan salvaje producto de la influencia de kyuubi, pero nunca antes había visto a Naruto de esa manera tan salvaje, aunque para ser sinceros me gusto bastante...me pregunto como se encontrara el después de lo de anoche..."

Su pregunta pronto sería respondida pues el kitsune se comenzaba despertar, lentamente comenzó abrir sus azules ojos, que se encontraba aun adormilados...

-hola dormilón...-le hablo Sasuke mientras le daba un corto beso

-hola Sasuke...que hora es?-pregunto Naruto mas despierto

-no se, pero deben ser pasadas de mediodía

-ahh...entonces desayunemos algo- al decir esto se acomodo en la el suelo para sentarse, pero cual fue la reacción al sentarse-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lagrimas que corrían por sus canelas mejillas

-que te pasa Naruto?-pregunto totalmente preocupado Sasuke

-me duele...me duele mucho...

-que te duele...no te entiendo?

-QUE ME VA A DOLER...PUES EL TRASERO...CRRES QUE AYER COMO ENTRASTE DENTRO DE MI NO ME IBA A DOLER...ME DUELE HASTA EL ALMA...NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS...TODO ES TU CULPA SASUKE-BAKA-finalizó para comenzar a llorar como niño pequeño

-oO!-reacción de Sasuke...para luego abrir la boca totalmente incrédulo-Naruto...

-me duele...me duele mucho...-mirando a Sasuke con súper mirada de tristeza-me ayudas a ir al baño...es que no siento las piernas...por favor...-mientras se sonrojaba lentamente

-claro...vamos.-nadie se puede resistir a eso...

Suavemente Sasuke levanto a Naruto del suelo, este arrugo levemente el rostro, pues realmente le dolía demasiado _(inner: consecuencias de una orgía sexual...xD)_ y lo llevo al baño, ambos iban como habían llegado al mundo, además no tenían ya nada que ocultar uno al otro y no había nadie en la casa, así que para que. Llegaron a l baño y Sasuke dejo a Naruto dentro y se dispuso a salir pues la cara que le dirigía el rubio no era muy tierna que digamos.

"...que problema, ahora yo soy el culpable que le duela el trasero, aunque tiene razón...jejje...creo que se me paso un poco la mano ayer, pero el tiene la mayor culpa por tener ese trasero redondito, y blandito junto a esas piernas largas y delicadas...NO DEBO PÈNSAR EN ESO...si llega la vieja y me ve en estas condiciones que pensara o Naruto...quedo automáticamente sin descendencia...y eso no quiero...jejje...ahora que recuerdo –mientras soliloquiaba se limpiaba en el otro baño que tenia la casa- Naruto si perdía la virginidad justo en el periodo de fertilidad va a quedar...va a quedar..." (_inner: recién viene a procesar el muchacho...) _–NARUTO QUEDARA EMBARAZADO!

Sasuke después de su pequeño susurro al mundo empezó a buscar por toda la casa ropa para ponerse, pues la suya o estaba en condiciones, por pequeños problemas de la noche anterior, minutos de pues encontró un pantalón, junto a una camisa holgada...y aparte de eso un simple vestido...bastante bonito...pero para Naruto, rápidamente luego de casi de una hora de casi suicidio por parte del Uchiha, se dirigió al baño donde había dejado a Naruto, donde estuvo otro par gritándole a la puerta.

-Naruto ábreme

-no quiero quita virginidad!

-pero tu también quisiste

-mentira fue kyuubi

-tu te me tiraste

-asume tus errores Sasuke

-oye...ya sale por favor, fue algo mutuo, además no puedes estar toda tu vida allá dentro

-estas seguro que no puedo?

-eh...pues desnudo no lo creo...-grito Sasuke de manera triunfante, pues en ese punto tenia razón

-...-

-..Encontré un vestido de mujer, no encontré otra cosa, transfórmate en mujer y nos vamos a la villa, pues estoy seguro que la Hokage, se fue a la villa olvidándose de nosotros...

-creo que tienes razón...pero deja el vestido al lado de la puerta y date vuelta...

-QUE!Pero si ya te he visto desnudo

-solo hazlo !

-..Esta bien...-

Sasuke un poco cabreado de su griterío contra la puerta dejo el vestido y se giro, en ese momento escucho como la puerta se abría rápidamente y se cerraba, no entendía el cambio de animo del moreno...eso le estaba provocando un gran dolor de cabeza y eso que no llevaba nada despierto( _inner: el dolor de cabeza va en honor a mi dolor de cabeza gracias a fati-chan...te adoro_!), a los pocos minutos de cerrada la puerta, se escucho como el moreno llamaba a Sasuke.

-Sasuke...

-dime...-le decía mientras entraba el baño, ahí se encontraba Naruto sentado en el retrete con el vestido puesto en su versión chica., se vei realmente hermosa, pues ese era el caso, gracias al vestido su belleza, se realzaba.

-yo no puedo caminar...mis piernas no me responden, como para sostener mi propio cuerpo-decía mientras juntabas sus deditos al estilo hinata.

- no te preocupes yo te llevo, para eso estoy, debo remendarme ante ti...pues yo te deje así o no?

-..-ante las palabras de Sasuke Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente

-bueno, mejor vamos, pues necesitas descansar y comer bien, para recuperarte, me oyes.

Así Sasuke alzo en brazos a la versión chica de Naruto y emprendió el viaje a la aldea, el día se encontraba templado a pesar de la estación del año en que se encontraba, mientras viajaban no se encontraron con nadie, cosa que los alegro mucho, pues muy poco conocían la versión femenina de Naruto y este no quería encontrarse con nadie, ya que tendría que dar explicaciones, cosa que no deseaba por ningún motivo.

-Naruto, quiero ir a la torre de la Hokage, para ver si esa mujer se encuentra allá, pues considero que ya no es necesario, seguir en aquella casa, además, tengo que decirle obligadamente, pues lo considero un poco vergonzoso que ya no...Bueno...que ya no...Que te quite la virginidad

-..Si...-se encontraba tan avergonzado que escondía su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke

Sasuke, se encontraba muy feliz, a pesar de lo pasado, era feliz, en sus brazos se encontraba la persona que más amaba y que con ella formaría una familia, una familia propia, donde nadie se la quitaría ni siquiera su hermano.

En alguna parte cercana a Konoha...

" por que siento esta extraña atracción de acercarme a la villa...no lo logro entender...pero ese extraño olor, me obliga, que podrá ser eso, es algo extraño...es como la necesidad de tenerlo...acaso es alguna persona...-mientras soliloquiaba iba saltando de rama en rama-no logro saberlo...muchas veces me he sentido atraído por los olores de las personas pero de manera sexual, nada mas, pero esta vez es distinto...no m gusta en lo mas mínimo, pues a cada instante me voy acercando a la torre de la Hokage, una zona, no muy segura para un exiliado, pero no es algo que no pueda solucionar...auque ahora que veo bien...estoy siguiendo el chakra de kyuubi y el de mi entupido hermano menor, me pregunto que tendían que ver ellos en esto, mejor los observo y luego actuó...

Sasuke sin ningún rastro de vergüenza abrió la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage, ahí encontró a al mujer sentada en la silla revisando unos papeles con unas grandes ojeras

-valla, si es Sasuke-kun...que te trae por aquí?

-eh...pues volvemos a la villa o no es que no nos ves?

-...si, pero Naruto por que tienes apariencia de chica?

-..Este yo...lo que sucede...es-la vergüenza le gano y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Uchiha, cosa que le causo risa en la Hokage

-bueno lo que sucede, es que hoy, Naruto y yo...bueno...le quite la virginidad a Naruto-al decirlo Naruto escondió mas su rostro- y bueno cuando lo hicimos, eh...no fue de la forma mas pacífica que digamos, jeje..Creo que se nos paso la mano, principalmente a mi, por que Naruto no es capaz de caminar...-finalizo levemente sonrojado el Uchiha

-por eso yo decía que Naruto iba a quedar lastimado físicamente, esta juventud...en uno o dos días mas será capaz de levantarse y realizar todas las cosas que hacia antes...una cosa Sasuke-kun, yo que tu me prepararía para los cambios de humor de Naruto he incluso crisis de violencia u otros por el estilo...-advertía divertida la mujer a la pareja

-cambios de humor?...crisis de violencia...acaso me va a matar?-preguntaba totalmente desconcertado el Uchiha

-quien sabe...es cosa de algunos días, para que se produzca la concepción y de ahí, largos meses de cambios de humor e incluso bueno...es mejor que ustedes lo vallan descubriendo, y como tiene a kyuubi en el interior es posible que esos cambios se han mas violentos u ocurran antes de lo previsto...pero ya váyanse, tienen que descansar y yo tengo que hacer...aliméntense bien, pues no tienen buena pinta...nos vemos

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo mas pues la Hokage los había echado de la oficina, Ali que no tuvieron otra que ir a la casa del pelinegro (_inner: les gusta esa casa, estoy segura...)_ a cambiarse y descansar, durante el camino no dijeron nada, pues de ese momento había algo que los unía de manera permanente...un hijo...algo que siempre le recordaría al otro, estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa, Sasuke, entro y se dirigió al baño dejando al rubio, se dirigió a su habitación y le trajo algo de ropa.

-báñate, mañana te llevo a tu casa ahí, te cambias si quieres, pero ahora es bueno que te bañes para luego descansar...

Y sin mas salio de la habitación dejando a Naruto levemente sonrojado por la preocupación que le profesaba.

"que lindo es Sasuke, se preocupa por mi...ahora dentro de mi se formara una personita, alguien que me unirá por siempre a el...estoy tan enamorado de el, es la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, que sin el yo no seria nada..."

La casa del Uchiha era tan grande que tenia dos baños así, que aprovechando que el rubio se bañaba el también lo hizo, cosa que le permitió pensar..."Naruto...eres la persona mas importante de mi vida...tu le das sentido a ella, sin ti creo que me sentiría perdido...me has entregado esa alegría que se me ha colado hasta los huesos, que ha iluminado mi alma que se encontraba hundida en la oscuridad de la venganza...ahora seguiré mi vida junto a ti...formando una familia juntos...nadie me separara de tu lado, primero muerto antes de eso..."

Ambos habían salido del baño al mismo tiempo, Naruto había recuperado las fuerzas, ya que se ya se podía mantener en pie, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, Sasuke lo ayudo a ir hasta la sala, donde lo dejo sentado...

"ahora estoy seguro...este olor lo despide Naruto-kun, pero me pregunto por que...es algo extraño, es un olor asfixiante, pero agradable...tengo que saber que es lo que sucede con el...hermanito...prepárate, me lo llevare,...jejejejeje, pues debo saber lo que sucede...

Ninguno de los dos pudo prevenir tan repentino ataque, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina y Naruto sentado en un sillón, cuando una estruendosa explosión se hizo presente en la entrada de la casa, Sasuke preocupado y alerta se dirigió hasta el lugar ahí, se encontró con una escena que siempre lo había horrorizado cada vez que la imaginaba, Naruto se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Itachi, su mayor enemigo.

-I...Itachi...-exclamo este totalemte perplejo

-entupido, ototo-kun...sigues igual...ahora me llevare a este kitsune, pues necesito saber alguitas cosas...depende...si se porta bien...te lo devolveré – y desapareció de la misma forma en que llego

- NARUTO!

Continuara...

Capitulo corto ya lo se...no tenia las ideas bien claras, pero espero que les guste...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ese va dedicado totalmente a fati-chan...muchas gracias sin ti esto no podría haber sido posible...besos a todos y nos vemos...

Me estaré informando sobre los síntomas del embarazo...por el momento...


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo que espero que les guste, al final respondo rewies...

----------------------------------...--------------------------------------------------------

_Ninguno de los dos pudo prevenir tan repentino ataque, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina y Naruto sentado en un sillón, cuando una estruendosa explosión se hizo presente en la entrada de la casa, Sasuke preocupado y alerta se dirigió hasta el lugar ahí, se encontró con una escena que siempre lo había horrorizado cada vez que la imaginaba, Naruto se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Itachi, su mayor enemigo._

_-I...Itachi...-exclamo este totalmente perplejo_

_-entupido, ototo-kun...sigues igual...ahora me llevare a este kitsune, pues necesito saber alguitas cosas...depende...si se porta bien...te lo devolveré – y desapareció de la misma forma en que llego_

_- NARUTO!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Itachi...cuñado reformado?**

Sasuke, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Se encontraba aún parado en medio de la sala, lívido, por la impresión, aún no procesaba bien lo que recién había sucedido.

-no...No, puede ser, Itachi...tan repentino, como no me di cuenta...Además Naruto no se encuentra en condiciones de protegerse el mismo...o no...Debo ir a buscarlo, pero aun soy mas débil que el...tendré que pedirle ayuda a la Hokage, ella sabrá que hacer...- y en menos que canta el gallo salio en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, pues no sentía en las cercanías el chakra ni se su hermano ni de su zorrito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus azules ojos, no sabia muy bien donde estaba, se sentía un poco desorientado, al lograr visualizar bien, grito de la forma mas estrepitosa, provocando que el Uchiha casi lo botara

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-O.o!-puro estilo Uchiha

-que me sueltes te digo!-pegándole un golpe al estilo tsunade lo dejo o.k en el piso... cayendo sobre el

-...Uchiha...Itachi?---KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...gomen nasai...lo siento...-decía este intentando despertar al noqueado muchacho

-Xx...eh...que paso...mi cabeza...Naruto?..Oye que te pasa? Casi me matas!-pregunto este bastante molesto por el poderoso golpe recibido

-es que...lo siento, no se te vi y... no se supone que tu me secuestraste?

-eh...bueno si...

-entonces si eres un maldito pervertido...yo lo sabía lo pervertido viene por lo de familia...los Uchiha son unos hentais, que no piensan en otras cosa que no sea preñar a toda criatura que se les cruza en por delante y...

-Naruto-kun...

-no...Debería haber sido fuerte, pero caí, pero contigo, no,...por que ya soy de uno solo...y

-NARUTO!

-ya pero no es necesario que me grites, no estoy en condiciones para esas cosas

-o.O?

-..Aaa...no te puedo decir, me da pena y quizás te viene los instintos asesinos y yo no quiero...de nuevo a Sasuke desquiciado, ya basto...y yo si quiero tener familia, pero tu estas en tu derecho...pero

-pero...que puede ser tan grave para que yo pueda dañarte?...yo no sería capaz de lastimarte-psicología Uchiha

-en serio?-mirada de total desconfianza

- ¬¬ es en serio, no soy tan malo, solo mate a mi familia, por una crisis de adolescencia, acaso no me entiendes, debería ver a mi ototo-kun...también es raro...

-si lo pones de ese punto tienes toda la razón, por que no has matado mas gente desde entonces, solo torturado y Sasuke, también es raro, es un paranoico, ve cosas en todos lado, te ve en cada esquina oscura, ve a ese cara de serpiente que ya esta muerto cada vez que ve una lombriz, y el muy va y la piso con risa de psicópata, es muy rarito...lo bueno es que no se lo he dicho, por que si no...Quizás que me hace a mi...por ser su...no, no dije nada-añadió rápidamente sonrojado

-O.o?...no entiendo...Sasuke no te puede hacer nada...ya se...eres su mejor amigo!-con la sonrisa mas entupida que jamás le verán

-ehhh mas que eso...-"cada vez me da mas miedo"

-ya se...!

-...

-son íntimos amigos...!

-..-caída al piso estilo anime

-NO IDIOTTA somos novios!...-automáticamente se sonrojo

-ah...lo hubieras dicho antes...nos hubiéramos ahorrado el grito...NOVIOS?-procesamiento lento...

-pues si

-que kawaii!-y en los ojos le salieron dos estrellas en vez de ojos

-o.O!-" y a este que le pasa...será el verdadero Itachi, tengo miedo, es extraño, no es el otro...Sasuke idiota!donde estas cuando te necesito..."

-es que hacen muy linda pareja...el amor esta en el aire...-ahora en vez de estrellitas tenía corazones _(inner: que chorrada de Itachi)_

-SASUKE!...tengo miedo...Itachi esta loco!-dos hermosos cascaditas de lágrimas cian por sus ojos

- no te preocupes, yo jamás odie a mi hermano, solo le dije esas cosas para asustarlo, pero creo que lo traumaron...para la otra mide mejor mis palabras...un hermano con traumas encontrados es difícil de liar, cada vez que me ve "maldito te matare...por matar a mi clan"...pero si a mi me tenían hasta los cojones, con mi adolescencia, que Itachi esto, Itachi esto otro...hey...eran un pobre muchacho...que querían las hormonas y el cambio de humor me pasaron la cuenta, solo fue un pequeño accidente ese

-mataste a tu clan...

-bueno a cualquiera le pasa, pero yo no quiero que Sasuke me odie, soy un hermanito bueno, que siempre lo cuido así se ahorro a nuestros padres en adolescencia...pero yo quiero que no me odie, no mas odio...el odio no conduce a nada...

-si ya entendí, pero no se si te quiera perdonar, depuse de lo que hiciste, además me raptaste y en mi condición, menos lo hará...

-que te paso estas enfermo, que ahora mismos te llevo al hospital...aunque yo no te rapte para nada malo, solo quería joder un ratito a mi hermano y quería saber por que tanto extraño con tu chakra...

-bueno lo que pasa...es que en mi interior no tengo a un kyuubi...

-tienes a dos?

-no idiota!

-lo siento, yo solo decía _(inner: de donde abre sacado a este Itachi, no se, pero este es de doble personalidad, es bipolar, el súper cruel y el súper...e, sin cometario...xD)_

-es que en ves de tener un macho, tengo una hembra

-..Hembra?...que son gilipollas, no que te habían encerrado un macho...no me digas que no se dieron cuenta...?-volviendo a su pose..."soy Itachi Uchiha soy mas inteligente y suspicaz que tu"

-..Ahora si que nos estamos entendiendo...

-bueno así soy yo, tengo mis lapsus

-.la cosa es que como era hembra, llego a un periodo que despedía feromonas y atrai a los hombres, fui perseguido por los hombres de la villa, casi me violan, luego para resumir...lo...bueno...lo

-te acostaste con mi hermano y?

-estoy embarazado

-...-los pájaros cantaban, mientras el sol seguía dando su calor a todos los seres vivientes de la villa y sus alrededores

-...

-...

-...

-...SERE TIO!

-O.o!

-que feliz soy...tendré un sobrino...-lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, era una escena extraña para Naruto

-eh...eres extraño...

-recuerda mi hermano siempre lo será mas...

-bueno...en ese caso

-pero como se llamara, como estarás, como te pondrás...

-ITACHI ya para, si recién bueno...recién ayer me acosté con Sasuke, es solo que pase unos días, y ya estaré completamente embarazado, hasta entonces...todavía nada, pero si es así, seré muy feliz...tendría una criaturita dentro de mi...bueno aparte de la kyuubi

-TT yo quiero volver a la villa para cuidarte-instintos maternales

-..deberás?

-sip

-no quieres matar a mas gente?

-solo mate a mi familia a nadie mas

-no vas a torturar a nadie mas?

-bueno quizás un poquito a mi ototo-kun, pero solo psicología inversa...siempre caía

-..Bueno...entonces, volverás a ser un chico bueno

-sip...-dijo como niño pequeño (_inner: tengo miedo!)_

-entonces vamos nos con la Hokage y yo la convenzo que te parece!

-vamos

- ¬¬ pero tienes que llevarme

-por que?

-tu hermano es un animal, que no tiene cuidado...

-aaaa eso es de familia, como lo hentai, pero yo lo tengo en menos grado...

-ya...pero llevame

-... ¬¬ que carácter

- ¬¬ no te dejare ver al niño

-nos vamos queridito cuñado, estas cómodo en mis brazos?

-claro!

-pues allá vamos kon...oye puedo acerté una pregunta antes

-sip

-por que llevas ese vestido de mujer puesto?

-pues eso es otra historia, que no te pienso contar, pero solamente que es culpa de Sasuke...

-aaaa...yo solo decía es que te ves raro...

-me trasformo y vamos...sexy no jutsu

-que mas da ahora si Konoha allá vamos!

Así Itachi llevando en brazos a la versión femenina de Naruto se dirigió a la villa como si fueran un poco mas, los mejores conocidos y el sol calentando a todos por igual

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cambio la villa era un total desastre, pues la Hokage había movilizado a anbus, jounin, chuunin e incluso a genin, para que buscaran en cada lugar de la villa rastros de Naruto e Itachi, Sasuke se encontraba hecho un desastre en menos de una hora, tiempo desde que su hermano se había llevado a SU Naruto de SU casa, sin SU permiso, cosa que obviamente no se lo iba a dar, pues no le caía para nada bien,...auque con el tiempo esa cosa de la venganza ya se le había pasado, con la edad

-pero Hokage sama, mi hermano le puede hacer cualquier cosa y yo no quiero TT...- no había parado de llorar desde que se lo había dicho a la Hokage...quien no sabia si llorar o vomitar ante aquella escena tan traumatizante , pues jamás había visto un chico de ese tipo llorar, era algo para nunca mas

-si, ya Sasuke si igual los encontraremos, pero calmate un poquito es...

-COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME! Si mi hermano se lo llevo...

-pero te dijo que te lo devolvería o no?-"es peor que quinceañera en periodo, o pateada por su novio...a si como voy no resistiré..."

-pero vieja escúchame!

-ya se, si te escucho pero Naruto ya no es un niño

-pero si es mío!

-oye ya párala, no crees que estas un poco grande para venir con esos berrinches

berrinche-paro de llorar automáticamente y puso su cara fulminante ante la Hokage-Naruto se lo rapto mi hermano miembro de akitsuki, Naruto tiene a un demonio dentro de si...y mas enzima no te preocupes!eres de lo peor...vieja cincuentona

-como que veja cincuentona!..Niño malcriado!

-vieja cincuentona alcohólica que lo único que sabes es beber y golpear a la gente, eres una vieja loca!

-oye, respétame soy tu Hokage, la mejor ninja de la villa y...

-mentira, saliste por que Jiraiya no quiso...pues es un vago prefirió que tu lo hicieras

-bueno si, pero eso no implica que sea una mala líder

-eres de lo peor acaso, no te has dado cuenta, Itachi entra a la villa sin problemas, que te dice eso?

-que los guardias estaban pajaroneando, es lo mas obvio

-mentira, la cosa es que tu no sabes cuidar tu villa!

-si tu fueras Hokage estarías igual

-por eso jamás seré Hokage, para mi no tiene sentido mandar a un villa de ninja, yo solo deseo ser mas fuerte y no tener que cuidaros a todos!

-oye, esa la misión de cualquier ninja!Acaso me quieres decir que quieres que te expulse de la villa!

-yo no dije eso!

-pues es lo que entiendo por tus palabras o no?

-oooo vieja desgraciada...me sacas de quicio!

-pero tu mas, eres peor que quinceañera!

-que! Me vas a comparar con una chica...estas locas!

-no, no estoy loca, tu eres el que necesita tratamiento psicológico, traumado!

-traumado su abuela, yo no tengo ningún trauma, usted si, miedosa

-traumado!

-Miedosa de pacotilla!

-malcriado de los demonios!

-alcohólica pervertida!

-vengador fracasado!

-teñida!

-idiota!

-rastrera!

-YA PAREN DE UNA VEZ PAR DE IDIOTAS!

-estas seguro que hicimos bien en venir para acá Naruto-kun?

-O.o Itachi...te matare, asesino de familia...secuestrador de novios...maldito!

-Sasuke ten cuidado, debemos unir fuerzas

-que la paren le digo-grito la chica totalmente enojada

-...

-...

-en primer lugar estoy, bien Itachi no me hizo nada, mejor dicho conversamos, además veníamos por que quería pedirle a la Hokage que lo perdonara, pues se arrepiente igual de haber matado a su familia, es una buena persona y si no lo perdonas me voy de la villa junto a Itachi para criar a mi hijo me entendieron los dos?

-QUE! Estas loco...ese niño es mio.Itachi que le hiciste mal nacido

-oye, yo no soy ningún mal nacido, nací igual que tu

-Hokage sama, lo perdonara?-pregunto ese con rostro de cordero degollado

-si lo pones de esa perspectiva, no tengo otra, yo quiero ver crecer a ese niño y si el esta arrepentido, no puedo hacer mucho...esta bien lo perdono, ya no eres un fugitivo de la villa-dojo totalmente abatida mientras se sentada en el sillón

-QUE!

-ya, Sasuke para la o me voy a enojar contigo, Itachi ya se arrepintió de sus malos actos tiene la oportunidad de cambiar, el quiere estar con nosotros, el tiene derecho también

-pero...

-nada de peros, hasta que no madurez, me iré con Itachi a mi casa, donde estaremos, muy bien, sin una persona que no es capaz de superar tus traumas, odios y venganzas a así es...Itachi nos podemos ir, pues no quiero ver a este...que esta ahí parado

-si tú lo dices...-desaparecieron tras un puff

-yo que tu me la pensaría...

-TT por que me pasan estas cosas a mi, yo no lo odio, pero es la costumbre,..NARUTO!

Desde ese momento había pasado ya una semana, la nueva condición legal de Itachi había sido informada a la villa, aunque aun le tenían un poco de miedo, poco a poco se iba ganado la confianza de los ciudadanos, esa semana había transcurrido todo normalmente para Naruto, se sentía, muy bien, como si no pasara nada, solo que extrañaba a Sasuke, pues en todo ese tiempo el no se había acercado a su casa, y ni siquiera lo había llamado por teléfono, en realidad nadie sabia de Sasuke, pues no lo habían visto ya de una semana.

-toc.toc

-yo voy Naruto, tu tomate ese jugo de naranja

-hai!Ita-chan

-Sasuke?-pregunto este extrañado al abrir la puerta pues de el otro lado había un muchacho mas pálido de lo normal, ojeroso, que parecía zombi-te pasa algo?

-...

-quieres pasar?...me quieres matar?...quieres ver a Naruto?...no has dormido?...te comieron la boca los ratones...?

-sigues igual de parlante nii-san!"!

-nii-san?...me has perdonado? TT-lo abrazo tan fuerte que no podía respirar

-no...Puedo respirar...-decía un Sasuke morado

-lo siento es la emoción...pero pasa, hay que decírselo a naru-chan que ha estado muy triste todos estos días, aunque se hace el fuerte...

-...lo quiero ver...

Así ambos entraron a la pequeña casa de Naruto la cual había cambiado considerablemente desde la llegada del Uchiha, pues lucia totalmente limpia y ordenada

-al parecer, has hecho un buen trabajo...

-no tengo nada que hacer, pues como la Hokage esta pensando que hacer conmigo, en mi posición de ninja, así que no he tenido otra cosa que hacer...

-pero donde esta Naruto?

-aquí Sasuke!

-Naruto!-las cascaditas de lagrimas no se hicieron esperar mientras se daban un apasionado beso, después de tanto tiempo sin verse

-que bello es el amor!-decía Itachi con las manos juntar, al parecer era un fans yaoi

-por que nos mira así Naruto?

-es un fan yaoi...es por eso

-tengo miedo...

-No te preocupes a la larga te acostumbras, es muy simpático, aunque es raro, pero igual es bueno

-si, soy bueno...

-bueno venia a proponerles irnos todos a la mansión de los Uchiha, no a donde vivamos si no a la otra casa...que les parece

-claro vamos esa casa es muy bonita...!

-bueno va...-pero Naruto no pudo continuar la frase por que salio disparado al baño donde dio un portazo

-O.O

-O.O

-BROAGGGG!

-…-Cara de total asco

-que bello los primeros síntomas ahora si esta embarazado...seremos una bella familia!

-tengo miedo...

Continuara

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo totalmente extraño, pero a mi me gusto en mas de una me rei...jasujasu, pero bueno...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

-les adelanto algo, los próximos 9 capítulos serán el embarazo de Naruto, como he hecho una investigación exhaustiva del asunto, estoy totalmente informada, así que serán muy divertidos, y traerán mas de una sorpresa...nos vemos


	9. Chapter 91

Pues aquí vengo...jojoj.este capitulo espero que salga bueno pero es lo que hay, y gracias por los rewies...jojoj...soy feliz...

-...

-claro vamos esa casa es muy bonita...!

-bueno va...-pero Naruto no pudo continuar la frase por que salio disparado al baño donde dio un portazo

-O.O

-O.O

-BROAGGGG!

-…-Cara de total asco

-que bello los primeros síntomas ahora si esta embarazado...seremos una bella familia!

-tengo miedo...

--------------------------...

**Un difícil primer mes...**

**Primera parte...cambios de humor e información...**

-Sasuke!...no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, ve a ayudarme...bua!-gritaba lloroso el kitsune desde el baño

-vamos hermanito, que tienes que llevarlo con la Hokage, pues yo quiero ir a dar un pasero así que nos estamos viendo y sin mas desapareció...

-que me parta un rayo...-"por que seré un macho dominante?" (_inner : jojoi, por que yo lo digo...)_

-Sasuke!...

Así Sasuke tras comprobar que había embarazado a Naruto, se dirigió con el en brazos a la oficina de la Hokage, en su opinión, la vieja era una alcohólica que había accedido al cargo a través de coimas, pues nadie se lo sacaba de la cabeza

-Sasuke me siento mal...-decía pálido el kitsune

-que sientes...?

-...tu colonia me da asco...BROAG!

.-que asco...me hubieras avisado...-decía un poco asqueado pues sus pies habían recibido la sustancia de Naruto

-gomen nasai, es que recién me di cuanta...el estomago se me da vuelta...oye Sasuke cómprame ese chocolate? Si?...-poniendo cara de codero degollado

-esta bien-dejo a Naruto en un banco y le fue a comprar el famoso chocolate, en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban en marcha

-oye Naruto...como has estado estos días que no nos hemos visto-pregunto este levemente sonrojado

-pues te he extrañado mucho, además me sentía solito, eres muy cabezota sasu-chan...-de un momento a otro arrugo la nariz preocupando a Sasuke

-que pasa Naruto

-quiero ir al baño...y me duele mucho cierta parte...-dijo este bastante sonrojado

-no entiendo...

-apurate que tengo ganas de ir al baño!

-...-"por que a mi TT...que lo quiero"asi Sasuke apuro el paso llegando en pocos minutos a la oficina de la colage y antes que esta dijera algo dejo a Naruto dentro del baño

-y ahora que haces tu aquí?

-déjame vieja, solo vengo por que Naruto no puede venir solo

-tienes miedo de que te lo quiten!

-no vieja ridícula, el es mío...a lo que voy, es que no tenia fuerzas para caminar...a estado vomitando...mis zapatillas son prueba de esto y mas encima le da asco mi colonia...

-no pensé que comenzaría con los síntomas tan luego si lleva con suerte una semana de gestación ese bebe...

-quizás es kyuubi...es un gran problema...

-ahora que me doy cuenta, te arreglaste con Naruto

-si...

-Sasuke!-grito del baño

-ya voy!-Sasuke se dirigió al baño donde tuvo que cargar a Naruto para sentarlo en el sillón de la Hokage

-bueno Naruto que te trae por aquí

-bueno...yo venia por que quería saber si estaba embarazado, pero antes de venir, comencé a sentirme malito...

-que has sentido?

-nauseas, las fuerzas me fallan vómitos...y me duele cierta parte y todo en menos de media hora...-decía este con los ojos llorosos

-y que parte es la que te duele?

.-eh...bueno-se sonrojo completamente-...bueno este...lo que pasa...no lo puedo decir me da mucha pena!

-mmm...debería dolerte cerca de la próstata o me equivoco

-...-era tal su vergüenza que simplemente movió su cabeza afirmativamente

-bueno eso es normal, ya que en las mujeres le comienza a doler la pelvis y el útero...quizás en un par de días te comience a doler las caderas...o te molesten, sin pasar a mayores, las nauseas los vómitos, la fatiga el refinamiento e tu olfato y creo que por lo que vi, tus ganas de orinar son cosas comunes en un embarazado, como es tu caso, Naruto

-pero es muy incomodo...además me dan ganas de comer...y si como voy a engordar y me voy a poner feo !...bua!-comenzó a llorar lastimeramente...no quiero!

-tsunade-sama que le pasa?-pregunto preocupado el Uchiha

-no te preocupes...toma-le entrego un libro bastante grande-esto es lo que vas a necesitar, lo compre por Internet, me costo mucho encontrarlo, pero será una gran ayuda...tan solo tráeme a Naruto una vez al mes para la revisión medica creo que lo mejor será que te lo lleves a la casa

-.tsunade-obachan!..No me quiere...por que estoy muy feo...bua!

-mejor me lo llevo "llegare y de la daré unas pastillas para dormí, así podré leer este libro de cómo afrontar un embarazo homosexual y como aguantar a tu koi...esta cosa se pondrá difícil...ya me la imagino..."

Así Sasuke se llevo a Naruto a casa le dio la pastilla y quedo dormido, de manera que pudo comenzar a leer el libro...

-si estas leyendo este libro en primer lugar es por que eres un gay, y en segundo es por que dejaste embarazado a tu koi, por semental..."pareciera que esta escrito para mi el libro..." la cosa lo mas probable es que se ponga difícil, debes estar pensando en que lío me metí, pero no te preocupes, es normal, aunque ya dejar a un hombre embarazado ya no es normal, lo único malo es que tu novio presentara síntomas mas remarcados que en los embarazos normales...en primer lugar, le llegaran los síntomas de un momento a otro, el mas común sea el vomito, luego las nauseas, luego el olfato y fatiga, o quizás el orden se invierta, no entres en pánico, pues considera que de ahora en adelante lleva una criatura por tu culpa ..."me hace sentirme culpable...este libro me sube poco el animo..." ...primer mes de embarazo...la cosa aquí es acostumbrarse y acerté a la idea de que ya no serán dos si no tres, una cosa bastante difícil, pues los primeros días que empiece con los síntomas no habrá nada de sexo "que!...esto no me puede pasar a mi y yo que recién vengo a disfrutar del sexo...", pero no entres en pánico, es cosa de dos a tres semanas los síntomas ya no serán un obstáculo, pues en la mayoría de los casos, a los embarazados los deseos sexuales le aumentan, como los deseos de ser manoseados por sus parejas, la fatiga, se verá clara pues se cansara con mayor facilidad, no tendrá energías dormirá mucho, eso es una gran cambio en el primer mes, al segundo ya no será tanto por que ya te habrás acostumbrado "genial ahora se dedicara a dormir mas de lo que ya duerme..." las nauseas y los vómitos, serán causados por intolerancias a ciertos olores..a muchos les produce nauseas la colonia o loción de su pareja como su comida favorita..."no quiero que llegue ese momento..."los dolores en las caderas y en la próstata, son igual que en la mujer salvo que en ella son en las caderas y en el útero, esto sucede por que deben empezar a ensancharse, pues deben dar cabida a una criatura, la mayoría de los casos, los muchachos que son mas acinturados son mas propensos a quedar embarazados..."Naruto tiene una hermosa cintura...y esa cadera...oooo...dos semanas sin "eso"...serán duros de afrontar"..por favor, no te llevéis pensando en el cuerpo de tu pareja pues es importante que recuerdes este punto durante este mes, ya que también traerá complicaciones, que son los antojos, que pueden llegar en cualquier momento y donde pueden pedir cualquier cosa, es por eso que recomendamos tomar clases de cocina, para no tener que salir de madrugada a comprar algún extraño manjar para su pareja..." es un libro muy completo..", el ultimo punto son los cambios de humor, un arma de doble filo, ya que su pareja podrá estar feliz, y al minuto estar llorando desconsoladamente, es por eso que se recomienda, mantenerlo en un estado pacifico de emociones, para que no surjan estos cambios tan abruptos de animo, lo mas importante es que el se sienta querido y agasajado, eso tendrás que esperar, ya que en cualquier momento puede iniciar su deseo sexual...cambios en su interior...y eso ya no me importa

Dejo el libro a un lado, no pensaba que tantas cosas podían cambiar en tan poco tiempo, eso era un gran problema, ya que además estaba viviendo con su hermano, lo bueno era que el si sabia cocinar, otro punto en contra, ya que según el libro en cualquier momento podría pedir alguna cosa extraña, al menos había empezado con un simple chocolate, pero ya se imaginaba pidiendo a Naruto alguna cosa, que a cualquier humano preferiría morir antes de comer eso, cosa que le revolvía el estomago.

El kitsune seguía durmiendo placidamente en la cama de Sasuke, ya que así no se quejaría de los dolores, aunque le emocionaba la idea ver a su zorrito sufrir no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Si lo asumió era en cierta forma un sádico declarado, y para que también iba a ocultar los gustos de su zorrito, si el era un masoquista, no eran extremistas, pero se complementaban, ese simple hecho lo excitaba de sobremanera, lo que le hacia pensar si subía a la habitación donde dormía el kitsune y desfogare, pero considerando las circunstancias, tomo que no eran las mas aptas, por lo que opto ir al baño a realizarse algunas manualidades para poder desfocar todo ese deseo sexual que tenia que reprimir por algún tiempo.

El atardecer iba cediendo en la cuidad, cuando Sasuke, logro salir del baño, luego de una buena sesión de auto complacencia, salio del baño como cualquiera sale de un baño, se dirigió a la habitaron donde se encontraba aun el kitsune durmiendo, en ese instante su conciencia hizo acto de presencia, preguntándole si no había excedido con las dosis de las pastillas para dormir. Ignorando olímpicamente cualquier opinión de su mente comenzó a zarandear al pobre rubio, que en pocos minutos se despertó y comenzó a llorar, producto de que Sasuke lo había despertado en uno de sus mejores sueños, pataleo, lanzándole cualquier tipo de objetos contundentes, logrando noquear al pobre Uchiha menor.

Así transcurrió el primer mes de embarazo que abarco una gran cantidad de demandas de el rubio en contra del ojinegro. La primera semana después de la despertada un poco violenta por parte del Uchiha, Naruto se opuso terminantemente a que este le dirigiera la mirada e incluso de sentir el olor de el dentro de la casa, por que interrumpir sueños, que podrían provocar traumas futuros en el bebe, cosa que extraño, pues Naruto de un momento a otro había asumido la maternidad como algo cotidiano, para cualquier hombre.

Luego de esta caótica semana, los cambios de humor que pusieron en jaque la paciencia y amor del Uchiha por el rubio, producto de los constantes cambios de felicidad a tristeza absoluta, pasando, por los estados de depresión, a los de culpar por todo lo que estaba pasando al Uchiha, como ocurrió una tarde en especial

-te odio maldito Uchiha!-gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos Naruto

-que y ahora que te hice!-respondió bastante exaltado, mientras ambos eran observados por el Uchiha mayor, que estaba atento a cualquier cambio en Naruto

- asume tus responsabilidades alguna vez, por que por tu culpa yo estoy embarazado, tu fuiste el que metiste tu cosa en mi culo!...cabron!

-para tu información yo no fui el que se me lanzó desesperado, producto de su deseo sexual

-...-"Sasuke no deberías haber dicho eso, es un golpe bajo para Naruto, demasiado, para estos días, creo que después te lo diré..."

-como te atreves...-el chakra rojo lentamente se iba acumulando alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto

-...eh!...Naruto...acaso crees que lo que te dije era verdad, para nada, yo tan sólo fui...el que

-ahora me tratas de que estoy loco, eres de lo mas insensible, Sasuke, yo que lo doy todo y tu me tratas así...no me quieres-y sin remedio se puso a llorar

-...-"no puedo lograr a entender estos cambios tan abruptos, yo que hice para merecer esto..."

--ITA-CHAN!

Continuara...

Se que es corto, pero no he tenido tiempo, nos tomamos el colegio, producto de las amenazas de otros de tomárselo, bueno este es la primera parte el primer mes, quizás el segundo no es tan largo, pero nombro las dos ultimas semanas del mes, cosas muy chistosas que se me ocurrieron, pero que ahora no puedo escribir, pues esto en mi casa, apurada, ya eu en la noche debo volver al colegio ajsuasju...bueno espero que les guste...nos vemos

Sayonara...


	10. Chapter 9 segunda parte

HOLA! Después de tanto tiempo desaparecido he hecho acto de presencia, si lo siento mucho, pero no he tenido tiempo, y yo quería pero no podía, al menos ahora podré escribir,..Jausajsuajsu...actualizaré todos mis fic, en estas dos semanas que viene, pues ya he bagado mucho,...supere los 100!

Les agradezco sus rewies a: kandara, mahokusweetcandy, Amazona Verde, KyleRu, yukime souma-chan, motiko-chan, killux, yuki souma, rose riona y especialmente a fati-chan87...gracias por sus rewies, este capitulo va en especial para ustedes, espero que les guste...o si no... A Sasuke...jausjasu

_7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_-te odio maldito Uchiha!-gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos Naruto_

_-que y ahora que te hice!-respondió bastante exaltado, mientras ambos eran observados por el Uchiha mayor, que estaba atento a cualquier cambio en Naruto_

_- asume tus responsabilidades alguna vez, por que por tu culpa yo estoy embarazado, tu fuiste el que metiste tu cosa en mi culo!...cabron!_

_-para tu información yo no fui el que se me lanzó desesperado, producto de su deseo sexual_

_-...-"Sasuke no deberías haber dicho eso, es un golpe bajo para Naruto, demasiado, para estos días, creo que después te lo diré..."_

_-como te atreves...-el chakra rojo lentamente se iba acumulando alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto_

_-...eh!...Naruto...acaso crees que lo que te dije era verdad, para nada, yo tan sólo fui...el que_

_-ahora me tratas de que estoy loco, eres de lo mas insensible, Sasuke, yo que lo doy todo y tu me tratas así...no me quieres-y sin remedio se puso a llorar_

_-...-"no puedo lograr a entender estos cambios tan abruptos, yo que hice para merecer esto..."_

_--ITA-CHAN!_

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Primer mes: segunda parte**

-que sucede Naruto-kun...-pregunto un poco preocupado el Uchiha mayor al ver al kitsune temblando con los ojos tapados por el pelo

-puedes salir un rato es que tengo que solucionar ciertos asuntos con Sasuke, y no quiero que los veas, por favor...-le pidió sonrojado el rubio, haciendo palidecer al Uchiha menor

-pues claro Naruto-kun, así aprovecho de comprar algunas cosas para la comida, así que se me cuidan y no lastimes mucho a mi hermanito, que debe durar, como padre que es...-y tras un puff desapareció quedando ambos muchachos solos..

-...-el rostro de Sasuke pasaba por todos los colores posibles, lo peor estaba cerca...lo presentía

-Sasuke...-hablo Naruto con una voz cargada de sensualidad

-O/O-ahora el Uchiha se sonrojo

-sabes, yo se que tu en el fondo me quieres mucho...-se iba acercando muy sensualmente al pobre Uchiha que sudaba a mares...-y yo hace tiempo que quiero hacer algo, no se como decírtelo, pero...tengo muchas ganas de...-pegándose completamente a Sasuke y susurrándole al oído-...de que me folles...

-...-Sasuke lentamente comenzó a ser victima de una hemorragia nasal, producto de que su imaginación comenzó a funcionar rápidamente, soñando a un kitsune en una pose demasiado tentadora...

-Sasuke...onegai...-suplicaba Naruto restregándose por el cuerpo del mayor, que comenzaba a sudar, por las emociones que se estaban desatando en su interior y las que intentaba reprimir, ya que más de dos semanas sin poder tocar a sus anchas a Naruto, comenzaban a hacer efecto...

-na...Naruto por favor...no sigas...-intentaba reprimirse Sasuke sonrojado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano

-Sasuke...te necesito...mas de lo que crees...hay algo dentro de mi que te necesita aparte de mi...hace días que tengo ganas de hacerlo contigo...te necesito Sasuke...

-...-"no me puedo resistir...conciencia: no! Sasuke recuerda que esta embarazado, y tu eres el responsable...Sasuke: pero...conciencia: no debes caer en el juego sensual en el que te quiere envolver...aunque...Sasuke: es demasiado para mi fuerza de voluntad...conciencia:...Sasuke:..Estas ahí?...conciencia: tienes razón, es demasiado, así que hazlo tuyo...nos vemos...Sasuke: NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI!...maldición..."

-Sasuke...-Naruto lentamente iba empujando al Uchiha a la cocina, pues su mente invadida por kyuubi, la razón ya había pasado a un segundo plano y a toda costa quería sentir a Sasuke, su amor y el deseo de kyuubi se habían unido por una sola causa.-yo se que tu quieres...-lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el bien formado cuerpo de Sasuke, que aun se encontraba ausente, lo que le daba libre albedrío al kitsune descontrolado, para estimular a su amado

-Naruto, acaso quieres jugar sucio conmigo verdad?-pregunto Sasuke con la voz más ronca de lo normal...-mientras alza su rostro dirigiendo su mirada a los morados ojos de Naruto, la mirada morada del deseo chocaba con la extraña mirada rojiza del pelinegro... (_Inner: ¬¬ son unos pervertidos, los dos dominados por el deseo y el sexo...mejo_!)

-por que no, acaso tu te has portado bien conmigo?-pregunto este siguiendo el mismo juego que el Uchiha, restregándose mas a su cuerpo

-sabes que si quieres jugar conmigo las cosas, no pueden salir como quieres verdad?-preguntaba, posando posesivamente sus manos en la cintura de Naruto, dejándole en claro que la cosa iba en serio

-crees que me vas a intimidar con tus manos puestas en mi culo?...esta muy equivocado...o crees que yo solo que conformare con un simple polvo que te des conmigo, sí piensas eso cometerás un grave error y tendrás que pagar caro tu arrogancia Uchiha-sonrió lujuriosamente a la vez que posaba agresivamente su mano sobre la despierta intimidad del Uchiha

-con que te gustan las cosas rudas, no?-pregunto con un leve gesto de dolor sin perder la arrogancia que había ganado.

-por que no, pero tu serás tan rudo para mi como yo quiero o no...o es que acaso tengo que ir con alguien mas para que...me metan algo que me haga gemir?...-esas simples palabras hirieron en lo mas fondo el orgullo de Sasuke empujando agresivamente a Naruto contra el mueble de la cocina, pues sin darse cuenta habían llegado ahí, provocando un leve gritillo por parte del kitsune

-te dolió?-pregunto Sasuke sarcásticamente

-el dolor de un simple golpe no me va a detener, si no eres lo suficiente hombre como para darme el mayor de mis placeres, no volverás a ver a este muchacho...-la voz de Naruto era una mezcla entre su voz y una femenina

-kyuubi...-siseo Sasuke con frialdad, apretando con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Naruto contra el mueble, dejando sus cuerpos completamente pegados, permitiendo que sus miembros se rozaran

-ahhhh...-gimió quedamente Naruto-..No pienso conformarme con tan poco Uchiha...recuerdas la noche de año nuevo?

-claro que la recuerdo...-pregunto mientras sus manos se movían por todo el trasero de Naruto, amarrándolo con fuerza y levantándolo sobre el mueble, dejándolo sentado

-.pues si nos haces sentir al menos la mitad del placer que sentimos, lo dejare volver, pero tendrás que satisfacerme a mi y al muchacho...eres lo suficiente para los dos?-pregunto mientras se movía para aumentar el roce entre sus miembros

-me estas retando?...-Sasuke de un solo tiro le saco la camisa que Naruto llevaba dejando al descubierto su torso y el sello de kyuubi que en ese momento era totalmente visible-...con que quieres guerra...Naruto me dijo que sentía deseos por mi, pero una fuerza interna también me deseaba, eras tu...no te permitiré que te lo lleves, yo no hago el amor con demonios...

- en ese te equivocas...yo no puedo mantener un lazo mientras el muchacho esta nublado por el placer, pero si no nos satisfaces, me posesionaré de su cuerpo, es cosa de que tu lo satisfagas a el y lo harás conmigo, entendiste ahora?

Sin esperar respuesta ataco los excitantes labios de Sasuke, el cual al pillarse desprevenido abrió la boca dejando libre paso a la juguetona lengua de Naruto el cual comenzó a jugar con la lengua del Uchiha, lentamente el placer nuevamente comenzó a nublar su mente olvidando por un momento la condición de Naruto, las lenguas luchaban por mantener el dominio dentro de sus cavidades, los ojos morados se encontraban frente a frente con los rojizos, el deseo estaba cargado en sus miradas, pero su beso fue cortado por la falta de aire, dejando a la vista sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Naruto?...-pregunto un poco inseguro Sasuke

-a quien esperabas...?...eh...-respondió Naruto quitándole rápidamente la polera a Sasuke

-valla...el deseo te trae nuevamente

-no iba a dejar que kyuubi disfrutara de MI novio, disfrutara de SU cuerpo, de SUS besos, de SU lujuria y de...-se sonrojo mas –SU miembro dentro de mi...

-valla, me saliste pervertido...mi pequeño kitsune-sonrió pervertidamente mientras acariciaba cariñosamente una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Naruto

- no vengas con eso...lo aprendí de ti...

-y me alegro

Se infundieron en un nuevo beso, el ambiente de la cocina lentamente se iba calentando, por el aumento de la temperatura de sus ocupantes, las manos de Sasuke viajaban libres por todo el torso de Naruto, provocándole miles de descargas eléctricas, a pesar que el placer y el deseo los cegaba aun no dejaba de ser su segunda vez. Los gemidos de Naruto se escuchaban por toda la casa, las manos de Sasuke la primera vez habían memorizado perfectamente las zonas sensibles de Naruto, provocándole el delirio, Sasuke sabia que tenia que darle la mayor demostración de amor y placer a Naruto o si no l perdería, así que no iba permitir que su zorrito dejare de gemir por ningún motivo.

Sasuke llevo una de sus manos a el inicio del pantalones de Naruto, tenia suerte, pues este llevaba unos amarrados a la cadera, dejándole un libre acceso a "esa" zona, su objeto de deseo y lujuria, paso una de sus manos por la estrecha cintura de Naruto, levantándolo y bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior en el proceso.

-Sasuke!-se quejo sonrojándose, pues la mirada de el Uchiha lo comía, se encontraba desnudo y a su merced, aunque podía sacarle provecho a la situación-...por que no me haces alguna cosilla Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto con una cara llena de inocencia, acentuando su sonrojo

-con que quieres eso...

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el mueble, Sasuke aprovechando la posición, llevo su boca a la virilidad del rubio, atrapándolo de una sola vez con su boca, haciendo gemir a Naruto. Su lengua jugueteaba con el miembro del otro mientras sus manos masajeaban los testículos de este, los gemidos del rubio a cada minuto eran más intensos, inconscientemente movía sus caderas al compás de Sasuke, y llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Sasuke empujándolo, indicándole que fuera más rápido. Al percibir la necesidad de Naruto comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas por toda la longitud que se encontraba en su boca. Naruto respiraba agitadamente, la hábil mano de Sasuke, lo acaloraba, el placer que sentía, era mucho mas grane que el de la primera, vez, sentía que pronto iba a acabar, y el hacerlo en Sasuke le daba vergüenza.

-Sasuke, no puedo...mas-gemía este aferrándose con mayor fuerza al mueble, para mitigar en cierta parte el placer que lentamente se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo

-...-el simple hecho de escucharlo hizo que Sasuke aumentara el ritmo, provocando que Naruto gimiera mas, fuerte, había llegado al orgasmo, vaciando su esencia en la boca del pelinegro que bebió todo, pues no quería que nada se desaprovechara. _(Inner: u/u nos salio apretado en todo sentido este muchacho...me estoy esforzando mucho!..Sasu: yo también...inner: / ) _

-Sasuke!-grito totalmente avergonzado, pues de la comisura de Sasuke bajaba una sustancia blanquecina, que rápidamente fue atrapada por la sensual lengua de Sasuke

-que...no pienso desaprovechar nada, tu eres único, así que prepárate zorrito - en ese instante Sasuke se despojo de sus oscuros pantalones dejándose a la vista de Naruto completamente desnudo, provocando que Naruto se sonrojara mas si era posible

-...-el cuerpo de Sasuke lo turbaba era demasiado perfecto

, ahora lo que viene estará bueno

-que...

Naruto pudo continuar hablando pues la ansiosa boca de Sasuke atrapo sus labios en un beso arduo y profundo, el Uchiha aprovechando esta posición, levanto las piernas de Naruto sobre sus hombros, atrapándolo contra la muralla, al hacerlo su miembro quedaba posicionado directamente en la estrecha entrada de Naruto, que al sentir algo cerca de su entrada gimió, aunque el gemido fue acallado por la boca de Sasuke, el que se separo, pues lo que venia, necesitaba de toda su capacidad respiratoria, pues la posición era bastante dolorosa para Naruto, pero para el era incómoda , ya que si lo hacia parado se cansaría muy rápido, pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

-sas...sasu...suke...-gemía Naruto descontroladamente, la posición que se encontraba le era realmente incómoda, y dolorosa, pero eso simplemente lo excitaba mas, pues aparte de considerar eso, Sasuke se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su entrada y no lo había preparado, su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

-Sasuke, hazlo ya!

-gomen

-AHHH!-el grito de Naruto se había escuchado por toda la casa, había sido un grito de dolor y placer, pues Sasuke lo había penetrado sin prepararlo, provocándole daños. El kitsune se afirmo fuertemente de la ancha espalda de Sasuke, rajuñandolo con sus uñas

Sasuke se sentía un poco mal, pero debía hacerlo, así que sin esperar que Naruto se acostumbrara a la invasión comenzó a moverse dentro de el, Naruto se removía, pues le incomodaba demasiado el miembro de Sasuke y la posición en que se encontraba tan solo hacia que las embestidas de Sasuke fueran mas profundas, llegando a una zona que le hizo olvidar su dolor, un punto que lo hizo gemir sonoramente, al escuchar Sasuke, que había logrado su objetivo, comenzó a embestir con mayor intensidad para darle al mismo sitio, quería darle lo mejor de si a Naruto (_inner: ¬/¬ quizás cree que así no lo esta logrando)_

Sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse, pero no se iba a dejar vencer era un Uchiha, y no iba a parar, por un simple dolor de piernas, así que sacando fuerzas de su obstinación, siguió embistiendo a Naruto, el cual gemía sin control, pues Sasuke, había logrado la posición perfecta para darle a su punto sensible. EL sudor recorría el rostro de Sasuke, el que se encontraba notoriamente sonrojado, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, pues esa posición provocaba que sus cuerpos estuvieran mas juntos y generaban mas calor.

El rubio ya no cabía mas en si de placer, se sentía totalmente turbado, le costaba una gran trabajo respirar, pues en esa posición, respirar le era muy difícil, sentía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, pues las embestidas de Sasuke era demasiado ya para que el resistiera.

-SASUKE!-grito por ultima vez, vaciando su esencia en los vientres de ambos, pero Sasuke siguió, sentía como los músculos de Naruto aprisionaban dolorosamente y placenteramente su miembro, pero no iba quedar ahí, iba a seguir hasta que dejara su esencia en Naruto, así que siguió invistiendo, por algunos minutos mas, hasta que no pudo mas y exploto en el interior de Naruto, gimiendo roncamente, dejando caer sobre Naruto el cual lo agarro, pues al llegar al orgasmo las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, fallándole las piernas.

Estuvieron algunos minutos, así, sin hacer moverse, intentando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, los minutos pasaban y aun permanecían así.

-Sasuke estas bien?- preguntó cansinamente Naruto

-las piernas me duelen como nunca...jejej...creo que para la otra te dejo en el suelo o si no falleceré en el intento- haciendo el ultimo esfuerzo salio de Naruto, callendo pesadamente al piso sobre su trasero

-itte...mi trasero-se quejo sobandose su buen formado trasero (inner: ¬ )

-Sasuke, estas bien-pregunto Naruto, mientras se intentaba parar al hacerlo un dolor punzante le vino en su parte baja trasera, fallándole las piernas, callendo al piso, pero gracias a Sasuke no se lastimo, pues lo empujo para que cayera sobre el.

-gracias Sasuke

-lo siento Naruto, fue muy brusco y te lastime...-el arrepentimiento se reflejaba en los oscuros ojos

-no te preocupes Sasuke además...-se sonrojo furiosamente-me gusto que lo hicieras así-sonrió azoradamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke

-mejor hago mi ultimo esfuerzo, si llega Itachi y nos ve así, dejaremos mucho que decir...-Sasuke formo los sellos y ambos se transportaron apareciendo en la habitación de Sasuke, la cual era ocupada por Naruto-no se tu pero yo tengo mucho sueño...-no termino pues se quedo dormido

-te quiero mucho Sasuke, y nunca lo olvides- se acomodo en el bien formado pecho de Sasuke y se quedo dormido

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

En alguna parte de Konoha (ni yo se)

-Itachi, no crees que estas exagerando?-se escucho una voz en la oscuridad

-claro que no, obtengo el cariño de Naruto...y poco a poco el de mi hermano...

-si yo fuera ellos, sospecharía mucho...

-pero si es verdad lo que les dije, me reforme, no vez que estoy contigo?

-si, pero...es que no se Itachi, no es que desconfié de ti, pero nadie puede cambiar tan rápidamente de un día para otro

-el ver a mi familia surgir de nuevo me cambio, y lo voy a demostrar, si es necesario acabare con mi pasado

-acabaras conmigo también-la voz denotaba tristeza

-claro que no, eres el amor de mi vida, como te podría levantar un dedo siquiera

-no digas eso, que puedo hacerte recordad...

-pero es que...LEGASTE EN UN MAL MOMENTO!-intento justificarse

-si, si Itachi, pero ellos no sospecharan que siempre desaparezcas?

-algún día les diré lo nuestro, es cosa de esperar el momento, pero yo no te ocultare por mucho tiempo mas, recuerda que yo te amo

-yo también...

Continuara!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Juasjaus...me sale humito de la cabeza, si, lo he logrado, me costo mucho trabajo sacar este capitulo...pero espero que les guste, si deje misterio en la parte de Itachi...saben porque?...NI SIQUIERA SE YO A QUIEN PONER...jasuajsu...es chistoso, pero quizás logre sacarlo para el próximo capitulo...**sugerencias para el oculto gran amor de Itachi?**

Nos vemos...los quiero


	11. Chapter 10

Bueno aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo en esto, es un poco istinto a los demas qe ya habia escrito, en este fic

pues no es de humor, en realidad, contiene violencia, y violacion, es un ADVERTENCIA para qeu sepasn, y la villacion es a un niño

y es yaoi, bueno cualquier aclaracion la voy a hacer al final del capitulo, y espero no tener faltas de ortografia, pues no tenfo word, jojojjo, bueno empecemos la historia

77777777777777777777777777777777777

_En alguna parte de Konoha (ni yo se)_

_-Itachi, no crees que estas exagerando?-se escucho una voz en la oscuridad_

_-claro que no, obtengo el cariño de Naruto...y poco a poco el de mi hermano..._

_-si yo fuera ellos, sospecharía mucho..._

_-pero si es verdad lo que les dije, me reforme, no vez que estoy contigo?_

_-si, pero...es que no se Itachi, no es que desconfié de ti, pero nadie puede cambiar tan rápidamente de un día para otro_

_-el ver a mi familia surgir de nuevo me cambio, y lo voy a demostrar, si es necesario acabare con mi pasado_

_-acabaras conmigo también-la voz denotaba tristeza_

_-claro que no, eres el amor de mi vida, como te podría levantar un dedo siquiera_

_-no digas eso, que puedo hacerte recordad..._

_-pero es que...LEGASTE EN UN MAL MOMENTO!-intento justificarse_

_-si, si Itachi, pero ellos no sospecharan que siempre desaparezcas?_

_-algún día les diré lo nuestro, es cosa de esperar el momento, pero yo no te ocultare por mucho tiempo mas, recuerda que yo te amo_

_-yo también..._

_777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_**Amor que sale de la oscuridad**_

-entonces si nos amamos tanto, por que no hacemos cositas ?-pregunto sensualmente

-no lo se...hace 2 semanas que volviste y nos reencontramos, acaso el hecho deque me dejaste botado por tanto tiempo se me olvifo tan rapido ?-la voz expresaba enfado

-lo se...debo reparar mi error

-de eso no tengas dudas

-y se como hacerlo...caeras sai-kun...

-no voy a disculparte de esa forma...ya se...mañana mismo le diras a sasuke-kun y a naruto-kun que estamos juntos

-no-exclamo serio

-si esa es tu respuesta, no me volveras a ver-exclamo el meno serio

-.eso es lo que crees...te encontraría facilmente-la arrogancia invadia sus palabras

-en esots años he hecho mas que crecer...y puedo cumplir mis palabras, que seas Itachi Uchiha, ya no me asusta en lo mas minimo-sonrio como siempre lo hacia.

Las nubes que se encontrabas en el cielo desaparecieron, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara la habiatacion llegando directamente sobre la cama, en ella se encontraban dos chicos, Sai e Itachi Uchiha. El de piel mas morena se encontraba sobre la cama , con un pijama plomo holgado que dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, sobre el se encontraba el Uchiha mayor, el cual vestia unos pantalones negros ajustados junto a una camisa del mismo color, sus manos manternian atrapadas las muñecas del menor, el que lo miraba directamente a sus rojizos ojos, queria transmitirle todos los sentimientos que habia tenido que vivir durante su ausencia y el sufrimiento que habia pasado cuando el casi lo mata años atras.

FLASH BACK

Era una noche de verano, como cualquier dia, calida y despéjada , pero el olor que traia la brisa era el inconfundible olor nauseabundo de la sangre.

Sai un niño de unos 9 años de piel levemente canela ojos y cabellos negros que en esos momentos trais su traje de chuunin ( inner: si el es cool...jasuajsu ) fua atraido por el extraño olor que venia de la parte de la cuidad donde el clan Uchiha residia, el olor era bastante fuerte y penetrante por el calor, un escalofrio recorrio supequeña espalda, un extraño miedo crecia en su corazon, quizas era por que la persona que mas amaba pertenecia al clam mas importante de la villa siendo el niño genio del clan con tan solo 14 años.

Siguio el olor a sangre por varios minutos hasta que llego a la calle de los Uchiha, que extrañamente se encontraba oscura y silenciosa, camino sigilosamente por las calles, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba regada de cadaveres, incluyendo mujeres, niños y ancianos no habian tenido compasion con ninguno al parecer se trataba de un masacre, sin darse cuenta se encontraba a las afueras de la casa de Itachi, su corazon lo habia llevado hasta ese lugar.

De la casa se pudieron escuchar unos cuantos gritos y luego silencio. Una fria brisa comenzo a soplar, que lo asfixiaba e inmobilizaba, alzo sus oscuros ojos y pudo apreciar que la luna estaba teñida de rojo, no sabia por que, pero tenia miedo. La puerta principal se abrio, el que salia no era mas Itachim, pero al verlo bien sus ojos se abrieron de sopresa, se encontraba bañado en sangre, con una retorcida sonrisa que nunca antes habia visto.

Sin saber por que comenzo a retroceder, tropezando y callendo al piso, llamando la atencion de Itachi , ahora al verlo se encontraba aterrorizado, solo podia verle un ojo, el cual era de un rojo como la sangre de 3 aspas. Al parecer se habia vuelto loco, algo no encajaba, pues cuando lo vio su sonrisa crecio.

-sai-kun...que bueno que viniste...tenia deseos de verte...-se iba acercando lentamente la niño que temblaba en el piso

-Ita..chi?...-no podia hablar con normalidad, lo intentaba pero le era imposible-...que sucede?-mientras el Uchiha se acercaba el se iba alejando, sus cuerpo solo se movia por el instinto de huir del miedo.

-ku..ku..ku, por que te alejas de tu novio ?..sai-chan?...acaso no quieres que te toque...como lo hicieron ellos?-al decirlo sus ojos se entornearon aumentando su retocida sonrisa.

-acaso tu ?...

-si, yo os mate, no te parece divertido-a cada instante se encontraba mas cerca del pequeño

-por que ?

-mi padre me saco de mis casillas y no me pude controlar...auqnue fue divertido ver la expresion de terror en sos rostros...y luego escuchar como sus cueropos eran rasgados por mi espada...la sangre callendo y manchando sus propios cuerpos...la vida se les iba del cuerpo

-y tu...familia ?-fue lo que logro articular por la impresion, Itachi habia perdido la cordura

-mate a mis padres, con la tecnica que aprendi hace un tiempo...pero deje vivo a mi ototo-kun..ku...ku...ku...sai-chan acaso no te quieres acercar a tu novio?-su mano se encontrana a pocos sentimetros del rostro de sai, cuando este reacciono, lo alejo de y se levanto corriendo.

Corrio por unos cuantos metros ya que sabia que no tenia muchas posibilidades contra Itachi, en pocos segundos se encontraba delante de el, antes que pudiera hacer algo, le golpeo la mejilla con el puño con tanta fuerza que salio volando , callendo varios metros mas alla, sobre un charco de sangre. Nunca antes Itachi le habia levantado la mano, nunca lo habia golpeado, estaba contradiciendo sus propias palabras " _Sai-chan eres muy lindo para que alguien lastime tu rostro, yo te protegere, eres lo mas hermoso y puro que tengo a parte de sasu-chan, yo siempre estare a tu lado"...rompiste tu promesa Itachi..."_

Se encontraba empapado en sangre de pies a cabeza, con la mano temblorosa se toco el rostro, se habia hinchado un poco, pero su mano habia quedado llena de sangre, intento levantarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo un puño lleno de fuerza se fue a estrellar en su pequeño abdomen, dejandolo casi sin aire, sus piernas temblaban, no alcanzo a caer al suelo, pues fue sujetado del cuello de su propia polera. Itachi lo miraba con un brillo que nunca antes habai visto en el, estaba aterrorizado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, Itachi lo lanzo con fuerca contra la muralla mas cercana, al hacerlo algo dentro de si sono, se habia quebrado unas cuantas costillas.

Callo al suelo como si fuera un muñeco, mas que el dolor fisico le dolia mas el corazon (_inner: que triste, me pase con esat ...escuhando theatre of tragedy...)_ . Podia escuchar la macabra risa de Itachi sentia que sus ojos se humedecian, se sentia muy mal. Su cabeza le palpitaba al parecer se la habia roto, pues sentia algo que le escurria, sentia tullido el curpo, las tenia todas por perder, pero no iba a ser tan facil.

Se levanto con las fuerzas que le quedaban, su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente, sentia como le fallaban las piernas, pero no se iba a dejar vencer sin luchar, se coloco en actitud de batalla, no logro estar un minuto parado, cuando sintioi como algo se introducia en su hombro, estrellandolo contra la pared, cuando abrio los ojos pudo ver lo que le habia atravesado el hombro era la espada de Itachi.

-Ita..chi...por que ?-preguntaba con los ojos lleos de lagrimas, las cuales limpiaba su rostro lleno de sangre

-ku...ku...ku sau-chan hace preguntas muy complicadas...

La escena era bastante dramatica, el niño de 9 años se encontraba a merced del mayor, cualquier intento de resistir habia desaparecido

-.por que no me matas ?

-ku...ku...ku...sai-chan no se quiere divertir con su novio?...no...sai-chan va a jugar con Ita-kun...

-jugar?...q-kyaaa!-Itachi habia sacado sin compasion alguna la espada de su hombro, habia qeidado imposibilitado del brazo derecho, llevo su mano rapidamente sobre su hombro herido, el dolor era muy intendo

-vamos a jugar...sai-chan...-sin ningun cargo de conciencia lo cogio del brazo y lo lanzo al piso

-ite...-sentia su cuerpo muu pesado como para levantarse, tan solo pudo ver como Itachi hacia lo que queria

Itachi se habia quedado por unos cuantos minutos mirando al niño, en esos minutos una lluvia intensa comenzo a caer, limpiando elk cuerpo de sai de la sangre. Se coloco sobre el cuerpo de Sai, observandolo por unos momentos a los ojos unos ojos desquiciados contra unos negros atemorizados.

La mano de Itachi comenzo a viajar por el pequeño cuerpo del moreno, primero por hombro, la cintura y esta se detuvo en su muslo podia ver la mirada de Itachi...la lluvia caia...lo peor venia...Le comenzo a desabrochar el pantalon a la cadera, el boxer era del mismo color oscuro, tan oscuro como el brillo de sus inocentes ojos. La sonrisa de Itachi se acresentaba...

...su brazo seguia sangrando...

Le levanto un poco la cadera bajandole la ropa, sus sopechas eran correctas, las lagrimas eran mas abundantes en sus ojos. Itachi llevo la mano a su intimidad, estaba frio, pero tambien frio su corazon. Comenzo a masajearlo de forma enfermiza, lo unico que sentia era dolor, peor el se estaba exitando de su sufrimiento y dolor. No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando Itachi se bajo la ropa, dejando su palpitante ereccion a la intgerperie. La lluvia cia copiosamente.

El frio y el dolor eran intensos...

Coloco sus piernas sobre sus propios hombros. Su cuerpo no respondio, su mente e encontraba aterrada, pero su cuerpo no hacia ningun movimiento, era un muñeco indefenso...

..su virgen entrada estaba desprotegida y a su merced...

...la ereccion de Itachi era cada vez mayor...el olor a sangre era meguado por la lluvia...

...no habia nadie cerca...escucahba la macabra y enferma risa de Itachi...lo penetro sin compasion alguna...sintio un dolor punzante nacer en la parte baja de su espalda extendiendose a todo su cuerpo, dejo de sentir sus piernas, las embestidas comenzaron sin remordimiento alguno, entraba y salia desgarrando todo a su paso...el dolor se extendia con gran velocidad, los gritos se perdian en su garganta, tan solo veia su cara retorcida, pr la locura, retorcerse mas por el placer, minutos despues termino dentro de su cuerpo...luego todo fue oscuridad...

FIN FASH BACK

-sai reacciona, por favor!-escuchaba una voz a lo lejos que lo llamaba, conocida y amada

-Itachi?-sintio el calor de unos brazos angustiados que lo abrazaban intentando protegerlo

-lo siento...-ela brazo sobre su cuerpo se intensifico y sintio com algo humedo habia caido en su espalda

-por que?-no entendia a pesar de lo recien acaecido

-te lastime tanto...mi sed de venganza me cego...te hize lo peor que una persona puede hacerle a la persona que ama, no tengo derecho a hablarte, tocarte o amarte...nunca antes me habia arrepentido por algo , peor esto lo cambia todo...tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, desde ese dia no habia dia en que no pensara en ti, que recordara tu sonrisa tu voz, tus ojos...y tambien que recordara mi mayor crimen...nunca me lo perdonare-la rabia y la frialdad volvian a su voz

-si lo haras-se separo de Itachi, para mostrarle una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo y desconcerto-despues de ese dai Iruka-sensei se encargo de mi...fueron meses dificiles para mi, pero gracias a el sali adelante, naruto tamnbien fue un pilar muy importante que me ayudo a sanar esta herida,pues a el tambien le gusta un Uchiha-se sonroja al recordar- el vivia a diario con la frialdad de tu hermano, me hizo entender que a pesar de todo el odio, sed de venganza y mascara de frialdad se escopnde una persona sensible (que tiene sentimientos )...todos los problemas que tu corazon guardaba no pudieron salir de otra forma.

-pero...-yo ya te perdone hace tiempo, ahora lo tienes que hacer tu...debes perdonarte

-no puedo

-podras hacerlo...solo debes dejar de lastimarte con los recuerdos dolorosos...-su sonrisa se acrecento

-por eso me enamore de ti enano...

Itachi unio sus labios con los labios de Sai, el cual se sonrojo, pues a pesar del amor que sentia por aquel muchacho, la verguenza no se iba, pues habian pasado muchos años sin verse. Itachi besaba con gula aquellos labios sonrojados, aun los recordaba, seguian igual de suaves desde que tenia 9 años, traviesamente colo su lengua por aquellos labios encontrandose con la timida lengua del otro, comenzaron un juego erotico y humedo, cada uno exploraba la totalidad de l otro, pero tuvieron que separse para tomar aire. Sai se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, por locual desvio la mirada cohibido, mientras que Itachi tenia un leve sonrojo.

-aun te da pena enano?

-.dejame en paz-alego enojado aumentando el sonrojo

-mejor durmamos, que aun me queda un largo dia mañana...les dire la verdad

-en serio?

-claro, si te lo digo es por que lo voy a hacer.-se acomodo e la cama al lado del pequeño _(inner: suena muy tierno..chyneiko: yo solo estoy saliendo del trauma...inner: tu lo escribes y te traumas )_ , el cual se acurruco en su pecho qeudando dormido al instnte

-los amos no han pasado en vao, sigues igual de hermoso que cuando eras pequeño, pero...que sucedera ahora ?---akatsuki vendra, para saber que paso conmigo y pueden descubiri cosas que me harian vulnerable como lo eres tu, sasuke y naruto...debo estar alerta no me perdonaria volver a dañarlos...al que mas lastime fue a ti sai...es el crimen por el cual me arrepiento-abrazo a sai por la cintura quedando dormido

El daño de años atras habia sido perdonado, el amor habia logrado sanar grandes heridas, pero seria capaz de forgarles un futuro juntos ?

Continuará...

777777777777777777777777777

Bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, fue un poco dificil escribirlo, pero bueno es un intento, en el proximo capitulo seguira el embarazo de naruto, bueno ahora respondere los rewies jojjoj

**RiYu-chan** si muchas gracias por tu rewie joojo, si quizas sea el proxio capi donde cuente mas sobre estos par de enamorados peor por el momento, tnia que poner esot, es un poco fuerte pero espero quie no lo suficiente, nso vemos saludos

**M-cha **la ultima opcion seri kisame, ademas prefiriria que se amara a si mismo, que amara a ese cra de pez xD espero qe te guste

**killux **ningun rewies es 0 aporte para nada, me hace saber que a alguien le gusta, y no te preocupes jojoj, en eso tiene toda la razon son unos pervertidos , espero que este capitulo te guste jojojojo

**yuki-souma **consiero que el caracter de Itachi no es para ser uke verdad, te lo imaginas uke , eso seria increible, no aqui es seme, y aparece su uke aunque es poco chocante lo que pasa entre ellos, mas adelante dare mas detalles, y tienes razon no me especifique bien, pero espero que te halla gustado el capitulo

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei ** fati, fati, tanto tiempo, espero que estes bien , en realdiad nunca se me ocurrio ponerlo conuna mujer y sakura nunca hubiera sido una opcion viable para m,i, no gracias ati por dejarme uno, y claro sai cae como aniño al dedo, y espero que no te alla dado nada con este capi, y si habia leido ese fic, me emocione mcuho cuando lohic ejausjasu

**motiko-chan **ue bueno que mi capi te alla servido como medicina, pero nunca se me ocurrio ponerlo con orochimaru, creo que primero deberia superar mi trauma que tengo con el xD, y pues si aunque el joven de las nieves pronto traera continuacio juasjasu...espero quwe este capi no te alla bajoneado

**Mizu No Megami15** es un poco problematico esto del desangramiento, me va salir un poco caro estar repartiendo sangre a todo el que le la historia xD si nunca se me ocurrio ponerlo de uke, no pega, como ves lo puse con sai, es un traumtica su experiencia pero no te preocupes pondre a iatchi mas adelante con todos sus encantos, tabien habra rabajo para ellos, espero que te alla gustado

**Rose-Riona** no en este capi no pasa nada con ellos, pro espera el proximo que si va, jojoj, espero que no te alla caido mal este capi

muchas gracias a toos lo que me mandas sus rewies aumentan las ganas de ser perversa en los fic, en el buen sentido si es que se puede...nso vemos


	12. Chapter 11

bueno aqui vengo con la continuacion jojojo, pues el capitulo anterior quizas fue un poco fuerte, pero solo quizas, jojo, respondo rewies y me pongo a escribir

**motiko-chan:** intento actualizar mas deprisa pero se me va entre tanta lectura construtiva (_ inner: k lectura lo unico k lees son lemos y dounjinshis yai, aparte de verte dos veces boku no pico..chy: eso no viene al caso..pero es un estudio profundo de la vida y ñla filosofia que debo seguir ...inner: claro y yo soy una santa chy: esa si k no te la crees )_ pero bueno ahora intentare actualizar mas seguido, en un principio no me imagine poner esto, pero tube una iluminacion y la imaginacion se fue en la volada, y ahi salio a mi me gusto aunque hubiera sido mejor mas detalle..jausjasu, bueno espero que este capitulo te guste...

**Ayumi22 **claro no tengo problema y k bueno que te gusten mis fic, eso me alegra y me hace feliz...jojooooojo

**ayane32 **es dificil saberlo, pues voy a ser tan bueno que traera mas de una sorpresa ese embarazo xD

**Mizu No Megami15 q**uizas te lleves mas de una sorpresa en este capitulo que te suba el animo, bueno el anterior no es de lo mejor pero es mi segundo intento de violacion, y es bastante divertido..mi mente me sorprende pero bueno, espero que te guste la historia y este capitulo

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei **bueno es mas de un capitulo para ellos pues van a tomar protagonismo tambien, por las ultimas palabras de Ita-kun, juasjuas, me alegra y que el capitulo te alla servido para escribir eso me hace sentir no se como decirlo pero da lo mismo, si es k eran los unicos que se veian bien juntos no me lo imagine con nadie mas, hubiera sido un poco extraño, me recuerda tu fic komo lo ame jausasu...en realidad creo que le falto mas detallismo en esa parte, pero bueno es lo k hay, jojjojo, y eso tenia que estar en la trama, si le da mas emotivismo lo ves, bueno un besote grande y espero que te guste este capitulo jasuajsu

bueno despues de responder los respectivos mensajes me dedicare a escribir este pervertido capitulo, juasjasu, nos vemos ,...

a una advertencia, en este capitulo me esforsare mas , pues hay lemon, si asi que me voy a demorar despues subir de nuevo, pues voy a ser el esfuerzo por todos ustedes, asi que lo hare lo mas largo que puedas, sin perder la cordura...

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Itachi unio sus labios con los labios de Sai, el cual se sonrojo, pues a pesar del amor que sentia por aquel muchacho, la verguenza no se iba, pues habian pasado muchos años sin verse. Itachi besaba con gula aquellos labios sonrojados, aun los recordaba, seguian igual de suaves desde que tenia 9 años, traviesamente colo su lengua por aquellos labios encontrandose con la timida lengua del otro, comenzaron un juego erotico y humedo, cada uno exploraba la totalidad de l otro, pero tuvieron que separse para tomar aire. Sai se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, por locual desvio la mirada cohibido, mientras que Itachi tenia un leve sonrojo._

_-aun te da pena enano?_

_-.dejame en paz-alego enojado aumentando el sonrojo_

_-mejor durmamos, que aun me queda un largo dia mañana...les dire la verdad_

_-en serio?_

_-claro, si te lo digo es por que lo voy a hacer.-se acomodo e la cama al lado del pequeño (inner: suena muy tierno..chyneiko: yo solo estoy saliendo del trauma...inner: tu lo escribes y te traumas ) , el cual se acurruco en su pecho qeudando dormido al instnte_

_-los amos no han pasado en vao, sigues igual de hermoso que cuando eras pequeño, pero...que sucedera ahora ?---akatsuki vendra, para saber que paso conmigo y pueden descubiri cosas que me harian vulnerable como lo eres tu, sasuke y naruto...debo estar alerta no me perdonaria volver a dañarlos...al que mas lastime fue a ti sai...es el crimen por el cual me arrepiento-abrazo a sai por la cintura quedando dormido_

_El daño de años atras habia sido perdonado, el amor habia logrado sanar grandes heridas, pero seria capaz de forgarles un futuro juntos ?_

_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

**Liberandonos de la oscuridad...depravado!!!**

En algun lado de Konoha

El sol para su desgracia salia muy temprano en la villa, se removio un poco en la cama pues no tenia muchas intenciones de levantarse, mejor dicho le daba una flojera que era demasiada, asi que se hizo el leso y siguio durmiendo como si nunca se hubiera despertado, asi pasaron varias horas mas hasta sintio como algo a su lado se movia peresosamente, abrio levemente su ojo dereho y nada, quizas estaba quedando ciego por tanto sharingan, era una posibilidad obvia no? "debo dejar de ocupar tanto el sharingan estoy viendo borroso" (xD), luego abrio el otro pero lo unico que vio fue negro , era extraño, pero frotandose bien los ojos pudo caer en cuenta que veia el pelo de Sai, el pelo olorosito a fresas, del enano..."por que este enano tiene que usar ese shampoo, no ve que su pelo es tan rico xD" , se acomodó un poco en la cama, su rostro era realmente algo para no ver, tenia una cara de sueño, que no se lo sacaba nada, y al lado suyo se encontraba sai abrazando la almohada como si fuera alguien, mientras estaba levemente sonrojado...cosa que lo hizo dudar, y ponerce celoso " acaso este enano me engaña con la almohada?, puedo soportar cualquiera, pero eso es mucho para mi ego..."

-enano...-llamo Itachi mientras se levantaba peresosamente de la cama

-...-sai no tenia intenciones de levantarse, mejor dicho se aferro con mayor apego a la almohada, mientras balbuceaba cosas que Itachi por estar parado no entendia

-...enano, no puedes estar mejor con una almohada que conmigo !-exclamo "levemente" enojado Itachi

Pero cual fue su reaccion cuando escucho a sai gemir, diciendo su nombre

-I..Itachi-sama--ahhhhh-gimio-ronroneo sai

-...-a Itachi de la nariz le empezo a salir una leve hilera de sangre, mientras su boca no se cerraba de la impresion matutina

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerro las cortinas de la habitacion dandole un ambiente, bastante sugestivo, a lo que pensaba hacer, pues en esos momento de su vida, tras largos años de nada la pirisnaca, y ahora se encontraba solo junto a el, y el ahi acostado eroticamente con ese piyama que lo hacia ver demasiado inocente, y para darle lo mejor estaba durmiendo y soñando cosas con el poco santas, como iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad

-si las desaprovechara, seria un demente que quiere echarse un polvo con kisame

**en algun lado del pais de fuego**

-aaaaaa-bostezo barato por parte de kisame

-que te sucede cara de pez-pregunto deidara

-alguien esta hablando de mi, espero que bien

-nadie puede hablar bien de ti, es cosa de verte...

-que eres malo deidara...

**volviendo a la habitacion perdida**

Sai se encontraba hecho un ovillo en la cama durmiendo tiernamente, aunque eroticamente a los ojos de Itachi, que sentia como su cuerpo empezaba a funcionar rapidamente tras el gemido de su pequeño enano, asi que se sento en la cama donde comenzo a asechar a l indefenso muchacho que dormia, sin saber de lo iba a ser vitima. Se fue acercando sigilosamente, por la cama, para evitar que el se despertara antes del tiempo presupuestado, tan solo se encontraba durmiendo , asi que con movimientos rapidos quedo sobre el, sin ninguna posibilidad para que el si despertara escapara, era una presa, que no escaparia a las manos de Itachi. con sus manos temblorosas por la exitacion, le toco la mejilla, la cual se encontraba caliente y roja, esa piel tan suave, que deseaba poseer, asi que con mas confianza, deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo del menor, que se movio en la cama, dejandole mayor libertad al mayor

-acaso me estas provocando enano?-pregunto con la voz ronca, por contestación, sai se movio dejando su cuello totalmente expuesto, cosa quie Itachi no penso dos veces –tu lo pediste

Acerco sus finos labios a ese suave cuello, que se encontraba totalmente expuesto para su deliete, comenzo a besarlo suavemente, pero al parecer el dueño de aquel cuello, no tenia intenciones de despertar, pues tan solo se removio un poco en la cama, al parecer en sus sueños esta disfrutando, mas confiado por el sueño pesado de sai, Itachi deslizo sus manos por todo el. Cuerpo, seguia siendo igual de delgado que la ultima vez que lo toco a pesar que no habia sido una de sus mejores ideas (el capi pasado) , con mucho cuidado a sai le levanto la polera del pijama que estaba usando, dejado expuesto su acanelado abdomen y pecho, que se movian acompasadamente, en su tranquilo sueño, pero con las pervetidas intenciones de Itachi el comenzaria a respirar agitadamente y a gemir con las finos labios .

Comenzo a depositar besos por todo el pecho y abdomen de Sai, el cual lentamente aumento el ritmo de su respiración, sus manos se deslizaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, llevo sus labios a uno de esos sonrojados pezones, que al ser aprisionados por sus labios, hicieron gemir levemente a su dueño, comenzo a succionar como si fuera un dulce, el dulce mas exquisito que hubiera probado, siguió unos minutos para luego continuar con el otro, cuando sus labios se aburrieron de aquello, comenzo a dejar un camino de saliba por todo el abdomen de sai, suspiraba y gemia entrecortadamente, viendo que el muchacho no despertaba, llevo sus habiles manos a los pantalones del menor el objeto que lo separaba de su objeto de deseo, lentamente desendio su mano hasta llegar a la hombria de sai, al tocarla este gimio, balbuceando el nombre de Itachi, estaba seguro que el enano estaba soñano lo mismo, asi que con una sonrisa lujuriosa, comenzo a masajear lentamente la hombria de sai bajo el pantalón, de forma lenta y tortuosa.

-I..Itachi…m..mas..-gemia, mientras cerraba con mas fuerza sus parpados

-incluso en tus sueños me pides mas, eres un enano muy exigente…pero me encanta…

Obedeciendo las suplicas del "bello durmiente" aumento el ritmo de sus caricias, subia y bajaba por la longitud del menor, que gemia ya sin control alguno a pesar de estar dormido, este no despertaba, asi que Itachi decidido a despertarlo por el placer, le bajo totalmente los pantalones, dejandolo totalmente desnudo a sus lujuriosos ojos,, que saboreaban tan explendida vision, llevo sus labios a aquel miembro palpitante que pedia ser atendido,, lo cerro con sus labios, provocando un gemido ahogado por parte del dueño, que inconcientemente, comenzo a mover las caderas demandando mas contacto, cosa que hizo sonreir al pelinegro que aumento el ritmo de su boca, subia y bajaba por la longitud palpitante, Sai gemia disfrutando de las caricias, sus gemidos eran canticos en los oidos de Itachi, aumento la velocidad, pues sentia los leves espasmo que el cuerpo de Sai estaba experimentando al aproximarse el orgasmo, tenia razon en pocos minutos Sai se vino en su boca, un manjar que hacia años queria probar (_inner: lo pervertido le queda muy bien)_.

Itachi se separo del cuerpo de Sai para poder limpiar un poco su rostro, al hacerlo podia ver perfectamente a Sai que en esos instantes abria lentamente sus ojos.

Se sentía desorientado y extrañamente cansado y eso que estaba durmiendo, cuando abrio bien los ojos, pudo ver a Itachi que se encontraba..sobre el?, lamiendose algo extraño de la boca?...un momento, si no mal recordaba el se habia acostado con ropa y ahora estaba totalmente desnudo ante la lujuriosa mirada de Itachi, y se encontraba sudado, entocnes lo que habia soñando habia sido mas que un simple sueño, muerto de vergüenza se tapo con las sabanas mientars el gritaba a Itachi

-eres un madito pervertido!!!!!...-grito con las mejillas completamente rojas

-…pero lo disfrutaste o no?-esa voz cargada de sensualidad, lo dejaba vulnerable

-yo…este..bueno…yo estaba durmiendo!!!!-se escuso intentando defenderse

-pero estabas soñando lo mismo que yo te estaba haciendo o no?

-…-Sai no pudo defenderse, tan solo desvio la mirada apenada, Itachi tenia razon, tan solo se cubrio mas su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, para evitar la mirada lujuriosa que que acechaba a su cuerpo desnudo

-pero no te pongas asi…ademas, podemos hacer realidad tu sueño…-esas simples palabras aumentaron el sonrojo del menor, mientras un escalofrio lo envolvio totalmente-o..es que no quieres..o es que yo no soy el de cierta forma el primero –no podia preguntarle si era el primero, pues el lo habia violado, pero queria saber si alguien había osado posar su indecentes manos sobre ese perfecto cuerpo.

-pues..no..n-no a habido nadie mas…-susurro muy nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de Itachi

-entonces?

-bueno..yo…es…-cerro fuertemente los ojos-me da vergüenza!!!!!

-…- la reaccion del muchacho lo habia soprendido, pero lo habia hecho feliz ,a pesar de todo lo sucedido el no habia perdido su inocencia, ni esa vergüenza que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba con el

-sabes que a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros dos, yo no he estado con nadie mas?- intento insinuarle, su fidelidad cosa que logro pues el muchacho adquirio un tono rojizo intenso

-es..verdad, que no has estado con nadie?...-pregunto desconfiado, pues como Itachi Uchiha, ese hombre de mirada penetrante, de cuerpo perfcto, de voz varonil, no habia estado con nadie después de tantos años, era algo que les costaba creer a pesar de que tenia deseos de creerlo

-pues si y ademas yo ahora, en este dia quiero saber si tu…-fue interrumpido por Sai

-si quiero….-lo dijo en un debil susurro, pero sin ocultar la sonrisa que sus labios reflejaban

-bien…

Itachi se deslizo sobre Sai el cual temblaba levemente por el nerviosismo, dejandose caer sobre la cama, quedando entre esta e Itachi, era increíble creer que el muchacho tan frio y cortante que llegaba a ser, ahora se mostraba tan sumiso y avergonsado, ese era un privilegio del cual gozaba solo Itachi, permanecieron unos cuantos minutos tan solo asi, hasta que el moreno comenzo a sentirse intimidado por la atenta mirada del Uchiha, sabia que el lo amaba a pesar de todo, pero no era capaz de cambiar su forma de ser frente a el. Desvio su mirada hacia el lado, pues sentia que esa mirada era capaz de ver mas alla de lo que el queria Mostar y era algo que no queria, sentirse mas vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía.

El Uchiha sabia que el paso que iban a dar era grande dentro de su extraña relación, por lo cual no quería que el se sintiera incomodo, deslizo su nivea mano, sobre aquel rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo, esa mirada le demostraba temor, pero una gran felicidad, su mano acariciaba con cariño aquella mejilla, que se había calentado por su puro contacto, veía como esos ojos negros se alegraban con esas simples caricias, no había pensado que extrañara tanto esos ojos, que eran tan parecidos a los suyos, pero tan distintos, acerco su rostro al del mas pequeño, el cual acrecentó el sonrojo de sus mejillas, acorto esa molestosa distancia y unió sus labios con los de el, primero en un simple beso, lleno de ternura, un simple roce, abrazo a Sai y lo obligo a sentarse, provocando que las sabanas resbalaran por su cuerpo dejando su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, dejando las mejillas del menor completamente rojas, delineo con su lengua los labios del otro, intentando que este le diera permiso, el cual fue concedido, fundo su lengua con aquella inexperta, que se movía tímidamente en pocos minutos la inexperiencia se había esfumado por que ambos se fundían en aquel beso que se había convertido en apasionado, intentando dominar al otro, pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarlos, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, mientras un leve sonrojo había aparecido en las pálidas mejillas de Itachi.

Se miraron por breves minutos, admirando la profunda mirada del otro no habia vuelta atras, en ese momento definirian su relacion como pilar en sus vidas, no iban a permitir que los miedos del pasado los preocuparan esas cosas ya habian sucedido, por lo cual ahora debian vivir del presente, y este era su presente y futuro.

Sai sin perder la mirada de Itachi se acerco un poco a este para quitarle la molestosa camisa gris que llevaba puesta dejando desnudo su torso, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensifico, cosa que a los ojos de Itachi era adorable, deslizo suavemente sus manos memorizando todo el contorno, inesperadamente se abrazo a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, chocando ambos pechos desnudos, segundos después Itachi pudo sentir unas tibias lagrimas recorrer su cuerpo, pero sabia que aquellas lagrimas no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad, a si que sonrio levemte, separando de su cuerpo el de Sai, al cual le limpio aquellas lagrimas, para besarle cada ojo, no queria que ese momento fuera triste, si no todo lo contrario queria que el lo recordara como su mayor muestra de afecto y de amor, pues nunca antes el habia pensado que una persona como el llegaria a sentir todo aquello por un muchacho, pero no por eso se iba a retractar si no todo lo contrario.

Se acomodo encima del menor sin llegar a aplastarlo y deslizo suavemente las sabanas dejandolo completamente desnudo bajo su mirada, no recordaba que su cuerpo fuera tan…perfecto?, en lo mas minimo, pero verlo era todo un espectáculo, que no compartiria con nadie, comenzo a besar el cuello de este provocando leves suspiros en el dueño, sonrio satisfecho, siguió dejando besos hasta que llego a los pesones , donde decidio entretenerse un rato, succionando y lamiendo primero una y luego la otra, los suspiros se habían convertido en gemidos, mientras el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo suyo se mobia insistentemente intentando reprimir aquellas sensaciones que su joven cuerpo nunca antes habia sentido, ya aburrido siguió bajando hasta llegar al ombligo donde jugo con su lengua, gimiendo el menor con mayor fuerza, sus manos iban delineando el cuerpo de sai por todo el contorno, pero decidio que era hora de pasar a la accion, asi que deslizo su boca a el manjar que estaba esperando.

Sai sintio cuando Itachi se encontraba sobre esa parte tan intima de su cuerpo por lo cual intento moverse, pues era mucha la vergüenza que le daba, pero no alcanzo a decir nada, pues Itachi se introdujo su intimidad en su calida boca , haciéndolo gemir, se sentía tan bien, su lengua lo masajeaba eróticamente, haciendolo gemir descontroladamente, su respiración era muy agitada, se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, Itachi, tan solo disfrutaba de su masculinidad como si fuera un exquisito dulce, comenzo a sentir espasmo por todo su cuerpo , al parecer pronto se vendria, pues era su primera vez…nunca antes habia tenido un orgasmo _(inner: dejemoslo asi, prefiero que sea inocente e Itachi el pervertido que lo pervierta XD)_

Itachi sintio los espasmos del menor, conocia la causa de estos, por lo cual acelero las caricias al miembro de Sai, no pasaron muchos segundo cuando lo escucho gemir con fuerza, mientras su boca se llenaba de la esencia de el, no podia mentir, que llevaba mucho años pensando en como seria hacerle sexo oral a Sai y por fin lo habia probado y podia asegurar que era mucho mejor de lo que habia pensado, sonrio pervertidamente, mientras limpiaba su boca, pues no pensaba desperdiciar absolutamente nada, mientras que Sai se encontraba exhausto en la cama, intentando regularizar su respiración, cuando sintio como Itachi se acercaba para volver a besarlo, cosa que acepto gustoso.

Itachi lo beso, probando su propia escencia, era un beso lleno de lujuria, pasion, intenaban dominar al otro, sus lenguas luchaban, memorizando la cavidad del otro, se separaron por la falta de aire, momento que aprovecho Sai para quitarle los molestosos pantalones a Iatchi quedando ambos desnudos, cuando vio la hombria del Uchiha se sonrojo furiosamente desviando la mirada.

-" la tiene enorme!!!...y eso es lo que yo quiero que me….eso me va a doler y mucho TT"-pensaba para sus interioes mientras era observado por un divertido Itachi

-enano no te sonrojes por esto, pues no se compara con nada a lo que te voy a hacer-

-no me gusta…como sono eso…

Itachi llevo algunos de sus dedos a la boca de Sai, para que los lubricara, comprendiendo comenzó a chupar los dedos del mayor, de una forma tan lujuriosa que Itachi rápidamente se éxito mas de lo que estaba, pues ver a Sai lamiendo sonrojado, y con un gusto sus manos, era algo que sobrepasaba cualquier pensamiento cuerdo que tuviera, volviendo un poco en si, se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban lubricados para lo que venían, por lo cual los deslizo hasta encontrar la entrada de Sai, este al sentirlo se tenso un poco.

-relájate enano, si no te dolerá y no quiero que pase

Sai intento relajarse, con los besos que Itachi le daba, causó sintió como algo se introducía en su interior, soltó un gemido de dolor, pues le molestaba y dolía, pero si quería ser de Itachi debía resistirlo, cuando este introdujo todo el dedo, comenzó a moverlo en círculos para dilatar la entrada, ante esto el menor gemía por el dolor y por un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, aprovechando esto Itachi introdujo otro, y momentos depuse otros mas, dejando en el interior del menor 4 dedos que se movían perfectamente dentro de la pequeña entrada que se dilataba por el movimiento, su sonrisa de satisfacción se acrecentó pues las caderas de Sai se movían buscando mayor contacto, cuando estimo que ya estaba preparado, los saco todos juntos provocando que saliera un gemido de reproche de los sonrojados labios de Sai, ante esto soltó un pequeña risa, que hizo que la cara de Sai compitiera con la de un tomate.

-ya veras que lo que viene es aun mucho mejor, sai-chan - Levanto las largas y esbeltas pierna del menor dejándolas a la altura de su cintura, dejando la entrada totalmente expuesta – abrázame bien fuerte por si te llegara a doler-sai tan solo le obedeció abrasándolo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el espacio de su cuello

Tomo aire y se coloco de tal forma que rozo con su miembro la entrada, provocando un escalofrió en el pequeño, que aumento la fuerza de su abrazo, Itachi entro lentamente, mientras que Sai temblaba por el dolor que sentía, unas furtivas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos que se cerraban con fuerza, para evitar gritar, dolía y mucho, todo acabo cuando Itachi entro completamente en su interior. Estaba dentro de el, sentía la presión sobre su masculinidad, pero debía resistir la tentación de moverse, pues el debía acostumbrase a la penetración, para no lastimarlo, no alcanzo a terminar de pensar esto, pues las caderas de sai se movían demandantes, por mas movimientos, así que obedeciendo a las suplica silenciosa, comenzó a moverse de forma lenta para poder tomar el ritmo, lo embestía de forma lenta, le gustaba ver esa cara de desesperación que le estaba poniendo, en ese momento estaba conociendo caras de sai que antes nunca había imaginado ver, y mucho menos por el motivo que las ponía.

-Ita…chi…onegai….mas rápido!!!-gemía quedamente, mientras aferraba sus manos a la ancha espalda de Itachi

-tus deseos…son ordenes-coloco las piernas de sai sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza y velocidad la habitación se inundo de gemidos por parte de ambos, hasta que el Uchiha, toco un punto dentro del menor que lo hizo gritar y sentir que su vista se nublaba por el placer que le había provocado, al parecer Itachi se había dado cuenta de esto, pues intensificó sus embestidas de tal forma de llegar a ese punto, era obvio que si lo hacia sai terminaría mas deprisa, pero ver el rostro que ponía, al tocar ese punto, lo superaba con creces.

Sai gemía sin control alguno, pues el placer que sentía era mas de lo que hubiera imaginado, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar levemente, el final se acercaba, por lo cual Itachi coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de sai, para poder darle las embestidas mas profundas si podía, cosa que logro, pues el menor, se vino con un sonoro gemido, presionando de una forma placentera y excitante su miembro, embistió algunas veces mas cuando el termino dentro de sai, cayendo sobre este, un poco agitado por lo recién hecho. Estuvieron algunos minutos así, acostados intentando normalizar sus respiraciones, aun sin separarse.

-veo que te vienes demasiado luego enano

-no me molestes!!!-resongo con un tierno puchero, mientras su mejillas se teñian de un rojo escarlata

-ahora conosco cada parte de tu cuerpo, incluso las mas ocultas

-no hables asi que me da pena!!!

-bueno…por mi me quedaria todo el dia asi, pero como la bella durmiente quiere que les diga a naruto y a sasuke de los nuestro es mejor levantar

-…demo…

-que ocurre??-

-es que..bueno lo que pasa…

-es por que aun no salgo de ti?

-..este..en parte es por eso, pero…

-…-se estaba exasperando un poco

-…me duele un poco…-susurro levemente

-.aaaa si ese es el problema, tan solo…ya lo veras..-salio del interior de sai, y lo cargo al baño para que se limpiaran un poco de la actividad matutina

10 minutos después

-Itachi, no me puedes llevar en brazos!!!!...soy un ninja, no estoy invalido…-reclamaba totalmente sonrojado , mientras Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, mientras eran observados por todas las personas.

-mira, vez que si puedo, si sigues haciendo escandalo te beso aquí mismo

-esta bien…mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado…

En la casa Uchiha

Sentia un poco de frio y no estaba muy seguro del por que, hasta que perezosamente habrio sus ojos, quedo un poco desorientado, pero al sentarse todo quedo tan claro, se encontraba en el suelo, desnudo, pro eso tenia tanto frio, se levanto, y sintio el punzante dolor de sus piernas…para la otra la pensaba dos veces antes de hacer el amor parado, no era algo muy placentera posteriormente, desvio la mirada y se encontro al kitsune con su carita angelical y un leven sonrojo mientras de sus labios salia su nombre, como le encantaba verlo asi tan vulnerable, pero al ver la hora prefirio vestirse y despertarlo, pues era bastante tarde e Itachi podia hacer acto de presencia y descubrirlo en actos no muy santos, se puso una polera azul con rojo y unos pescadores negros, mientras despertaba con un beso al kitsune, que abrio sus ojos azules, brindandole una de sus tantas sonrisas al exvengador

-como dormiste? –pregunto sasuke mientras le traia ropa a naru

-´pues bien si es contigo..

-al parecer duermes perfectamente sin mi

-por que?

-pues me botaste de la cama…

-gome ne!!!-dijo un poco avergonzado

-bueno que mas da, vístete para desayunar, pues no quiero que Itachi nos pille en cosas que no deberia

-hai!!!

Minutos después ambos se econtraban en la planta baja comiendo cuando sintieron como se abria la puerta e Itachi se anunciaba

-ya llegue!!!!-grito desde el recibidor, no se inmutaron, pues naruto tan solo puso una taza mas, pero cual fue su sopresa cuando Itachi entro a la cocina y en su espalda sai sonrojado

-sai??-preguntaron ambos muchachos

-bueno, hoy les voy a contar el porque de mis desapariciones tan largas, sai es….

Continuara…

Jsausjasu, después de miles de años depuse actualizo…intentare actualizar, mas seguido es que terminaron mis pruebas, quizas mañana actualizo algo mas, saludos a todos!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chyneiko: bueno el anterior capitulo no lo quisieron mucho a pesar de que hubo lemon, no creo que alla esta tan mal o si?...bueno es la nueva pareja que toma protagonismo y ya lo veran…a lo que estoy pensando aun no es nada xD…bueno sin mas rodeos aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste lo hare lo mas largo posible…hare mis esfuerzo

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Noticias, felicidad? y sigue el embarazo!!!**

-itachi no se los digas por favor!!!!-le grito sai desde su espalda sonrojandose ante la extraña mirada que le daban sasuke y naruto, aunque el ultimo estaba mas divertido que otra cosa

-pero acaso no era esto lo que querias?-le pregunto un poco contrariado mientras lo bajaba de su espalda, sai tan solo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con una clara expresión de dolor

-bueno si, pero…no tan abruptamente, bueno recien hicimos bien las pases, después de lo que nos separaba, pero creo que hay mejores formas para decir las cosas que llegar de repente en la mañana y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no?-le sermoneo a pesar del dolor de culo que acompañaba

-aniki no entiendo, que sucede?-pregunto contrariado sasuke de ver en su casa a sai hablando como si nada a su hermano

-bueno..

-sai, que bueno verte, ita-kun por que no me dijiste que venias con sai, eso no se hace, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir con sasuke adentro y explicarle la situación, cierto?-le aconsejaba con sus mejores sonrisas-mientras que yo hablo con sai-chan, nee?

-esta bien…-exclamo derrotado-ven sasuke acompañame a la sala

-si….

Asi ambos uchiha desaparecieron de la cocina, dejando a naruto con sai que lo miraba, auque en realidad no lo miraba, pues se sentia avergonzado con la situación, era algo embarazoso.

-sai relajate, recuerda que yo te acompañe esos meses difíciles, yo se que te cuesta abrirte, bueno no como sasuke, pero te cuesta demostrar tus sentimientos, después de aquello, pero no temas…sientate, creo que es lo mejor, aunque voy a traer un cojín-al pronunciar esto sai se sonrojo completamente, sentandose cuando naruto trajo el dichoso cojín

-gracias…

-bueno, sospechaba que itachi estaba contigo, pero cuentame que a sucedido en estas semanas…a pero tu sabes que estoy embarazado verdad?

-pues si…aunque me sorprendio, pero itachi me explico la situación, por la cual atravesabas

-es un poco extraño, pero que le voy a hacer, cuando estuve en mi periodo de celos tu estabas de mision, eso es bueno, aunque no hubiera tenido efecto en ti

-por que?, yo tambien soy un hombre, tus feromonas me hubieran hecho efecto no?

-bueno te equivocas, a los hombres enamorados de corazon no les hace efecto, y como se que no has dejado de amar a itachi desde que tenias 8 años verdad?...como pasa el tiempo…9 años verdad…debe ser duro para ti después de tanto tiempo, que el vuelva…

-bueno en realidad es de los 7 años cuando lo conoci, pero en un principio fue bastante difícil, el llego de repente a mi casa de noche, yo abri la puerta y lo vi ahí parado como si nada, después de tanto tiempo, no voy a negar que esta como quiere estar en realidad los Uchiha son endemoniadamente sexys, varoniles y todo eso, pero cuando lo vi ahí los recuerdos volvieron de golpe sin querer y cuando me di cuenta el me estaba abrazando y consolando, cosa que el hacia cuando era mas pequeño…

-mmm quieres jugo?

-tienes de frutilla?-le pregunto mientras se sonrojaba levemente, evitando la picara mirada del moreno

-si, todavía no se te quita ese gusto, desde que itachi te beso la primera vez y el tenia sabor de frutilla en la boca

-naruto no digas eso!!!-le grito enojado y sonrojado

-pero si es la verdad…cuanto tenias… 7 años, mas no tenias admirabas completamente a itachi, incluso sin proponértele te habias enamorado de el, recuerdo perfectamente como viniste a contarmelo…

Flash back

Un chibi naruto de no mas de 7 años se encontraba jugando cerca del rio, pues era verano y hacia calor, cuando sintio que era llamado

-naru-chan!!!-era una voz familiar

-sai-chan…que sucede estas muy feliz…-le pregunto con la inocencia propia de su edad

-es que…bueno yo…-balbuceaba mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve sonrojo

-sientate aquí conmigo…nadie se va a acercar pues estoy yo-lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza que en pocos segundos fue suplantada por la alegria

-b-bueno, pero esto solo tiene que quedar en los dos, eres mi unico amigo…y sabes todo de mi, verdad?-le pregunto como no queriendo la cosa

-pues si, desde que tengo memoria…y eso no es hace mucho, pero suficiente para mi

-bueno la cosa es…recuerdas que te habia dicho que me gustaba itachi-sempai?-mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso, su ojos brillaban por la emocion

-sip, como yo te dije que a mi me gusta sasu-chan…po que los uchiha son tan lindos?-pregunto sin maldad alguna

- no se, pero sabes que paso hoy?

-nop, si no lo dices

-bueno lo que pasa, es que me canse de que itachi-sempai no me vea como quiero que lo haga, si no con cariño, como yo...asi que le pedi que si podiamos hablar una cosita, el me dijo que claro aunque me miro un poco raro…como ka-chan mira a iru-chan

-ka-chan es muy extraño, pues cada vez que mira asi a iru-chan el se sonroja y empieza a hablar cosas, y me dice que me valla, pues tienen que hacer cosas de grande, me pregunto que…

-pero bueno como te iba diciendo el acepto mi petición, y nos fuimos a una parte muy sola, eso me dio un poco de cosa…me puse nervioso, y de repente le solte lo que sentia, cerre los ojos, pues me daba mucha pena…y de un momento a otro, sentia el aroma de itachi-sempai cerca de mi abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y el…y el..-su cara estaba completamente roja, mientras su manitas estaban sobre su mejillas, meciendo levemente su cabeza

-y?-pregunto naruto intrigado

-me beso!!!!

-en serio?!!!-grito con una gran sonrisa el rubio en su rostro

-si…y su boca tenia sabor a frutilla, sabia…muy bien…-le dijo un poco abochornado

-que emocion, a mi me gustaria hacer lo mismo con sasu-chan…-le afirmo con un deje de pena

-no te preocupes yo se que algun dia lo harás

-eso espero

Fin flash back

-si, pero esa conversación la tuvimos cuando teniamos 7 años naru-chan, y bueno creo que si te hubiera pasado lo mismo, habrías hecho lo mismo verdad?-pregunto mientras lo miraba acusadoramente

-bueno si, pero…ese no es el asunto-le dijo mientras le servia el dichoso jugo de frutilla-si no otro, itachi y tu son novios?

-si…me lo propuso anoche

-despues de?

-naruto!!!...eso no se pregunta

-pero tu sabes como soy sai-chan

-si, y bueno…si, después de eso me lo propuso me dijo que nunca habia estado con nadie y que jamas me habia olvidado y que cada dia era un tortura pues me recordaba y recordaba lo que me habia hecho antes de partir, pero me dijo que me ama…hace tiempo que nos veiamos, pero el no queria decir la verdad, asi que lo amenace con dejarlo si no lo hacia, pero no crei que iba a hacer tan directo-mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza

-bueno los Uchiha son asi, si no estas preparado, te pueden traer mas de una sorpresa…

-tienes toda la razon-mientras bebía su jugo

En la sala

-bueno sasuke, esto deberia habertelo dicho hace años, bueno cuando tenias 8 años, creo…bueno cuando yo tenia 13 años sentia una fuerte atracción por sai, si y no me mires asi, se que era menor que tu, pero que podia hacerle, si es bueno…cosa mia, pero la cosa es que comence a salir con sai cuando el tenia 7, seguimos asi hasta que tuvo 8, después paso "eso"…le hice algo imperdonable y desapareci de su vida por el mismo tiempo que lo hice contigo, pero cuando volvi lo fui a ver…y bueno sai es mi novio

-bueno…me soprende un poco, pues no lo esperaba de ti…sabia que algo tramabas, pero no sabia que era…no predecia esto

-creo que naruto lo sabia

-lo sabia?

-bueno, naruto siempre a sido amigo de sai desde pequeño y siempre se habian apoyado en su amor por los Uchiha

-en serio?-pregunto un poco incredulo

-pues claro, sai estaba enamorado de mi y naruto de ti, pero sai queria mi total atención, un chico demandante, pero no me quejo, en cambio naruto no lo es en ese sentido, decidio esperar, pues se conformaba con verte y ser tu amigo, pero eso con el tiempo resulto muy difícil gracias a sakura, creo que asi se llama, luego tu te fuiste y todo eso…naruto y sai se han apoyado mutuamente en los momentos difíciles, son prácticamente hermanos…bueno eso era lo que les iba a decir antes que sai me parara

-por que lo traias sobre tu espalda?-la curiosidad pudo mas que orugullo

-bueno..-un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus blancas mejillas-…ayer consumamos de forma correcta nuestro amor y bueno el pago el precio

-no mas detalles, gracias, mejor vamos a desayunar, asi nos acompañan a ver a tsunade-sama con esto del embarazo de naruto

-Si…

En la cocina

-pero sabes naruto a pesar de todo lo bueno que me ha ocurrido, me siento un poco culpable

-por que?

-pues a pesar de que lo amo tanto, siento que le estoy negando la posibilidad de tener niños, yo no le puedo dar esa opcion, en cambo tu, gracias a kyuubi vas a ser padre…junto a sasuke…

-no te sientas asi sai, veras que todo se soluciona…-poso su manos en la nivea morena mano de sai, sin notar que un chakra rojo pasaba al pelinegro

-haber haber, ya me engañas sai?!-le pregunto itachi melodramático

-jodete…-mientras le desviaba la mirada, y terminaba de tomar su jugo

-que amoroso eres…

-es lo que hay no mas, si no te gusta…bueno, las puertas son anchas en mi casa

-si lo se, pero estaba bromeando sai-chan no te pongas asi-le decia con su sensual voz mientras lo abrasaba por la espalda, mientras el otro intentaba mantener la mirada seria, cosa que no resulta mucho con el sonrojo que en sus mejillas se acrecentaba-oye eso es jugo de frutilla?-pregunto curioso, mientras giraba el desprevenido rostro de sai, oliendo la boca de este, aumentando el sonrojo

-pues…si

-tu sabes que me encanta la frutilla…-sin previo aviso ataco los labios de sai, que gimio en su boca por la sopresa, itachi devoraba con avidez la boca del pelinegro

-bueno ita-kun dejalo sai es un poco como sasuke no le gusta mucho la demostración en publico-le decia mientras tocia para detener a itachi, que se separo un poco de sai contra su voluntad dejando a sai con el rostro rojo de la verguenza

-naruto callate

-pero sasu-chan no te pongas asi, no ves que te pones feito y para mi y el bebe nos gusta un papa bonito- decia mientras hacia circulitos en el pecho del uchiha menor cuya cara estaba totalmente embobada en naruto

-c-claro

-sai-chan te parece si me acompañas a comparar algunas cosas para tu cuarto?

-mi cuarto no entiendo naru-chan?-le preguntaba mientras se alejaba un poco de itachi, que lo miraba con ojos predadores

-pues no es evidente, te vienes a vivir con ita-kun, acaso crees que te dejaria en garras sabiendo como es sasuke…mientras mas edad, es peor lo podemos ver en kakashi…pero bueno vamos…y aprovecho de comprarle unas cosas al bebe

-pero naruto tenemo que ir con la vieja-le recordo mosqueado sasuke mientras miraba feo a su hermano que se hacia el desentendido mirando fascinado los bien formados gluteos de sai, que ni cuenta se daba

-bueno pasamos rapido...-pero ya naruto habia salido con sai, mientras eran seguidos por los Uchiha

Cuando llegaron a la torre de la hokage naruto habia entrado con sai y no habia querido que sasuke entrara cosa que lo molesto por ser el , el padre de la criatura. Los minutos pasaron y naruto salio mas feliz junto a sai que se encontraba un poco sonrojado, sin despegar la mirada del piso, cosa que extraño a su novio.

-sai, que sucede?

-nada!!!-le decia mientras escondia si mirada en el pecho de este, que lo habia abfrazado, al verlo con tan adorable apariencia

-pero…

-no es nada, solo era algo para que pudiera caminar bien

-naruto!!!!-grito escandalizado el chico,

-bueno ahora que todos estamos bien vamos a comprar

-como esta el niño-le preguntó sasuke serio y frio

-ya te enojaste…el niño esta bien, esta creciendo bien aunque oba-chan dice que lo fuerte aun no empieza, pues estoy empezando recien mi primer trimestre y nos podemos llevar mas de una sopresa, pero mas sopresa de estar embarazado no creo, aunque cuando lo dijo miraba a sai, pero dejemos de hablar eso mejor vamos a comprar!!!

Ese dia se dedicaron a comprar muchas cosas naruto y sai, mientras que los Uchiha llevaban las bolsas de las compras, fue un dia agradable para ellos, pues se podia decir que eran una familia feliz.

Al dia siguiente sai se mudo a la habitación de itachi que habia sufrido algunos cambios, para que ambos pudieran convivir sin mayor incomodidad, desde entonces sai se dedico a cuidar a naruto, pues como eran amigos pasaban casi todo el dia juntos, exceptuando los momentos en que cada uno estaba con su novio, el ambiente en la casa era muy ameno, pues todos se esforzaban por disfrutar su vida, a pesar de los cambios de humos de naruto y sus extraños antojos…sin incluir su mal humor por su intolerancia al ramen, se podria decir que ese mas habia sido mejor que el anterior, pues al menos naruto estaba con sai, y con el sus cambios de humos no eran tan bruscos, sin contar que sai preparaba la comida que naruto le pedia, se sentia muy feliz, pues tenia una familia nuevamente.

Naruto volvio a la torre de la hokage al mes siguiente cuando ya habia cumplido los 2 meses su vientre estaba levemente hinchado y su cuerpo había comenzado levemente a cambiar, sus pezones estaban mas sensibles de los normal, su piel era mas sensitiva y sus caderas ya se habian comenzado a ensanchar mas de las que tenia, no le agradaba mucho esos cambios, pero todo eso era a favor de su hijo o hija. Sasuke en todos es tiempo se habia mostrado mas comprensivo al ver que no estaba solo, le dedicaba todo su cariño a naruto cuando estaba, pues a pesar de todo igual era mandado a misiones y la ultima había durado 2 semanas con su hermano, quedando sai al cuidado de naruto, amos se veían muy felices juntos

Aunque habia algo que extrañaba a itachi desde que habia llegado desde la ultima mision con su hermano, sai ya no era el mismo, eso era lo que el sentia, pues extrañamente comia las mismas cosas que naruto…y habia rechazado acercarcele si no se quitaba ese perfume que le daba nauseas, pero le extrañaba pues ese era el perfume preferido de sai, muy extraño a su parecer, quizas tanto tiempo usandolo su cuerpo lo habia rechazado.

A pesar de que no llevaban mucho tiempo descansando fueron llamados nuevamente a una mision, que lamentablemente duro un mes completo y esta tambien incluía a su hermano ,casi habia liquidado a la hokage por darle tremenda mision en esos momentos, pero habia dicho que no se podian poner quisquillosos con las misiones, pues desde que habian derrotado a la cara de serpiente la villa habia quedado devastada y necesitaban reconstruirla lo mas rapido posible , pues en esos momentos eran vulnerables y podian ser atacados por otras villas intentando destruirlas, llegaron cuando naruto cumplia ya su tercer mes de embarazo, le dolia un poco a sasuke no estar cerca de naruto en todo eso, pero debia cumplir por la villa, el mismo sentimiento compartía itachi, pues extrañaba mucho a su niño, que al menos realizaba las misiones dentro de la villa, para no dejar a naruto solo, pues su condicion era delicada.

Era ya tarde ese dia cuando sasuke e itachi volvieron a la casa, estaban muy cansados su mision habia sido extenuante, al menos duraba menos que la de kakashi e iruka que llevaban mese sin volver a la villa, y no habian visto los cambios en naruto, desde que este habia perdido su virginidad en el cambio de año, habian pasado tantas cosas, y muchas de ellas se las debia a su pervertido ex sensei, pero no podia hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Entraron a la casa con sus trajes ambu, pues estaban realizando misiones como ambus y habian ido directamente a la casa ,esta se encontraba a oscura, solo una luz estaba encendida en el segundo piso, pensaron que no los habian escuchado, por lo cual dejaron sus cosas en la cocina y comieron algo, los minutos pasaban, pero la casa se mantenia en completo silencio, en realidad era tarde, cosa que no les llamo mucho la atención, pero el silencio era demasiado y la luz del piso de arriba se mantenia prendida

-itachi, puede haber pasado algo?-le dijo sasuke a su hermano

-no te preocupes, puede que se hallan quedado dormidos con la luz prendida, no tienes que preocuparte sasuke, sai esta con naruto, el es muy preparado y sabe como hacer las cosas, es mucho mas maduro para su edad…te lo puedo decir yo, pero si no estas seguro terminamos de comer y vamos a ver, si?...pues por el momento estoy un poco cansado para subir las escaleras…fui una mision bastante extenuante y difícil…

-si tienes razon, deben ser cosas mias…comamos y después vamos no creo que pase nada…

Siguieron comiendo tranquilos mientras hablaban de los por menores de la mision, que habia sido bastante difícil de ejecutar, en ella se habian topado con kakashi e iruka, ambos se encontraban cansados con la mision, pero pronto terminaría, pero debian ser precavidos, pues era una mision muy difcil, supuestamente los miembros de una organización de ladrones estaba amenazando villas de gente normal, ellos se encargaban de esa mision, que se habia tornado complicada, pues los atacantes sabian secretos ninjas y eran varios y muy poderosos, pero en si no pertenecían a ninguna villa, ellos se habian encargado de matarlos, pero sasuke con itachi se encargaron de las cabecillas, por eso habia sido una mision tan larga, pues necesitaban rastrearlos, pero al final todo habia salido como lo habian previsto, los habian encontrado y eliminado, logrando asi desarmar a la organización, era cosa de dias para que kakashi e iruka volvieran a la villa.

Ya era pasado de medianoche, cuando ordenaron un poco abajo pues habian dejado un poco desordenado, subieron tranquilamente la escalera, cuando un olor los hizo poner sus sentidos alerta…era un olor nauseabundo…que provenia de una de las habitaciones, provenia del cuarto de itachi, no podian estar mas seguros que aquel olor era sangre, preocupados se acercaron a la puerta, mientras lo hacian podían escuchar débiles sollozos, pero no de la misma persona, eran dos distintos, uno era bastante irregular, el otro era constante, abrieron la puerta y lo que encontraron los dejo soprendidos.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba sai llorando levemente, con la cabeza gacha, naruto se encontraba a su lado, llorando desconsoladamente, al parecer estaban bien, pero bajo sai habia un charco de sangre, este se abrazaba fuertemente, su piel estaba mas palida de lo normal, de repente tosió sangre, lo que hizo reaccionar a los hermanos uchiha

-sai!!!!-ese llamado hizo levantar la mirada a sai, este tenia su mirada turbada, y sus negros ojos tenian cierto tinte rojo, en ese momento no le preocupe eso a itachi, se acerco rapido a su chico y lo tomo a peso, el chico estaba muy frio

-itachi…tengo miedo…-le susurro levemente mientras se aferraba con sus manos temblorosas al cuerpo de este

-demonios…-mascullo antes de desaparecer

-sasuke…-gimoteo naruto en los brazos de sasuke, que hizo lo mismo que su hermano

Aparecieron el hospital, la quinta que se encontraba a esas horas viendo unos asuntos acudió al llamado, no le gusto el estado en que se encontraba sai, por lo cual lo llevo en terapias intensiva dejando a itachi con la ropa manchada de sangre…su mirada se encontraba perdida en el camino en que se habian llevado al chico que amaba.

Naruto habia presentado una crisis nerviosa, que por su estado debian controlar ya que podría afectar a la criatura que albergaba en su vientre, lo sedaron y quedo dormido en una de las habitaciones del hospital, ahora tan solo les quedaba esperar…se arrepentian de no haber subido antes, quizas hubieran evitado aquello…la incertidumbre se poso en ellos, mientras esperaban noticias de sai que aun estaba en la sala de urgencias…la muerte asechaba sus vidas…acechaba a la familia que habian logrado formar…

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Chyneiko: soy mala los deje en la mejor parte, espero que me deje rewies asi, pero bueno pronto les traeré actualización de los otros fic, y de los nuevo..pronto…responderé rewies si hay ahora…_

_**betty-14** me alagas con que me hallas leido, recien registrada y me alegro de que te alla gustado el lemon, me costo pues me demoro un par de dias, pues no andaba inspirada, pero espero que te guste este capi tambien...cuidate_

_**ninive: **bueno la idea es siempre dejarlos metidos, como lo hacen conmigo, bueno itachi es coimo es peor tiene su corazon, como lo vez, espero que lo veas en este capitulo gracias por el rewies, nus vemos_

_**killux:** muchas gracias por decirme que escribo bien, jojooj me emcoiona...inner: ¬¬ que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza ..chy:¬¬ callate...bueno si, sasuke a pesar de lo que paso se recupera rapido, jausasu...espero que te guste este capitulo nus vemos_

_**kiryuja-san **bueno...yo tambien me defiendo( saca los shuriken envenenados de quien sabe donde) bueno te perdonare, pues no pense que fueras nada, me refiero en sexo, pero me alegra que tu tambies lo leas...puede ser http::// muy buenos lemon...xD...ooo..bueno la otra te la doy despues pies estoy en otro pc y no se cual es el nombre, bueno nos estaremos viendo..me gustaria hablar contigo...me das tu msn?...xD_

_**deby** gracias por el rewie, y siempre me esfuerzo para hacer buenos capitulos espero que este tambien te guste aunque no tiene lemon_

_**laureo **bueno esto es lo que paso con el par de tortolos, cada vez hay mas drama en este fic sii!!! jausajsu...bueno prontoo sabran lo que se le ocurrio a esta cabesita, espeor que te guste_

_ gracias por sus rewies, me alegran la vida!!...xD bueno espero que soporte hasta el proximo capitulo..fati..lo leiste?..dime algo ...xD...tu eres la influencia de itasai..con cariño para ti!!!_

_chyneiko_


	14. Chapter 14

Jojojo…los deje en la mejor parte, que soy mala, asjasuasjua…si!!!!...bueno aquí viene el siguiente capitulo que espero que les guste como el anterior

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El también!!!**

Las horas pasaban al parecer lo mas lento que podían, pues se encontraban ahí sentados, sin tener noticias de sai, al parecer alguien se estaba ensañando con ellos, pero no era justo…estaban cansados de todo eso, ellos cumplían con las ordenes de la villa, eran buenos ninjas, incluso podian decir que eran buenas personas con sus parejas, no era justo que todas estas cosas pasaran…quizas alguien los habia atacado mientras no estaban y sai habia protegido a naruto, pues su vientre ya se estaba notando a simple vista.

Sasuke, se levanto ya se encontraba arto de estar sentado por tanto rato, aunque en realidad no tenia idea, cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que habian llegado, lo unico que quería era que el tiempo corriera mas rapido, pues asi como iba se iba a volver loco de esperar, respiro hondo y se apoyo en la muralla frente a su hermano que no despegaba la mirada del suelo, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, el lo podia notar, pues habia agudizado su mirada, sabia que otra persona no se iba a dar cuenta, estaba seguro que estaba llorando, el lo comprendia, estaría igual si hubieran encontrado asi a naruto, pero es que no entendia por que sai, estaba sangrando y llorando, era algo que aun no entendía y esperaba que naruto le hiciera entender.

Itachi se encontraba muy mal consigo mismo, quizas si no hubiera ido en la ultima mision, esto no hubiera pasado…por que las cosas le pasaban a el, sai no tenia culpa, de las cosas que habia hecho en el pasado, el era un niño de 17 años, el no merecia sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo, ya le habia bastado lo que le habia hecho cuando se fue, eso jamas se lo perdonaria y ahora si le pasaba algo jamas se lo perdonaria, si tan solo hubiera escuchado las palabras de sasuke cuando le dijo que algo no andaba bien, quizas hubiera podido ayudar de antes a sai, pero no, sus propias necesidades habian sido mas importantes…se maldecia una y otra vez…se sentia peor que basura…las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus ojos y sus cremosas mejillas, aunque lo intentara estas no dejaban de salir, se sentia tan mal, su pequeño estaba ahí solo, sufriendo y el ahí sin poder hacer nada.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, al parecer mas lento de lo que lo hacian normalmente, solo pedian a lo que fuera que sus parejas estuvieran bien.

Sasuke sabia que naruto habia sido sedado por que habia sufrido una crisis nerviosa, pero eso le asustaba, pues si el chico habia sufrido eso, sai se encontraba en graves problemas, sentia en su pecho una presion, era la angustia…pues a pesar de todo, sai se habia convertido en alguien de su familia y no podia estar inmune ante la situación.

Estaba ya amaneciendo cuando aparecio shizune, su rostro se veia cansado, pero al menors no tan preocupado como el de los hermanos Uchiha

-shizune, como se encuentra!!!!-grito sasuke histerico sin importarle que mas de una persona se le quedara mirando como si fuera un bicho raro

-bueno, esta estable, aunque…no hemos podido detener la hemorragia…-un perceptible estremecimiento se vio en Itachi- creemos que esta en un trance, pues lo unico que hace es proteger su vientre, tsunade-sama esta un poco nerviosa, pues el chico evita con su chakra que ella se acerque para que lo revise, es complicada la situación, ahora solo esperamos que naruto-kun despierta para que nos diga que sucedio, pues es peligroso que sai-kun siga sangrando como lo esta haciendo, eso le va a provocar una anemia, y luego bueno…tan solo esperamos que naruto-kun despierte, es la unica esperanza que sai tiene de sobrevivir…con su permiso-la mujer se encontraba muy nerviosa, por lo cual rápidamente se alejo por el mismo camino por el cual habia venido

Esa noticia habia sido peor de lo que esperaba, su corazon le dolia, sai se le estaba hiendo, se estaba muriendo, y no habia forma de que se salvara…todo estaba en manos de naruto y si el no despertaba luego…el moreno…moriria…

Necesitaba desahogar sus frustraciones de alguna forma y antes que sasuke le pudiera decir alguna palabra de consuelo desaparecio ante la atonita mirada de su hermano.

Asi como iban las cosas, eso terminaria muy mal y en eso peligraba la salud mental de su hermano y eso no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que la felicidad de su hermano se destruyera…asi que decidido…se deslizo a la habitación en donde se encontraba naruto.

Tenia que utilizar sus tecnicas ninjas, pues el rubio tenia prohibido las visitas, necesitaba que este despertara, si no sai moriria, pues llevaba muchas horas sangrando y este no permitia que lo ayudaran, era una situación muy complicada…

Llego en pocos segundos a la habitación, la cual se encontraba en completo silencio, el cual era roto solo por la suave respiración del rubio que se encontraba en la unica cama de la habitación, se acerco sigilosamente a la cama, su rostro mostraba mucha paz, al verlo asi se sintio mucho mejor, llevo una de sus manos al vientre de naruto, se sentia muy tibio, era una paz tan grande la que sentia, pero el no estaba por eso, cuando iba a retirar su mano del vientre del moreno, sintio un pequeño chakra que se agitaba en el interior del rubio, que en ese momento se sento como si fuera un resorte, el pelinegro se separo un poco por el susto, sin apartar la mirada de su novio.

El rubio se encontraba en un profundo sueño, del que no podia despertar, era desespernate habia intentado todo, incluso llamar a esa zorra, pero al parecer esta no lo escuchaba…no sabia que hacer, cuando sintio una calor en su vientre era muy calido…y este comenzo a brillar…un chakra celeste...que ilumino todo, y cuando abrio los ojos, se encontraba sentado en quien sabe que lugar, se sentia desorientado y un poco adormilado, hasta que sintio un chakra muy conocido a su lado, desvio su mirada y ahí se encontraba su sasuke mirandolo como si fuera un bicho raro

-hola sasuke-bostezo-donde estoy?

-en el hopital naruto, acaso no lo recuerdas?-le pregunto el pelinegro mientras lo tomaba de las manos y se sentaba sobre la cama

-recordar?...no se…que cosa-varias imágenes difusas aparecian en su cabeza, pero no lograba definirlas

-a sai, cuando llegamos, ustedes estaban llorando, tu muy desesperado y sai, bueno lloraba pero estaba sobre una posa de sangre, naruto que paso!!!

-sai…oh no!!!!...sasuke no se que paso….pero tenemos que ayudarlo!!!-sus azules ojos se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

-tranquilo, respira y calmate…recuerda que estas embarazado…bien ahora si, dime que paso…

-bueno….

Inicio flash back

Naruto y Sai se encontraban en la habitación del segundo, pues estaban ordenando algunas cosas, estaba atardeciendo, una buena hora para hacer ese tipo de cosas, querian darle un aire diferente a la habitación, cosa que ya habian hecho con la de naruto, queria que tuviera un aire mas intimido y calido, cosa que habian logrado…se encontraban ya terminando, riendo de trivialidades, cuando sai sintio una punzada en su vientre, que lo hizo callar de inmediato, preocupando a naruto

-que sucede sai?

-no lo se, pero algo me duele y mucho…-un gesto de dolor aparecio en su rostro, mientras abrazaba con fuerza su vientre

-sai estas mas palido, sai que te duele, es mejor que vallamos a ver a la baa-chan

-no creo que sea necesario…-habia comenzado a sudar frio, intento enderezarse, pero un dolor mucho mas agudo lo hizo apoyarse en la pared y sentarse en el piso

-sai!!! Estas bien, que te duele por favor dime algo…es mejor ir con la baa-chan

-mira…tu no puedes….desaparecer…y yo no me puedo ni moverme por le dolor que tengo…menos pensar en concentración para poder transportar a los dos…lo unico que nos queda es esperar hasta que este…dolor del demonio se me pase…es lo unico que queda…tan solo esperemos…quizas se me pasa..-intento sonreir, aunque el dolor que sentia era demasiado grande y le costaba mucho respirar con cierta normalidad

Cerca de medianoche

-sai por favor, estas sangrando, por favor. Necesito avisarle a alguien

-no…no me dejes solo, naruto por favor…-y no era mentira, estaba realmente aterrado ante la situación, pues el dolor era demasiado intenso, si no era por el gran esfuerzo que hacia y el entrenamiento ambu que habia tomado, se hubiera desmayado horas atrás…queria que itachi estuviera ahí, con naruto a su lado, solo se asustaba mas y lo asustaba a el…calidas lagrimas comenzaron a correr sus mejillas-…tengo miedo…no me dejes…

-no lo hare…ojala que lleguen pronto…por favor sai resiste, hazlo por Itachi…

Fin flash back

-fue en ese momento que ustedes llegaron, realmente no se lo que esta pasando y tengo mucho miedo…el niño que se esta formando dentro de mi esta muy inquieto…desde que sai…esta asi…lo puedo sentir…sasuke, por favor busca a Itachi…traelo, y dile que acompañe a sai…quizas cuando regreses tendre la respuesta a todo eso…por favor hazlo- inconcientemente las lágrimas habian comenzado a salir de sus azules ojos…

-esta bien, pero no te esfuerces…lo buscare hare todo lo que este en mis manos y lo traeré naruto…-lo beso rapidamente en los labios y desapareció

-..-suspiro-bueno kyuubi tenemos que hablar seriamente…

En el bosque cerca del hospital

Un arbol caia estruendosamente al piso, un certero golpe lo habia derribado siendo tan joven, la ímpetu con la cual habia sido golpeado habia sido mayor que la fortaleza que habia ganado en sus años de crecimiento.

-MALDICION!!!!!-gritaba el Uchiha mayor, mientras las lagrimas corrian libremente por sus mejillas, las cuales estaba rojas por la impotencia y el ejercicio-por que cuando quiero ser feliz esto pasa!!!!- a su alrededor habian decenas de arboles que habian corrido la misma suerte…no sabia como liberar todos esos sentimientos que apretaban su pecho, no estaba acostumbrado, mejor dicho era la primera vez, que sentia tantas cosas….

Un nuevo arbol fue victima de su remolino de emociones, cayendo sin culpa alguna al piso donde se pudriría, seguramente…estaba por golpear un joven arbol, cuando unas manos detuvieron su trayectoria, parpadeo un par de veces, tan mal estaba que ni siquiera habia sentido alguien acercarse, ni siquiera cuando estaba a su lado, solo cuando detubo su brazo, al parecer estaba realmente mal…

-sasuke dejame…-siseo friamente mientras se soltaba bruscamente de sasuke, que lo miraba enojado por su actitud

-golpeando a los pobres arboles no solucionaras nada

-y que quieres que haga!!!!- y esta vez el arbol no tuvo tanta suerte…

-naruto desperto-solto de repente salvando la vida del unico arbol que quedaba cerca de Itachi

-y?-mientras lo miraba con sus ojos negros…Esperanzado?

-me dijo, que te llevara con sai, que quizas cuando volviera tendria alguna respuesta…por el momento tu debes estar al lado de sai…el esta pasando por una situación difícil

-y por que no lo dijiste de un principio!!!!-le grito de ya varios metros lejos de en direccion al hospital

-sera por que casis me sacas la cabeza de un golpe?-comento ironico, mientras seguia a su hermano

En la habitación de naruto

-habla zorra-siseo con una fria poco propia en el_ (inner: no es ofensivo, el como la llama, pues eso es no?)_

-…que carácter..-siseo una voz…frente a naruto se formo una especie de niebla que tomo la forma de una hermosa chica de cremosa piel, de ojos rojos, de penetrante mirada, de un largo cabello castaño que llegaba al suelo que ondeaba como si hubiera brisa, vestida de un muy extravagante kimono de color sangre…

-que sucede con sai?!-pregunto un poco furioso el rubio

-eh! no te alteres, le hace mal a tu cachorro!!!-le reprendió, mientras lo miraba con cierto…cariño?!

-ya se, pero quiero saber, por que esta asi, si no me dices se morira

-no se morira…-decia mientras se paseaba por la habitación, sin despegar la vista del rubio y su vientre

-por que estas tan segura?

-mira lo estoy pues se que le pasa al chiquillo

-a si? entonces dimelo-dijo en tono desafiante

-calmate…el cachorro se esta agitando si sigues asi…expulsara su chakra y te dominara…

-dominarme?-el escepticismo se marco en sus facciones

-pues claro…tiene ese poder…te dominara buscando la atención de su padre obviamente…es la forma mas facil que tiene de conocer el mundo que lo rodea

-pero si tiene solo 3 meses

-si, pero tu eres la madre, y yo la tuya, tu crees que los cachorros de zorro demonios a los 3 meses estan aun adentro, claro que no!!!!...están ya explorando el mundo…por eso se le hara facil poder hablar, sin ningun problema, solo que no conoce a nadie…

-no lo sabia…y porque dices que soy tu cachorro

-pues claro…nadie conoce las costumbres de los cachorros de demonio…pero eso solo pasara si te sigues estresando me entiendes, bueno…pues como eras un bebe cuando nos unieron, me encariñe contigo, asi que te tome como mi cachorro y te ayude a sobrevivir a pesar de todas las tretas que los estupidos humanos intentaron contra ti…

-entonces eres mi mama…

-eh…-un extraño calor que adueño de la habitación

-te ruborizaste!!!

-que?! estas loco!!!-grito escandalizada

-si

-que no

-que si

-no

-si

-no

-….

-….

-si lo hiciste, pero antes que me digas que no…que le sucede a sai?, por favor dimelo, como el cachorro que soy para ti…-poniendo cara de sufrimiento, que realmente sentia

-..-kyuubi lo miro…esa cara…-_" ¡malditos instintos!..._sai solo esta pasando una etapa normal

-etapa normal de que

-de rechazo de chakra, mi querido cachorro-le comento como no queriendo la cosa

-rechazo de chakra?-no entendía absolutamente nada, al parecer su madre adoptiva se habia dado cuenta

-pues, el el organismo del chico esta eliminado, el chakra que estaba en su cuerpo y que no era del, es algo normal aunque un poco doloroso, como te habras dado cuenta

-y por que lo esta haciendo…que le hiciste?!

-solo lo que el queria!!!

-que?!

-recuerdas ese dia que itachi...creo que asi se llama…presento a sai con ustedes, el chico se entristecio pues no podria darle hijos, como tu se lo ibas a dar a sasuke gruñon…yo ese dia estuve mas susceptible a las hormonas que tu estas produciendo, por lo cual me dio pena el chico…cosa que tu no contaras jamas en tu vida…y pues le trasferí un poco de chakra…con ella le ayude a que con su propio chakra formara un vientre en su interior…y pues ahora esta eliminando mi chakra, pues ya no lo necesita…

-…-

-supongo que ya entendiste por que, verdad?

-…eee…no-mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza

-itachi hizo el trabajo que tenia que hacer, sai esta embarazado, formo con su propio chakra un utero, fue difícil, pero no imposible, eso demanda una gran cantidad de chakra y energia, por que crees que ha comido tan bestia como lo haces tu…

-entonces sai, esta como yo-mientras una mirada ensoñadora aparecia en sus labios

-si, tiene un mes…aunque itachi deberia estar cerca, no falta mucho para que pare…son un poco exagerados ustedes los humanos….sai va a expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra y necesita que itachi este ahí, mejor dicho el y su bebe…., pues le quitaran un poco de chakra a itachi, para que el niño se familiarice con sus dos padres, y sai tenga chakra de apoyo, pues el no se puede quedar sin chakra en ningún momento, su bebe depende completamente de eso…y eliminara bastante chakra…

-que lindo…eres una muy buena, madre, lo sabias…

-si lo que sea…-mientras desaparecía segundos antes que apareciera Itachi junto a sasuke

-sasuke!!!!-grito el rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, que desconcertó a los recien llegados

-ehhh…naruto estas bien verdad?-pregunto un poco preocupado Sasuke

-pues claro, itachi, vete a la sala donde esta sai, y quedate con el cueste lo que cueste, es la unica forma que se mejore, y te llevaras una gran sorpresa

-tu crees que con eso se va a mejorar

-tu solo ve, carajo…que si le pasa algo a sai, te descuartizo!!!!!-grito naruto un poco molesto, tiñendo levemente sus ojos de color rojo y emanando un chakra que no daba para bromas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Itachi que no se lo penso dos veces, ya que partio de inmediato, sasuke tan solo se quedo a cuidar y a tranquilizar a Naruto, pues últimamente sus cambios de humor…llegaban a dar miedo

Habitación de Sai

La quinta se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de la habitación mirando seriamente a sai, que realmente no miraba nada, pues tenia su mirada puesta en un punto fijo, pero no estaba pendiente de lo que ocurria a su alrededor, ni siquiera de que seguia sangrando por cierto lugar, teniendo completamente manchada la cama y la habitación inundada de ese olor nauseabundo característico de la sangre, ni que inconcientemente o que tan conciente expulsaba chakra que ni siquiera la quinta era capaz de eliminar, era una situación realmente difícil, incluso habia llamado a hinata, de la familia hyyuga, para que cortara el flujo de chakra de sai, pero no habia funcionado, la chica le habia dicho, que no podia hacerlo, pues sai no podia cortar los puentes de chakra, la muchacha no le quizo dar mas detalles, pues se retiro antes de que le pudiera preguntar.

Mientras que ella rebuscaba en su mente, cualquier metodo, para eliminar el chakra circulante, de un portazo aparecio el mayor de los Uchiha, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, por muy preocupado que estuviera el chico no podia entrara asi como asi, a una habitación de un hospital, le iba a despotrincar, todas sus frustraciones, cuando como si fuera camara lenta, itachi se acerco a sai, el cual increiblemente, desvio su vista a itachi, como si le hubiera llamado la atención y como de un niño se tratase le extendio los brazos y ahí se encontraban los dos abrazados, mejor dicho sai buscando protección en Itachi.

Su entrecejo no podia estar mas marcado, sabia que el chico sabia algo, pero ese no era el momento, lo importante era sanar a sai, asi que con cara de mala leche, salio de la habitación mandandole una sugerente miranda al chico "lo cuidas…pero después me lo sueltas todo o te mato"

-sabes lo que sucede verdad…-hablo sai con una voz tan suave que no parecia la suya

-no…pero que te pasa

-realmente no te estoy hablando yo, si no mi inconciente…he estado las ultimas horas inconciente, pero a la vez conciente de las cosas…-itachi un poco confuso con aquellas palabras, hizo que lo mirara, y los ojos que tenia sai, le hizo recordar a los de naruto, estaban rojos, pero con ciertos matices de negro

-no te vallas a morir…-susurro suavemente como no queriendo la cosa, no queria demostrar que esatab aterrado ante la sola idea

-no me voy a morir, solo estoy pasando una etapa normal para lo que viene, pues me han bendecido itachi…no es que comparta la dicha de tener ciertos rastros de ella en mi, pero me da mucha dicha…-mientras se aferraba con mayor fuerza a itachi, el aire se estaba volviendo denso

-de que estas hablando…-su tono era de total preocupación

-de ahora me tendre que cuidar como naruto…mi fuerza aumentara…mi olfato lo hará…mis ojos cambiaran cuando me enoje…y tengo el don de dar la vida…-fruncio el ceño, el dolor estaba aumentando considerablemente pronto todo acabaria, sentia como la sangre caliente salia de su cuerpo…_(inner: no hay que dar imágenes mentales…)_

-no te entiendo, que paso!!!-aparte de estar asustado estaba enojado, sai no estaba siendo claro con el

-ya lo entenderas…pero solo cuando yo despierte…por ahora solo abrazame y por nada del mundo me vallas a soltar, no temas…solo no me sueltes…nuestras vidas estarán por algunos minutos en tus manos Itachi…tan solo confia en mi y en ti…-susurro sai con voz queda, antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando su cuerpo muerto

Itachi a pesar de las dudas que tenia, confiaba en sai, lo amaba demasiado, asi que decidio lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso, fue en ese momento, que el cuerpo de sai comenzo a expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra de forma muy peligrosa…la habitación temblaba..el aire estaba helado…una brisa gélida corria por la habitación…itachi casi habia soltado a sai por la fuerza que habia utilizado para expulsar su chakra, pero recordando su promesa y a la persona que abrazaba, lo agarro con aun mas ímpetu

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba asi, cuando de un momento a otro, el chico, dejo de expulsar chakra, estaba un poco helado, cosa que lo asusto, pero debia esperar…cuando una fuerza succionadora que venia de itachi comenzo a azotar la habitación…de donde diablos sacaba esa fuerza, se pregunta, mientras sentia como su energia era drenada con una facilidad, pero el era Uchiha Itachi, y no se llamaba a si por nada.

Ya sentia su cara sobre el piso, las piernas le temblaban, que mierda le habia sacado su chakra…si con suerte se mantenia de pie abrazando a sai, el era el unico motivo por el cual no se habia caido, a eso le llamaba obstinación…la fuerza succionadora se detuvo, incluso sonrio de alegria, la cual se esfumo, cuando sintio un calor salir de cuerpo de sai, preferentemente de su vientre, elevandose, y luego explotar cubriendo ambos, estaba seguro que eso habia sido chakra…quizas la falta de chakra lo estaba afectando.

El chico de sus brazos comenzo a moverse, aunque muy levemente, lo acosto en la cama, haciendo tripas corazon para sacar la fuerza…el chico ni siquiera abrio los ojos

-itachi…acuestate a mi lado o te vas a caer…descansemos…ya no sangrare…no te preocupes, tan solo tenemos que descansar…ya lo veras…

Sai estaba incluso mas agotado que Itachi, pues el unico chakra que tenia era el que tenia ahí en su vientre, incluso le costaba trabajo respirar…espero que Itachi a regañadientes se acostara, diciendole, emitiendo un audible gruñido "espero una buena explicación"…antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del otro y quedar completamente dormido, secundado por el Uchiha mayor

En la habitación de naruto

-sasuke que no pasa nada-le decia naruto a sasuke, pues ambos habian sentido toda la fluctuación de chakra, y el pelinegro estaba que se tiraba por la ventana de los nervios

-pero tu lo sentiste!!!-esa cosa fue raro, la pude sentir, incluso nos quito chakra

-pero, para nada malo, solo quédate quieto que ya me tienes chato, con tanto que caminas por la habitación, me voy a marear y voy a terminar vomitando y eso no quiero hacerlo…eso lo hice por los 3 primeros meses y si puedo evitarlo, te tirare yo mismo por la ventana me oyes, asi que quieto!!!!-en menos que canta un gallo sasuke se encontraba sentado al lado de naruto, acariciándole la cabeza

-"en que momento se volvio tan agresivo…o cuando yo me volvi tan dócil?" con su segundo pensamiento fruncio el cejo

Continuara….

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Lyofar:** me gusta mi nuevo nombre…es mas cool…bueno les traje capitulo nuevo...jusajsusa…mucha sangre…( mi hermana lee la parte de sangre y ya se encuentra en el piso palida…poco aguante con la sangre, mientras niego con la cabeza..hay cosas que no cambian.)…bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo..jojoj..si un nuevo integrante…aunque decir que son 6…no se que tan cierto es…ohh...no puedo decir eso por el momento…bueno respondo sus adorados rewies...cada vez me quieren menos…xD bueno **amazona verde**...pues npo fue un aborto como te diste cuenta...y espero que te guste...pues vienen as sopresas en los proximos capitulo...**ninive**...pues bueno no se que habras pensado peor aqui esta..es bueno dejarlo en la mejor parte..quedan metido..ademas siempre me lo hacen jausjasu...jojjoj...espeor que te alla gustado y cuidate tambien...**killux**...gracias pot tu reiwes, y pues esa era la intencion dejarlo en suspenso, pues cada vez habra mas "cosas" metidas en todo esto..jojoj como ternminara todo esto ni idea!!!...cuidate!!...**Mizu No Megami15-Isilwen**...pues bueno en ese detalle si me fiej el final no era de rosas, pero tenia que ser asi...habia qeu dar un vuelco un poco drastico a esto no lo crees...valla no pense que te hubieras dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero mira nada mas.,..este capi lo dice todo, jausajsu...bueno y claro que no voy a decirte nada sobre tu comentario, si, bueno te comprendo pues yo muchas veces leo cosas asi, auqneu no me confundo mucho si con algunos dichos un pocs esxtraños y la que te contesto eso..esa chiflado o chiflada sea el caso..bueno espeor que estes bien y cuidatre**!!!!...betty-14..**me encata traumar a la gente..es que yo leo muchas cosas asi...bueno...lo escribi lo mas pronto que pude..la insipracion estaba baja, pero bueno..claro que no lo voy a matar...aunque no lo he visto en el anime lo he viusto en el manga y es simpatico a su forma...jasujasu...cuidate!!!...**laureo**...eso seria un poco drastico y extraño...jojo peor ya leiste loq eu paso en verdad espeor que te halla gustado...gracias por sus rewies nus vemos!!!_


	15. Chapter 14, correcto

aqui...nuevas cosas se vienen...

Momento para celebrar, antojos y familia

Sintio como alguien lo movia para despertarlo, gruño, pues quería seguir durmiendo, pero la sacudida fue aun mas fuerte, por lo cual tuvo que abrir los ojos y ahí se encontraba la quinta mirandolo con cara de mala leche, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero se sento en la cama, recien ahí se dio cuenta del lugar en el cual se encontraba, pero la voz de la mujer lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-en primer lugar necesito que salgas, para poder limpiar y revisar a sai, pues ya no esta sangrando, después de eso puedes entrar nuevamente y me explicaras todo..-y antes que pudiera protestar la mujer ya lo habia sacado de la habitación, cosa que lo hizo gruñir nuevamente.

Con paso lento se dirigio a la habitación de naruto, pues a pesar de haber descansado un poco no habia recuperado ni un cuarto de su chakra y andar por ahí con tan poco, cansaba, camino hasta sentir el chakra del rubio y el de su hermano, entrando en la habitación igual que lo habia hecho en la de sai, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, se dirigio al sofa que se encontraba en la habitación

-y ahora que te pasa?-pregunto extrañado sasuke

-estoy muerto de cansancio…no tengo ni chakra…pero antes de quedarme dormido, naruto que paso?-pregunto itachi con sus ojos negros

-pues estaba eliminando chakra que no era de el

-eliminando chakra…y por que lo haria?-pregunto extrañado sasuke

-pues tenia que hacerlo, habia chakra dentro de el, que no era de el, es decir que era de otro individuo y eso provoco que sangrara

-pero…bueno…porque por ahí?-pregunto esta vez Itachi

-pues ya reemplazo lo que el chakra estaba haciendo…

-y que estaba haciendo…?-pregunto intrigado sasuke

-pues que te lo diga la obaa-chan…

-pero…

-descansa, debes estar descansado para cuando despierte sai…

-esta bien, espero que esa mujer me diga que pasa…-se acosto en el sillon y al instante quedo dormido

-bueno el se durmió, pero yo quiero saber que sucedió, asi que suelta naruto…

-bueno…ya entendí…sai estaba eliminando chakra de kyuubi, pues el ya habia hecho el utero que el chakra de la zorra habia hecho, es decir ahora sai es el que esta ayudando a su hijo a crecer

-…

-sasuke

-…

-estas palido..

-…

-dime algo!!!

-sai esta embarazado?-pregunto lleno de sorpresa

-pues si

-como??

-bueno recuerdas ese dia que Itachi nos trajo a sai, pues ese dia el me comento que no podia darle hijos a Itachi y que me tenia cierta envidia, fue en un momento que le di la mano, que kyuui le traspaso cierto chakra para formar un utero, y pues ayer lo estaba eliminando, pero ya tiene un mes, creo

-y como lo sabes, y por que lo hizo esa zorra?

-ella me dijo y lo segundo no te lo puedo decir, pues ella me pidio que no dijera el motivo…sasuke

-dime

-traeme, dulce de leche, con trufa y galletas de chocolate con una tarta de queso fresco y una taza de chocolate caliente

-quieres todo eso ahora?-pregunto con los ojos reflejando sorpresa

-pues si, mi hijo tiene hambre y yo tengo hambre, asi que muevete y traemelo o me voy a enojar sasuke…

-voy, voy…lo quieres caliente o frio todo?

-lo quiero frio, gracias amor

-malditos antojos…

-que dijiste amor?

-yo?!...nada, absolutamente nada…-y frustrado salio de la habitación

-voy a tomar una siesta, tanto hablar me dio sueño…-se acomodo en la cama y a los pocos minutos quedo dormido

En la cafetería del hospital

-buenos dias señor, que desea?-le pregunto un chica X

-quiero una taza mega de chocolate caliente, una tarta de queso fresco, galletas de chocolate y una pote grande de dulce de leche con trufa, por favor

-es…para usted?-pregunto un poco curiosa la chica mientras buscaba el pedido

-en realidad no, es para mi novio que esta embarazado de 3 meses y come por 3

-tecnicamente come por 2 señor, se refierre al señor Uzumaki verdad o al señor sai?

-por el momento naruto, aunque a veces sai come las mismas…como sabes que sai esta embarazado??-pregunto exaltado

-pues por la piel y la mirada que tenia, mire…yo no soy de aquí, hace tiempo que me vine a esta villa, pero yo pertenecia a una villa que los embarazos masculinos eran normales, a ellos se les nota en la piel, se ve mas saludable y el brillo de sus ojos cambia, es mas brillante y lleno de vida…desea algo mas señor Uchiha?

-creo que no…-un sudor frio aparecio en su cabeza…se llevaba los paquetes enteros y eran enormes-esto…

-el señor uzumaki no comera menos que esto señor se lo puedo asegurar, siempre es lo mismo cada vez que viene al hospital , aunque antes comia otro tipo de cosas, pero en esta cantidad…espero que este bien señor

-ehh…gracias-y tan rapido como llego se fue, esa chica era extraña.

Camino hasta llegar a la habitación de naruto, cuando entro se encontro a su rubio durmiendo placidamente, con una de sus manos en su vientre, cosa que lo hizo sonreir y su hermano en el sofa, aumento su sonrisa pues el aun no sabia que iba a ser padre, dejo las cosas en el velador que estaba al lado de naruto y salio, para ir a visitar a sai. Camino un poco cuando encontro a la vieja de la quinta saliendo de la habitación de sai, que al ver a sasuke se abalanzo sobre este, buscando explicaciones

-por que itachi llego y el dejo de sangrar?

-mire, se lo voy a contar como me lo conto naruto…sai estaba eliminando chakra de kyuubi que ella habia depositado hace un tiempo, por los deseos de tener hijos, cosa que le era imposible, hace unas horas estaba eliminando el chakra de la zorra, pues ya no lo necesitaba, pues sai produjo con su propio chakra un utero y esta en estado con un mes

-…me quieres decir que esta en gravidez al igual que naruto?

-si

-y que es gracias a la zorra de nueve colas?

-si

-cada dia me sorprende mas esa bestia, pero bueno ahora tendre que hacerle algunos examenes, pues el cuerpo de naruto tiene un utero, pero como resultado de su tecnica de chica, pero el caso de sai es distinto, tendre que mantenerlo en observación, por el momento…-la quinta estaba por irse, cuando sasuke le hablo

-puedo pasar a ver a sai?

-claro, pero no hagas mucho ruido, esta cansado…y le estamos dando suero con pastillas para recuperar sangre…creo que esta dormido, quizas despierta…nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer-y se fue

Sasuke un poco inseguro entro a la habitación, esta se encontraba en total silencio, lo unico que lo interrumpia era la respiración de sai, el Uchiha menor se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba sai, y le vio la cara llena de paz y recordo lo que le habia dicho esa chica y mirandolo bien tenia razon, tenia un color muy saludable su piel, se veia muy bonita al igual que la de naruto, que era suave, tersa y bonita. Se sento en el sillon de la habitación y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Abrio lentamente sus ojos negros, se sentía un poco desorientado, no recordaba nada…se sentia un poco perdido, con lentitud se sento en la cama en la cual estaba acostado…todo a su alrededor era blanco, cosa que lo desconcerto, pues lo ultimo que redordaba era que Itachi lo estaba cargando, pues estaba sangrando, ante este pensamientos, se reviso, pero no habia sangre…extrañado, por un olor familiar, miro en direccion al olor y ahí se encontraba sasuke durmiendo y sin saber porque se llevo una de sus manos a su vientre no tan plano, cosa que lo extraño…quizas el estar comiendo como naruto le estaba haciendo mal, se acomodo mejor y quedo sentado mientras miraba por la ventana, pasaron unos minutos cuando la quinta aparecio, se veia con una gran sonrisa, cosa que lo desconcerto.

-como te sientes sai?-pregunto la mujer mientras le sacaba un poco de sangre

-pues bien

-notas algo extraño?

-no…aunque tengo un poco hinchado el vientre, que cree que sea?

-dejame ver…-la mujer le dejo desnudo su vientre y tenia razon, estaba un poco abultado, queria provar si tenia los mismos síntomas que naruto cuando tenia un mes, por lo cual paso su mano por el vientre, y paso lo mismo, sai se estremecio…su piel estaba mas sensible, cosa que la hizo sonreir aun mas

-por que sonrie tanto, que es lo que tengo?!-pregunto un poco asustado el chico

-nada malo sai, solo que estas en estado con un mes, y estas en perfectas condiciones, por lo que puedo ver

-en estado de un mes?-pregunto extrañado

-si, sai estas embarazado al igual que naruto, felicidades!!!

-embarazado de Itachi?

-supongo que de el verdad?-la pregunta hizo sonrojar al pelinegro-bueno, voy a revisar a naruto y de ahí te lo traigo

-que le paso?

-tuvo una crisis nervioso y tuve que sedarlo, por el bebe, pero no te preocupes esta bien…ahora voy a verlo…descansa…creo que sasuke tambien lo necesitaba…bueno nos vemos-y salio de la habitacion

-embarazado…que feliz estoy, dentro de mi hay una vida…muchas gracias Itachi…-y una hermosa sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, mientras miraba a sasuke dormir_ ( ¬¬ no pienes cosas solo lo ve dormir, pues esta feliz…no porque le ponga los cuernos a Itachi…), _mientras acariciaba su vientre, podia sentir un calor diferente en este, se sentia muy feliz

En la habitación de naruto

El rubio fue despertado por la quinta que venia a revisarlo

-hola naruto como estas?-pregunto la mujer mientras le sacaba un poco de sangre

-pues estoy bien, aunque mejor si pudiera salir del hospital…

-bueno, quizas salgas hoy del hospital, pues tu salud esta en perfectas condiciones…

-y mi bebe?-pregunto mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-pues muy saludable…dejama ver tu vientre…-el vientre de naruto se encontraba mas abultado que el de sai, pero crecia perfectamente-…muy buen crecimiento para tener 3 meses…bueno ahora me vas a acompañar a ver a sai…se ve muy bien ahora, quizas para la tarde le de, de alta

-sabe Itachi la condición de sai?

-pues creo que no…se lo dijo sasuke, verdad?

-pues si, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a sai, para poder tratarlo…pero bueno ahora vamos…-ya habia ayudado a naruto a sentarse en la silla de ruedas

-puedo llevarme mis dulces?

-claro, quizas a sai le de apetito…despertare a Itachi, mejor le doy una pastilla para que recupere más rápido su chakra…Itachi, despierta-lo llamaba mientras lo movia un poco, aunque por los movimientos que hacia, despacio no era la palabra, pues Itachi se levanto rápidamente a la defensiva, aún medio dormido-oye Itachi soy yo la quinta y estas en un hospital

-hospital?-pregunto un poco extrañado

-da lo mismo, sigueme-asi la quinta comenzo empujar la silla de ruedas con naruto, mientras lo seguía un perturbado Itachi

Fueron unos minutos antes que llegaran a la habitación, cuando Itachi desperto completamente y salio corriendo a la habitación, seguidos por el par de rubios. El pelinegro entro con tanto ímpetu a la habitación que hizo caer a sasuke del sofa por el susto y a sai abrasar protectoramente su vientre, mientras miraba un poco asustado en dirección a la puerta.

-podías ser un poco más suave para abrir la puerta hermano, casi me matas del susto…-reclamaba sasuke mientras se levantaba un poco adolorido del piso

-itachi eres un bruto, me asustaste-reclamo sai, pero no pudo decir nada mas, porque fue envuelto en unos calidos brazos

-sai, estas bien?-pregunto Itachi con el rostro oculto en el hombro del chico

-si, estoy mejor que nunca Itachi-le sonrio de la forma mas sincera y radiante que existía

-pero hace poco estabas mal y ahora estas…tan bien?-pregunto extrañado el pelinegro mientras se alejaba un poco del menor par mirarlo a la cara

-pues es muy facil, Itachi, sai esta esperando un bebe tuyo y tiene ya un mes

-embarazado sai?-pregunto el Uchiha sin poder creerselo

-pues si itachi, yo tampoco lo podia creer en un principio, pero asi es, vamos a tener un bebe

-oh, sai me haces el hombre mas feliz, el sueño que tanto querias…al fin tendremos una familia…-susurraba feliz mientras abrazaba a sai, sus ojos se encontraban humedecidos, pero no quería llorar…

-si y todo se lo debemos a el demonio…-exclamo sasuke que se encontraba al lado de naruto, que sonrei muy feliz

-kyuubi y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-pregunto extrañado Itachi

-pues gracias a ella yo puedo dar vida Itachi…

-y como lo sabes sai?-pregunto esta vez el rubio

-no lo se…pero sentia que lo sabia…

-bueno, como ya los dos embarazados estan bien, yo me retiro, en la tarde pasare para darles de alta a ustedes dos, asi que ustedes 2-refiriendose a los Uchiha- es mejor que los cuiden y no los hagan rabiar, pues le puede hacer mal al bebe que cargan…-y asi la vieja se fue

-itachi…-dime sai

-quiero lo mismo que esta comiendo naruto, mas un pedazo de torta de mil hojas con chocolate

-pero…

-sasuke yo tambien quiero torta

-pero

-queremos ya!!!!-exclamaron sai y naruto a la vez

.-vamos…-llamo sasuke a su hermano mientras salian

En la cafeteria

-Itachi nos esperan tiempos difíciles…

-por que lo dices?

-acaso no ves el peligro de 2 embarazados con antojos?-pregunto sasuke mientras llamaba a la chica vendedora, la chica X

-creo que no…

-ellos, nos pediran cualquier cosa si no lo cumplimos nos puede ir muy mal, tendran cambios de humor horribles…será el fin…

-no creo pueda ser tan malo…

-aun no has vivido los cambios de humor de sai, pero solo esperate…señorita me puede dar lo mismo que le pedi hace poco mas una torta de mil hojas con manjar y chocolate?

-claro señor…el señor sai verdad, comenzo con sus antojos?

-pues si

-como…-intento preguntar Itachi

-se nota señor Uchiha…aquí esta su orden mas la torta de chocolate con manjar es mas grande pues supongo que es para los dos…

-ehhh…

-estoy para servirles, vuelvan pronto…

Lejos de la cafeteria

-esa chica es un poco extraña sasuke-afirmaba itachi con un monton de paquetes en las manos

-ni que lo digas, pero al menos es una buena chica-exclamo sasuke que iba con la gran torta de mil hojas

En la habitación de sai

Desde que ambos Uchiha se habian retirado de la habitación naruto, se habia sentado en la cama junto a sai, mientras deboraban todo lo que habia traido naruto

-naruto…

-dime…

-por que lo hizo kyuubi?-pregunto para después comerce un gran pedazo de tarta de queso fresco

-pues, me dijo que estaba sensible por mis hormonas, pero no se lo digas a nadie, pues ya me esta reclamando por decirtelo…pweo bueno…no te habias fijado en los síntomas o en algo?-pregunto el kitsune mientras se comia una gran cantidad de galletas de chocolate

-pues no estoy muy seguro…aunque cuando tu empezaste con tu tercer mes, me empezaron a dar ganas de comer las mismas cosas que tu…y varias veces me pille con las manos en el vientre, ahora que recuerdo…

-inconcientemente sabías que habia un bebe dentro de ti…-sonrio feliz el rubio

-es lo mas probable, pero me hace tan feliz tener un niño dentro de mi…y poder tener muchos hijos…

-sabes que me dijo recien esta zorra?-pregunto de forma complice

-no…que dijo-un escalofrio recorrio su espalda

-me dijo…que tus hijos varones tambien naceran con esta habilidad, pero solo se expresara si…tienen un novio…

-increible!!!!...y tu?

-tambiern…mis hijos serán más fértiles…sonrio picadamente

-lo que les espera a nuestros novios…naruto, puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-haz pensado en alguna vez casarte con sasuke?

-casarme?...pues no…di con lo que siempre soñaba era estar con sasuke…pero mas que eso no…y tu?

-pues no, jamas se me cruzo por la mente, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Itachi…realmente nunca

-a ti te gustaría casarte con Itachi?

-si, me gustaria ser su consorte…aunque no estoy seguro que el quiera…

-todo lo dira el tiempo sai, solo el tiempo lo dira

Ese mismo día en la tarde

-ya se pueden ir, estan de alta los dos…

-gracias obaa-chan

-que no me dijas vieja naruto…-exclamo la rubia con un puño en alto

-estoy embarazado!!!-exclamo un poco austado el rubio

-solo por eso te salvas…bueno ustedes dos estarán relegados de sus funciones de ninjas, pero los hermanos Uchiha no, pues ellos deben mantenerlos…pero se presentaran pasado mañana, para que descansen algo…quizas después de esta mision, puedan pasar una temporada con sus embarzados, pero por el momento necesitamos a ninjas fuertes y capacitados como ustedes, los esperare en mi oficina pasado mañana….-y se retiro al interior del hospital

-esto no es vida…-esclamo derrotado sasuke

-no seas reclamón sasuke, tu puedes salir, yo tengo que pasarme todo el dia en la casa, yo soy el que va a engordar, yo soy el que se va a poner feo…yo soy el que va a comer como condenado

-pero si lo haces siempre-afirmo sasuke

-te odio!!!-exclamo naruto muy enojado, mientras tomaba del brazos de sai y se iban a la casa

-creo que no tienes tacto sasuke

-pero si dije la verdad…

-tu mismo dijiste que tuviera cuidado con sus cambios de humor y eso tiene que ver con lo que le decimos y tu no eres muy delicado que digamos…

-debo cerrar mi boca de vez en cuando…

-tienes toda la razon hermanito

En la casa (mansión) de los Uchiha

-…-sasuke e Itachi tenian una gran gotaza en la cabeza, pues en la cocina naruto comia como si no hubiera in mañana

-naruto, te va a doler el estomago después…-intentaba sai de tranquilizarlo

-no quiero, sasuke, tan solo queria embarazarme, porque no me quiere!!!!-mientras lagrimones se deslizaban por sus azules ojos, cosa que no evitaba que comiera como lo estaba haciendo

-pero si sasuke te quiere mucho, naruto…

-es mentira, escuchaste lo que me dijo que yo siempre comia como condenado, yo solo como lo que necesito y punto…el es solo un estirado

-yo no soy ningun estirado!!!!-grito indignado sasuke

-me gritaste!!!...lo ves sai, el no me quiere, me trata mal y todo ….-y se puso a llorar a lagrima viva

-naruto no te pongas asi…le hace mal a tu bebe..

-es solo mio….no de sasuke….verdad?-pregunto naruto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-si naruto es solo tuyo, no es de sasuke

-es verdad, es solo mio , gracias sai…quieres torta de chocolate?

-claro!!!!-y asi ambos comenzaron a comer torta como si no hubiera un mañana

-hermano…creo que tendremos que trabajar el doble

-no me digas, si por poco no me doy cuenta…-exclamo abatido Itachi al ver como el refrigerador se iba vaciando-esto es tu culpa sasuke

-mi culpa?-pregunto indignado

-si no le hubieras dicho eso, no estarian arrasando con el refrigerador

-arrasando con el refrigerador?-preguntaron ambos chicos con miradas asesinas

-ehhh…arrasando quien dijo eso?-

-bastardos!!!!!-se podian escuchar golpes patadas y gritos provenir de la mansión de los Uchiha, cerca de medianoche acabo, después que una puerta sonara estruendosamente

-itachi eres un estupido…-exclamaba adolorido sasuke desde el piso de la calle

-creo que debo tener cuidado...ouch…mi espalda…-

-si no hubieras dicho eso no nos hubieran machacado a golpes…

-claro como si me hubiera gustado que me golpearan con su fuerza sobre humana…

-ustedes dos!!!!-se pudo escuchar un grito desde el segundo piso de la casa, era la voz del rubio

-dormiran en el sofa de abajo!!!!!- secundado por el pelinegro

-la vida no puede ser peor…- y extrañamente se puso a llover

-sasuke para la otra callate….

Y asi ambos hombres entraron mojados y derrotados a su casa, siendo rechazados y molidos a palos por sus novios…

-por que los embarazos tiene que ser tan complicados?!-exclamaron ambos hermanos frustrados, sentados en el sofa de la casa

Continuará….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para responder sus rewies, pues tengo ciertos asuntos que atender, pero les agradesco a betty-14, NINIVE, AGUILA FANEL, kiryuja-san y a killux, por sus rewies, se los agradescop mucho y espero que les alla gustado este capitulo...jojojoj...la proxima actualizacion se demorara un pco, quizas no tanto como esta, pero ...gracias

sayonara!!!!


	16. Chapter 15

Hormonas de una kyuubi

Capitulo XVI: El tiempo pasa...¿acaso no podemos ser felices?

El sol salía nuevamente en la villa de Konoha, tan radiante como siempre...aunque no para todos, principalmente en la casa de los Uchiha, en el primer piso donde recien despertaban los hermanos de igual apellido.

-no siento la espalda...-susurro sasuke tan solo al despertar

-creo que..me molieron a palos mientars dormian...PERO QUE JODIDO DOLOR DE ESPALDA...QUE ME LLEVE EL DIABLO!!!!-grito medio dormido Itachi

-callate hijo de puta!!!!-un estruendoso grito que provenia del segundo piso, lo hizo desear no haber despertado

-yo que tu Itachi me quedaria callado, aun quiero vivir, ademas solo tenemos 2 dias para hacerlos pues despues tenemos que presentarmos con la quinta, pues tendremos que partir en una nueva mision...

-esa mujer nos sobre.explota...-gimio con desgano Itachi mientras se rascaba muy poco digno

-pareces mono...

-y tu vas por las mismas...esa cara...no sabia que tuvieras esa cara al despertar, sasuke...no vuelvo a despertar cerca tuyo o morire de un infarto, por el susto

-mejor quedate callado o voy y le digo a Sai que estuviste viendo mas de la cuenta a un chico en nuestra ultima mision

-pero es que se parecia a el, y me traia nostalgia...-exclamo con un puchero

-con que mirabas a otro chico...nee itachi?...-aquella voz, con aquel tono frio y amenazante, erizo hasta la ultima medula de Itachi que comenzo a sudar frio, no queria enojar a Sai, pues estye enojado era un peligro al mundo

-yo??...como crees mi amor, si tu eres el unico en mi vida, son solo cosas de sasuke...-sonrio nervioso

-sasuke...-ahora el tono era para el, que alguien lo amparara, era muy joven para morir, por lo cual trago duro

-yo...este...bueno...quizas...yo...vi mal...

-sasuke, sabes que mentir no es bueno...-susurro la voz de naruto amenazante en su espalda

-m-mentir?..jejje..como lo crees naruto, yo mentir...como lo crees...-comenzo a sudar frio al tener a un naruto tan enojado a su espalda

-para la otra ten mas cuiadado sasuke, mira bien...-exclamo sai con una gran sonrisa- pero..-su mirada cambio a una amenazante y fria-si tu llegas a mirar a otro o a otro, desearas jamas haber nacido Itachi-kun...naruto vamos a desayunar tengo un poco de hambre...y aun tengo mal sabor , desde que vomite...que desagrado...-susurro con unb gesto de asco

-si es un verdadero asco, pero al menos a mi ya no me dan...pero ahora estoy cansadito...que se le va a hacer...vallamos a desayunar no mas, que es lo mejor que podemos hacer..ustedes van a desayunar con nosotros?

-claro!!!-respondieron los otros para no hacerlos enojar..cualquier cosa menos eso

-pues bien...voy a comer algo y despues me ire a dormir, tengo sueño...-exclamo naruto antes de bostezar...desde el dia anterior se sentia un poco mas cansado y con la piel seca, cosa rara en el, pero quizas era cosa del embarazo

-yo despues hare aseo, pues la casa esta muy sucia...quizas asi olvido estos estupidos malestares...todos es tu culpa Itachi!!!!-escupio furioso Sai

-este...bueno...-se encontraba sudando a mares con esa mirada sobre si, era aterradora...tan solo esperaba que no fuera a desatar su furia sobre el, pues debia llegar lo mejor posible a la proxima mision...

-Sai-chan ven a comer y no pierdas tu tiempo con un Uchiha, que lo unico que saben hacer es...meterte lo que tienen y dejar embarazado aunque sea lo mas dificil del mundo...

-comer!!!-grito feliz sai antes de partir a la cocina

-espero que no sea asi durante todo el embarazo o me dara miedo incluso acercarme a el...-susurro Itachi mientras se estremecia

-y se supone que ellos son los sumisos de nuestras relaciones y con esos bebes dentro de ellos, se vuelven peores que fieras...

-tienes toda la razon...

Aun no se acostumbraban a la idea de que Sai iba a aumentar el numero de miembros de la familia, aunque ese era otro punto importante que debian conversar, pues ellos tenian relaciones estables, pero mas que eso no y ellos no querian que sus hijo nacieran en una familia no establecida, ellos tenian planes en mente

-oye, Itachi y que has pensado en relacion a nuestra familia-pregunto sasuke mientras se dirigian a la cocina

-a que te refieres?-pregunto extrañaado

-a lo que me refiero, es que piensas formalizar tu relacion con Sai, osea casarte con el, pues es legal poder casarse entre hombres, es decir tu consorte, creo que es eso...

-pues no lo habia pensado, ya que hemos pasado por momentos dificiles ultimamente y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en formalizar nuestra relacion, pues no hace mucho me reconcilie con el...-habia un deje de culpa en su mirada

-pero aun tienes tiempo Itachi eso le demostraria lo importante que es el para ti, que el pasado fue y no repercute en su presente o futuro, lo entendes verdad?

-si...pero

-Itachi, yo llevo un poco mas de tiempo con Naruto, mejor dichoestando con el, en cualquier sentido y siempre soñaba con que el fuera mi pareja, pero ahora quiero darle la estabilidad de una familia, establecida y completa, pues asi podriamos volver a ser un nuevo clan, no como el anterior, si no mucho mejor que ese...-aun habian rasgos de dolor en sus ojos

-tienes razon

-JODER, VAN A VENIR A COMER!!!!!

-ya vez, Naruto se siente como en una familia, si no no me gritaria asi...aunque es triste

-ya lo se hermano y tienes razon...se lo dire a la vuelta de la mision que tenemos...

-yo iba a ser lo mismo...-exclamo sorprendido

-bueno sera un sorpresa doble para ellos...

-como dicen la vida esta llena de sopresas hermano...mejor vamos a desayunar o estos son capaces de botarnos de la casa...

-si...aun quiero una casa a la cual volver...

El resto del día fue muy ameno, sin contar los griterios que se ganaban Itachi o Sasuke o la escena de lagrimas que ellos provocaban por alguna palabra o frase, cosas que afectan solo a los embarazados...pero todo fue relativamente normal hasta llegada la tarde, ya que llego un ninja a darles un aviso

-que se adelanta la mision?!!-grito sasuke dejando sordo, por algunos segundos a su hermano

-no estoy sordo sasuke...si, quizas es importante la mision no lo crees?-pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo

-esa vieja no me da descanso y naruto esta con 3 meses, joder que le pasa a esta mujer!!!!

-quien sabe, y es mejor que no grites o despertaras a naruto y a sai y no seria muy bueno que digamos

-si, pero no es justo, yo queria ver a mi hermoso rubio un poco mas de tiempo, con esa hermosa protuberancia, pues cuando volvamos quizas ya este en las ultimas y me lo voy a perder y no es justo...-lloraba ya a moco tendido sasuke

-hay hermanito no seas tan sentimental, recuerda que tu eres un chico fuerte y duro

-esa ni tu te la crees...

-no!!!!!!!!!!!!!-y asi ambos se abrazaron y lloraron a moco tendido, por no quedarse a ver a sus hermosos embarazados abultarse...palabra que jamas saldra de su boca, pues querian asegurarle a sus hijos un padre

-y ustedes por que estan llorando a moco tendido...-pregunto naruto aun medio dormido, pues habia estado durmiendo despues del almuerzo

-no sera que...-exclamo horrorizado sai que aparecia en esos momentos-...tienen una relacion incestuosa!!!!

-que?!!!!!-gritaron ambos a la vez que se separaban

-sai-chan que es eso...-pregunto inocentemente naruto

-no se lo digas!!!!

-que ellos no se quieren como hermanos si como hombres, como tu quieres a sasuke...y yo a Itachi...-sussuro Sai al pobre de naruto que al escucharlo se le fue el poco color del cuerpo

-que...ellos...

-no es mentira, jamas tendria una relacion con mi hermano primero muerto, por favor naruto no le creas!!

-entonces que estaban haciendo?-pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada signo de alerta

-esto...pues estabamos un poco afectados pues...

-la vieja nos mando a llamar mañana adelantando la mision y no vamos a poder disfrutar de nuestros hermosos novios que se van a poner tan bellos...

-en serio?-pregunto dudoso Sai

-si, es la verdad!!!

-entonces ustedes mañana se van verdad?..-la voz de naruto sonaba maliciosa

-aja...

-entonces esta es nuestra ultima noche juntos verdad?-pregunto esta vez sai, con un brillo en sus ojos

-si...

-pues bien...sasuke te espero en el cuarto despues de la cena y espero que tengas muchas energias...-susurro coquetamente naruto antes de irse a la cocina

-eso tambien va para ti Itachi...sabes que desde ese dia, no ha pasado nada y tengo...ganas...-susuro con un adorable puchero antes de desaparecer en la cocina

-que tentacion mas grande...-susurro Itachi que por su cara no tenian ningun pensamiento inocente

-ni que lo digas hermano..-sasuke no se quedaba atras pues su mirada era depredadora dirigida a la cocina

Despues de la Cena

-lo unico que quiero es irme a dormir, mañana ver a esa vieja es lo peor que me puede pasar..necesito un buen dormir...-exclamo abatido sasuke, mientras se tomaba una taza de cafe

-hay que ser fuerte sasuke, pues solo nosotros somos los que traemos dinero a la casa, por el momento, naruto y sai estan imposibilitados, por el momento...-susurro Itachi dandole un sorbo a su cafe con leche

-sa..su..ke...-se escucho una melodiosa voz venir de la puerta de la cocina

-escuchaste eso Itachi

-si, creo que es..

-I...ta..chi...-otra voz venia del mismo lugar

-ese es...-

Antes que pudiera terminar de decir algo, ante ellos aparecieron 2 piernas desnudas una a cada lado de la puerta, ambas acaneladas, luego un brazo que iba tocandose desde el muslo hacia abajo, lentamente aparecio la imagen de Naruto y Sai. Naruto iba vestido de unos pequeños short color azul, y una polera de tirantes ajustada de color celeste, lo que hacia resaltar su piel, mientras que Sai, llevaba unos pantalones celeste claro, muy cortos y una polera de tirantes color blanco, lo que hacia gran juego con su piel, ambos se encontraban sonrojados, moviendo lentamente sus caderas, y deslizando sus manos por su cuerpos. Una invitacion para los otros 2, que con gran esfuerzo lograban respirar, era un vision de dioses

-nee..sasuke-kun, por que no mejor vamos a..pasar un tiempo de calidad en nuestro cuarto antes de que partas?-pregunto el rubio mientras llevaba sus manos a sus labios

-Itachi-kun...vamos a la habitacion a disfrutar de nuestra ultima noche, te parece...-susurraba sensualmente mientras se deslizaba uno de los tirantes de la polera

-sasuke, no es que no aprecie pasar un agradable rato de hermanos, pero...-la vision lo hizo tragar duro

-no te preocupes aniki...esto vale nuestro tiempo de hermanos y mil cosas mas...-una exitacion iba creciendo en ciertas partes del cuerpo

Antes que Sai o Naruto se pudieran dar cuenta, ambos eran cargados a sus habitaciones por 2 exitados novios, cosa que les hizo gracias pues ambos habian caidos redonditos.

En la habitacion de Itachi y Sai

Itachi habia subido rapidamente por las escaleras, siendo seguido por su hermano, pero de eso no se dio cuenta, pues estaba mas preocupado de el hermoso chico que tenia en brazos que cualquier otra cosa, sin pensar en nada mas se dirigio a la habitacion que compartían pocas veces en los ultimos meses

-nee..itachi-kun...sucede algo?...-una seductora voz le susurro en el oido, erizando cada cabellos de su cuerpo...eso era demasiado para el, tanto tiempo sin nada y ahora tanta provocacion...el no era perfecto!!!!

-sai...¿sabes lo que estas provocando verdad?-pregunto el pelinegro con la voz ronca por la exitacion, aquello hizo estremecer al menor, pues ya se encontraban a solas en la habitacion, es decir se encontraba indefenso contra el pelinegro, cosa que lo intimido un poco

-pues si...-se senti nervioso, pues esa vez, solo esa vez lo habian hecho de forma especial, la primera vez no contaba mejor dicho no la queria recordar...hace meses que no tenia intimidad con el...mucho tiempo

-entonces ¿estas dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias...niño malo?-le pregunto mientras le lamia el lobulo izquierda, provocando un leve jadeo en el menor

-yo...si...-el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas tan solo al decir eso, pues a pesar de intentar muchas cosas, en ese sentido de cosas era muy timido y vergonzoso

Las palabras ya estaban de mas, pues sus cuerpos se encargarian de decir todo lo que sus corazones sentian en esos momentos, pues sus vidas no podian ser mas felices o eso era lo que creia el mas pequeño, pues habia algo que el mayor podia hacer, para hacerle la vida perfecta, pero eso aun era un secreto que no seria rebelado por el momento.

Itachi unio los labios de Sai con los suyos, aquellos labios finos, y carnosos, suaves y apasionados, solo los labios de aquel chico eran capacez de volverlo loco como lo hacian...definitivamente lo amaba con locura, al principio era suave..demostrando sentimientos guardados y profundos. Pero el mayor queria un mas, queria mas de aquellos labios, por lo cual comenzo a intensificar el beso, haciendolo mas demandante y fogozo, mientras bajaba lentamente a Sai de sus brazos, envolviendolo en sus brazos, grande y fuertes, dejandolo sin escapatoria.

Ese pequeño cuerpo lo encendia a mil...besaba con mayor fuerzas aquellos finos labios que lentamente se oscurecian por el fuerte color carmin que se adueñaba de ellos por la presion que labios ajenos ejercian en ellos...sus lenguas tenian una danza unica, que solo ellos podian hacer...recorriendo la boca del otro con harmonia y con total dedicacion...Sai se sentia en el cielo, por todo el amor que demostraba Itachi...y las descargas de placer que este le provocaba deslizando sus manos por toda su piel, lo volvia loco...lo dejaba sin sentido. Esto era aprovechado perfectamente por el mas alto, pues lentamente obligaba al menor a caminar de espaldas en direccion a la cama, aquel lugar que seria el testigo de una nueva noche de amor.

Tras unos cuentos pasos, ambos calleron sobre la cama, sai bajo el cuerpo de Itachi, este sabia que Sai no estaba muy conciente de lo que hacia, pues aun era inexperto en eso y por lo cual aun no podia controlar sus emociones.

Las expertas manos de Itachi lentamente despojaron de las ropas al menor dejandole desnudo el pecho...el cual subia y bajaba a gran velocidad por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, eso reafirmanba el porque amaba a ese hombre, todo se aseguraba en ese momento.Sus manos recorrian la extencion de aquel cuerpo tan suave y exquisito...sus bocas en ningun momento se habian separado, se besaban con fervor y pasion, como si fuera la primera vez que se entregaran por amor...Itachi deslizo sus labios por el cuello...el pecho...aquellos pezones erectos que clamaban ser atendidos... con su lengua comenzo a acariciarlos, mientras que con sus manos recorria el cuerpo de Sai, haciendolo disfrutar al maximo, pues el sabia que algun dia sai podria contribuiselo, pero por el momento no se quejaba en lo mas minimo, disfrutar de aquella delicia.

Tras unos minutos de haber atendido aquellos pezones erectos...comenzo a deslizarle a zonas ocultas, pero que solo el podia acceder...pero antes volvio a apoderarse de los labios de sai, este intentaba permanecer con los ojos abiertos, pero solo provocaba darle un aspecto erotico ante los ojos del mayor...el intentaba atender o acariciar a Itachi, pero este no o dejaba...aunque como se lo prohibia era muy bueno para quejarse...

deslizo sus manos, despojando la ropa con ellas, dejandolo desnudo a su merced...en ese instante se sintio mas vulnerable que nunca, por lo cual desidio actuar, gracias a su entrenamiento ambu, tumbo a Itachi para sorpresa de este, quedando Sai dominando la situacion, cosa que por supuesto agrado al mayor, pues eso significaba que poco a poco la verguenza y timidez, en ese sentido estaba desapareciendo, pero aun era pronto para pensar esas cosa. Torpemente el moreno despojo a el Uchiha de sus ropas, siendo ahora el deborado con la mirada.

El menor comenzo desde el cremoso cuello, con su lengua caliente degustando todo a su paso, luego los pezones que fueron muy bien atendidos, el ombligo que hizo estremecer a el Uchiha mayor...pero antes que llegara a esa zona, Itachi lo detubo tumbandolo en la cama, ese solo era territorio de el, por el momento...quizas mas adelante, pero no ahora. Una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecio en sus labios, a su pequeño aun le faltaba, pero solo el seria su maestro.

Lentamente las manos de Itachi se deslizaron a sus muslos y a la cara interna de estos haciendolo estremecer, por las descargas de placer que estas simples caricias le provocaban, tan solo queria que el lo hiciera suyo, queria ser uno solo con el...

-Itachi...hazlo ya...-susurro/gimio, mientras arqueaba la espalda a esos roces

-te voy s lastimar si hago eso...no seas cabezota...solo espera un poco mas y ya veras

-Ita...chi...-eran tantas las emociones que apretaba las sabanas bajo su cuerpo

Aunque para ser sinceros el tampoco podia esperar mucho, realmente necesitaba hacer suyo a ese pequeño cuerpo, pero si no era cuudadoso, lo iba a lastimar y eso era lo ultimo que queria hacer, pues ya lo habia hecho una vez y no queria volver a hacerlo, eso si lo iba a preparar mas rapido de lo normal pues ambos estaban necesitados, era algo que ambos querian desde hace mucho tiempo

Llevo una de sus manos a la ya despierta entrepierna de Sai el cual al sentir aquella mano sobre su hombria gimio quedamente, se sentia en la gloria, lentamente la mano del mayor comenzo a masajearlo lewntamente, una completa tortura, iba a reclamar pero un intruso en su parte trasero lo hizo gemir de la sorpresa...lo estaba distrayendo para poder prepararlo...una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus rojizos labios, primero fue uno que fue secundado por otro, mientras los movimvientos en su hombria aumentaban...sus gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, el dolor habia pasadop a segundo plano o mejor dicho ya no existia, ya que nisiquiera sintio el tercer dedo que preparaban su entrada, era un placer que viviria mil veces junto a Itachi, pero este de un momento a otro lo dejo, provocando un puchero de disconformidad, por lo cual habrio los ojos y cual fue su sopresa al ver la cara de completa exitacion de Itachi que estaba posicionado para invadir su cuerpo, antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su koi ya habia ingresado de golpe en su interior logrando que un sinoro gemido saliera de su garganta, mientras su espalda se arqueaba ante las sensaciones de dolor y placer que invadian sus sentidos.

-lo siento, pero ya no puedo aguantar tu cuerpo tan exitante sin poder disfrutar de algo...

-ahhh...-de sus labios no salian otra cosa que gemidos, pues el mayor habia comenzado rapidamente con las fuertes embestidas, llegando pronto a la prostata, la habitacion ya no se escuchaban gemidos si no verdaderos gritos de placer

-Ita..chi...te amo...-eran las palabras qeu salian una y otra vez de los labios de sai...no estaban teniendo sexo, estaba haciendo verdaderamente el amor...

-yo..tambien sai...eres lo mas importante en mi ...vida...-sus cuerpos se encontraban en una danza unica y ferviente, donde solo ellos existian...las embestidas eran fuertes y rapidas...cosa que no muchos podrian lograr, solo con un gran entrenamiento fisico

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquel frenetico ritual de amor y placer, de entrega mutuo...hasta que el cuerpo de Sai comenzo a presentar los primeros espasmos del acercamiento del orgasmo, cosa que noto Itachi aun en aquella situacion, por lo cual aumento si era posible le velocidad de las embestidas, para tener en pocos segundos a su novio vivniendose por el orgasmo...aquello apreto a su hombria un delicia unica...que a pesar de ser exquisita era un poco dolorosa, lo cual provoco que se viniera en el interior del menor...se desplomo a un lado del pelinegro menor, pues no queria lastimarlo, se encontraba realmente cansada...no pensaba que este resistiria tanto...

-sai...-susurro, pues no sabia si estaba aun despierto tras tremenda secion fisica

-si...-su vos era apenas un susurro

-te amo...-eran pocas las veces que le expresaba asi sus sentimientos, casi siempre le decia te quiero, pero te amo, eran pocas

-yo...-bostezo- tambien...-se acurruco en el pecho de su novio y callo dormido de inmediato, habia quedado completamente cansado

-jejeje..aun te falta sai, pero lo lograras...-alcanzo las sabanas para cubrir sus cuerpos denudos, le dio un beso en la frente y se acosto a su lado, protegiendolo de cualquier cosa

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE (a las 10 de la mañana)

-ahhhhh...mis musculos..me duele hasta el alma...-susurro sasuke con la voz pastosa, acabada de despertarse...-como que hay mucho sol...-se levanto de la cama, la cual era un completo desastre gracias a la noche pasada...recordandola vio de reojo a su rubio el cual dormia placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios...cosa que por su puesto lo hice sonreir levemente...se color su ropa interior y vio el despertador casi se le va el alma a los pies...eran las diez de la mañana y deberia haber estado con la quinta exacatamente 3 horas atras, esa mujer los iba a matar,

-maldicion mi vida...no veo futuro...-susurro para si mientras se colocaba rapidamente su traje de ambu, saliendo a medio vesir se dirigio a la habitacion de su hermano, esperaba no econtrarlos muy descubiertos, por lo cual entro sin miramientos, pues sus vidas estaban en peligro... se acerco a su hermano que se encontraba abrtazando protectoramente a sai..mejor dicho parecia un abrazo de oso..

-Itachi...

-... - Uchiha mayor segui durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana

-Itachi...-se estaba desesperando su hermano no despertaba

-...

-Itachi orochimaru, viene por sai, pues le gusta darle duro...-susurro friamente al odio de su hermano, que en menos que canta un gallo, ya se encontraba en posicion de pelea, parado totalmente desnudo, con una mirada que mataria a cualquiera

-que...

-no pasa nada, el cara de serpiente esta muerto, pero nosotros lo estaremos sino llegamos a la torre de la quinta son las 10 de la mañana

-...

-vistete exibicionista

-joder!!!!!

-que sucede...-susurro sai, que acababa de despertar por tremendo revuelta que hizo Itachi

-nada sai, solo sigue durmiendo...-le dijo Itachi que se encontraba a medio vestir...intentando meter su polera en sus pies

-bueno...-pero antes que pudiera poner su cabeza en su almohada un deseo enorme de devolver todo lo que tenia en su estomago lo hizo palidecer y salir corriendo al baño de la habitacion...cosa que extraño al mayor que se habia dado cuenta que se estaba vistiendo mal

-sai te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado el mayor mientras cepillaba su cabello del otro lado de la puerta

-si...boarg...

-ehhhh...no lo creo...dejame entrar..

-si entras te mato!!!!

-esta bien amor, me tengo que ir tengo mision, te amo mucho!!!!- salio corriendo antes qeu su adorado novio le acariciara de una forma un tanto violenta...mientras bajaba las escalera fue secundado por su hermano qeu venia con la misma cara que el...problemas con su novio embarazado

-que te paso a ti?-pregunto Itachi mientras iban corriendo por los tejados

-le dije que me iba por la mision y me alego que lo dejaba por que estaba feo y gordo, que solo me interesaba propagar a los Uchiha que era un desalmado, que nunca mas lo iba a volver a tocar y si lo intentaba me mataba a mi y a mi amiguito del alma..solo le di un beso rapido antes que me golpeara... y a ti?

-pues..le dije que me iba...que se durmiera, pero salio al baño a vomitar le dije que iba a entrar y me dijo que lo hacia me mataba...a si que hizo lo mas inteligente huir por mi vida...no puede ser asi todo el tiempo!!!-exclamo exasperado Itachi

-tenemos suerte, no hemos estado mucho en sus cambios de humor

-tienes razon..ya llegamos...espero que tengamos mejor suerte aqui...

-eso espero...-pero un escalofrio hizo preocupar a sasuke

Y no se equivocaba en cuanto entraron la quinta se les hecho encima furiosa y borracha, casi se salvaron, pues los otros ambos se apiadaron de ellos, saliendo con unos cuantos golpes en la cara...mejor que con sus parejas...

-bueno..ahora que estamos todos...-una mirada de ira dirigida a los hermanos Uchiha- que miraronj a cualquier la do antes que la rubio- tiene una mision importante, en el pais del viento, acompañaran a unos ninjas de la villa de la arena en un importante mision..y no se cuantro tiempo se demoraran...-respondiendo ants que Itachi pudiera hacerlo-ahora larguense, tienen que estar antes del mediodia en la villa vecina

-pero

-LARGUENSE!!!!!!-y antes que una botella les impactara salieron en direccion a la villa de la arena

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA

-buenos dias Sai, te encuentras bien?-pregunto naruto al pobre del moreno que se encontraba palido

-nada, solo los malestares matutinos...-exclamo abatido antes de sentarse

-bueno sai, ahora nos queda un largo tiempo, que te parece si vamos a ver ropa para bebe?-exclamo muy sonriente

-claro!!!!-los cambios de humor eran impredecibles...

Asi ambos iniciaron otro periodo sin sus respectivos novios, solo contanto uno con el otro, pues nadie sabia el secreto que ambos escondia o eso era lo que ambos pensaban...por lo cual por las semanas siguientes se dedicaron a vivir plenamente como unos embarazasos felices viendo cosas para sus hijos que nacerian

-mira sai que lindo pilucho!!!-sonrio emocionado el rubio moestrandole un entero de color celeste con una hojita en el pecho

-si...jojjoj..asi como vamos dejaremos a los Uchiha sin nada

-eso les pasa por dejarnos embarazados o no?

-claro que si!!! ...que te parece si vamos a tomarnos un helado...recuerda que la quinta nos dijo que no rteniamos que exagerar muchos en nuestra condicion ademas de que tenemos que comer saludable

-ya lo se, pero disfrutemos de nuestra vida-

Ya habian pasado 2 meses desde que sasuke e Itachi habian partido en mision...pero se escribian constantemente, pues el Naruto y sai les mandaban fotos de sus vientres y los examens que se hacian para mantenerlos tranquilos mientras ellos desarrollaban su mision, pues aun no habia fecha de regreso y en su estado la lejania de las personas que amaban no les cai en lo mas minimo, pues constantemente tenian ataques de pena, cosa que no les hacia muy bien.

Ya se encontraban a mediados de año naruto ya con 6 meses y sai con 4 meses recien cumplidos respectivamente, la noticia de su estado se habia difundido por la villa, pues no podian mantenerlos oculto, asi los amigos se volvieron mas a ellos, para no dejarlos solos en ese momento, como Hinata, kiba, shino, Lee, Ino, kakashi, Iruka, que era el principal preocupado de su estado, pues se notaban con el semblante triste y segun indicaciones de la rubia hokage ellos no podian seguir, si no podrian enfermarze y poner en peligro a sus bebes.

Recien habian despedido a Iruka y a Kakashi que habian pasado la mañana con ellos para animarlos cosa que lograron, tras mucho esfuerzo...habian desidido ir a comprar algunos juguetes para distraerse, pero decidieron ir solos, pues necesitaban un poco de espacio, ya que con tremendos vientres es sus cuerpos se cansaban mas de la cuenta...pero eso solo significo lo peor

Iban caminando extrañamente solos en la calle, en una tarde tan bonita...cosa que los extraño un poco, pues no se sentia nungun sonido en el ambiente...el nervisismo crecio en ellos, eso no era normal en una calle tan transitada, por lo cual se pusieron en alerta, pero en sus estado no era suficiente.

-pero que tenemos aqui si es naruto-kun y sai-kun...kukuku-se escucho una voz en el viento

-quien esta ahi!!!-grito naruto mientras se protegia iinstintivamente el vientre, al igual que sai, que tenia un vientre mucho mas abultado que el que habia tenido naruto con 4 meses

-kukuku...yo creo que nos recuerdas verdad?-de las sombras aparecieron Deidara y Kisame, miembros del akatsuki

-ustedes eran compañeros de Itachi...-susurro sai, mientras un extraño presentimiento lo embargo, protegiendo aun mas su vientre

-no pensamos que los rumores eran ciertos..embarazados de los Uchiha...algo muy interesante...-exclamo deidara mientras se acercaba a los chicos...no tenian ninguna posibilidad en aquella condicion

-ustede seran perfectos, para nuestro plan

-que plan?!!!-pregunto naruto, asustado, cosa extraña en el

-deshacernos de los Uchiha...tan facil y con ustedes aun mas...solo es cosa de tiempo...

-no sera tan facil...-exclamo sai lo mas seguro que podia, aunque sabia que no podrian hacer mucho o dañarian a sus bebes

-no lo creo niños...-llevaban meses sin entrenar, solo cuidadon de su salud y la de su embarazo...estaban en las peores condiciones para una batalla

-nosotros los necesitamos enteros...-antes que ellos pudieran hacer algo, se encontraban inconcientes en los brazos de deidara y kisame...-fue mucho mas facil de los que esperaba

-su embarazo nos dio una gran ventaja cara de pez, pero necesitamos que todo el mundo lo sepa...provocare una gran explosion y dejare un pergamino para que sepan que nos llevamos a estos hermosos muchachos, al lider le va a gustar mucho...

-si...

Ambos con una amplia sonrisa desaparecieron antes de que una gran explison se hiciera presente, dejando a luz el terrible secuestro

En la villa de la arena Itachi y sasuke tuvieron un extraño presentimiento..algo malo habia sucedido...y eso lo comprobaron 2 dias despues cuando un pergamino urgente llego a sus manos

" vuelvan pronto a la villa, naruto y sai han sido secuestrados por akatsuki..."

Esa simple nota hizo que perdieran el color y pensaran lo peor...

Conitnuara

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lyofar:** bueno aqui estoy aqui despues de mucho tiempo y vengo con una gran noticia para mi que a ustedes estoy segura que no le va a gustar...dejare este fic por un tiempo es decir termino la primera temporada, como ya ven, pero en mucho suspenso y creoque fue la mejor forma, pues tengo menos tiempo ahora, por lo cual tendre un poquito mas de tiempo para actualizar otros fic, no es qeu lo este abandonando solo dejando por un tiempo, pues aun me queda la segunda temporada como ya podra ver...pero creo que se fijaron que me falto un lemon, pero eso viene en la proxima temporada, que espero que lean..bueno, sin mas qeu decir espero que me lean cuando vuelva con este fic...saludos!!!!


End file.
